Leafs Poisonous Pink Fang
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Sakura comes from a village that gets massacred when she's five and ends up in the Hidden Leaf Village, stuck in the orphanage for the first year until a few months after entering the academy to become a shinobi, Sakumo Hatake takes an interest in her and adopts her, her memories are sealed but she regains her interest in poisons and befriends Shikamaru, AU, NO SASUSAKU REQUESTS
1. Prologue

~Hi Everybody,

So as you can see, I've started yet another story, this one is way different and off the mark of my usual, I don't have a set pairing yet and I'm giving you all the chance to pick the pairing again, if you like the prologue.

Drop a review in the review box and I'll consider each and every review I received to make the choice in pairing, anyway, hope you enjoy, more to come.

End Authors Note~

* * *

~Eight Years Ago~

They'd finally arrived at their destination, deep within Lightning Country, a place to build their village "You sure Raikage-sama gave us permission for this Haruno" a member of the clan asked uncertain if they really could.

"Of course after weeks of negotiations but we can build our own village now so long as he gets the benefits to our hard work" Kizashi Haruno nodded looking around, sure it wasn't the best or most desired place.

Considering what lay beneath them, giant pockets of gas that released toxic fumes into the air but he was sure they could adapt and make this place their own, it had been a dream of his for so long since he'd been but a young boy and he was going to make sure he finally accomplished it.

With that they got started, the construction work went smoothly and after toiling away for four years half the village was built "Kizashi you've got a visitor" Mebuki called, his lovely wife, who'd set forth from their original homeland to be with him.

Swiping some sweat from his forehead Kizashi hurried off to find who his unexpected guest was "I see you've been hard at work Haruno, any chance you'll have this up and running within the next year" it was the Raikage, A, wanting to know how much longer it would take.

It took a moment of consideration "Absolutely Raikage-sama, then you'll get to benefit from our talents, we're capable of creating any kind of poison, artificially and send our children to learn the way of shinobi in your village" the pink haired male exclaimed.

That was everything that had been agreed upon anyway, A nodded then turned on his heel to return back to the Cloud Village, leaving them to finish up their work on the village, until finally after five years Dokugakure was finished.

Granted it was a silly name to call their newly completed village but where they were they all felt it perfectly suited their home, thus began the crafting of poisons and learning the shinobi arts, older children and some adults were sent away and when they came back they were full-fledged ninja.

And then after another four years things were progressing smoothly, they already had their headbands with the symbol of a vial filled with poison as their village crest, crafted by the Artisan Village, with their unique weapons to hold their artificially made poisons.

Income was a constant and life was never better for the Heads of Dokugakure, until one day, when Kizashi was out collecting random poisonous plants for a new poison, a member of the village ran up to him "Haruno-sama, Haruno-sama come quick it's Mebuki-sama" the man practically shouted.

Kizashi didn't hesitate in dropping everything to rush to his wife's side "Mebuki, my love is everything alright" Kizashi questioned, looking the woman over for any signs that the toxic air was finally having an adverse affect.

"Everything's fine Kizashi, however our love has finally bore fruit, your going to be a Father, we're going to have a baby" Mebuki announced, prompting her husband to lose consciousness as his mind went completely blank.

When he did finally come to, he found himself just as excited to have a child and after many months, Mebuki gave birth to a bright eyed, bright haired little girl, that they both named Sakura Haruno, after the lone cherry blossom tree that grew mysteriously in the center of their village.

~Five Years Later~

"Papa, Papa, look what Muda-kun taught me" little five year old Sakura ran up to her Father, guard/tutor on her heels, clutching a vial with a dark green liquid in her hands, as like always Kizashi paused in whatever he was doing to pay attention to his precocious daughter.

His lips curved upwards into a brilliant smile "Look at you, your going to be the youngest poison user in this village if you keep that up, do you know what it does my little blossom" Kizashi asked of his child, curious to see what kind of concoction she'd come up with now.

Sakura nodded her head vigorously "Mhm it's got starch root in it, elephant ear and marsh-marigold, basically it's a self defense poison if you spray it in someone's face it's gonna swell up, their throat to and burn their eyes" the rosette chattered excitedly.

Clearly very proud of her poison and very articulate for her age, her growth development amazed him sometimes but he was proud of her nonetheless "Don't worry Haruno-sama, I didn't let her touch any of the plants, she chose them and I created the poison for her" Muda informed.

The man sighed quietly in relief "Still very nice choices Sakura-chan, you'll become the best of the best I'm sure of it" Kizashi rubbed his nose against Sakura's until she was giggling like mad and squirming to be set down.

And with Muda on her heels ran away to show off her poison to other members of the village, everyone smiling in amusement at her glee or fondly at the daughter of their Leader for she was greatly adored by the entire village.

~Later on that night~

Just two hours after the sun had set and the heads of the village had put their daughter down to sleep, a great big kaboom shook their entire village "That came from the entrance" Mebuki said in a worried voice, casting a glance to her child.

Her husband nodded seriously, the explosion was quickly followed by the sounds of fighting, followed by the alarm being sounded, for the first time since the village had been constructed, Dokugakure was officially under attack "MUDA" Kizashi yelled.

Seconds later the man appeared before him, blood dripping from his forehead, rips and tears in his clothing "Yes Haruno-sama" the mahogany haired male knelt on one knee, having a feeling as to why he'd been summoned.

"Keep my daughter safe no matter what happens to us, should this village fall take her and these far away from here" the dull pink haired man instructed, handing over a scroll which had everything important about this village sealed away within it.

Muda bowed his head understanding that there was no way all of them were going to make it out of this, Hidden Cloud was two days away and it would take four for help to reach them "I understand Sakura-sama will be protected you have my word" Muda vowed seriously.

Accepting the scroll as well, with that Kizashi and Mebuki as heads and also members of the village they themselves created ran out the door, their sweet five year old daughter blissfully unaware of anything.

Until a wall of the house exploded, Muda cursed hearing the terrorized scream of his charge "Muda-kun what's going on, where's Mama and Papa" Sakura was obviously scared and he took the little girl into his arms.

Right as the enemy that was attacking them found their way inside the house, "Tuck your head into my neck Sakura-sama and whatever you do don't raise it until I say so" Muda commanded gently, Sakura hastened to do as told and pressed her face into his neck.

This was followed by a scream of agony from the attacker, where he dropped dead seconds after from the liquid that had been on the weapon Muda carried, it was to this after considering his options for a moment that he decided it was time to leave.

Grabbing things weren't his top priority on the way out of the nearly massacred village and protecting a child wasn't the easiest thing either since he had to carry her and still fight his way out, by the time he was a day away he knew he wouldn't last long.

Instead of going to the village that Dokugakure had been allies with, Muda took his charge far, far away at the request of his fallen leader, Sakura having realized that something was horribly wrong and practically inconsolable at the loss of her parents.

Until finally they arrived at the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village "Whoa there buddy you okay" and as he was about to fall on his face there was a man, no a shinobi of the village he stood before at his side keeping him upright.

"Can't hang on much longer, please take her and this, protect her, in danger" Muda grit out, opening his cloak where he'd hidden Sakura, before holding the sleeping five year old out to the second Leaf Shinobi who'd come to see what was going on.

Followed by a scroll that the first one took and like that Sakura was the sole survivor of Dokugakure as Muda took his final breaths "Come on Genma we should probably inform Hokage-sama" the second Leaf Shinobi said.

"Right got it Gai" Genma sighed passing a hand through his mahogany locks, at a split seconds thought the fallen man was sealed away in a scroll to have a proper burial at a later time, it was after the man was sealed that an unfamiliar headband was revealed.

Genma decided to seal it away in the scroll that he'd been given to hold on to and with that they marched into the village all the way to the Hokage Tower to explain the situation "Unfamiliar headband" Hiruzen was intrigued and rightly so.

Especially when the foreign headband was unsealed "We don't know where they came from, but obviously he fought to protect her, so whoever she is, is every important" the hazel eyed man pointed a finger at the sleeping child.

"The only thing we can do for now is place her in the orphanage and give her a weekly stipend to buy necessities, Gai, Genma, until further notice, she is under your surveillance" the Hokage declared.

Both teammates shared a look with one another "Understood Hokage-sama, your youthful orders will be followed to a letter" Gai announced in a loud voice only to freeze when the little girl made a sound indicating that she'd been disturbed.

After that Sakura was indeed placed in the orphanage, but it became obvious very quickly that information about her birthplace was dangerous so the Hokage made the ultimate choice to have that knowledge sealed away until a time she could protect herself from enemies.

From that day on Sakura forgot about who she was and where she came from and she even grew accustomed to living in the orphanage with the other children, someday she'd know though and she was determined to find out everything about herself, no matter what it took.


	2. Chapter 1

~Hey there

Glad you all liked the prologue so far it was a joy to write, anyway I still haven't made any concrete pairing decision but at this point in time another Darui/Sakura story is in the lead, I'd like to stress that I don't do Sasuke/Sakura pairings at all, they make me queasy and also thank you for all the reviews especially the guest reviewer, anyway enjoy this chapter there will be more to follow and I promise Kakashi and Sakumo will be making an appearance soon

End Authors Note~

* * *

She'd been there a year now stuck in an orphanage with other kids who never got adopted, like the blonde boy with blue eyes that always expressed his hurt whenever he was excluded, treated poorly and even called deplorable names.

The time in which they could go to the academy would soon be upon them and she was still undecided on what she wanted to do "Ne, ne can I play with you please, nobody ever includes me and I'm really bored you know" the boy she'd just been thinking of snuck over to her.

Flashing his bright blue eyes at her hopefully, odd whisker cheek marks stretched as wide as his smile "Um sure I guess…though I wasn't really playing, more like reading, the guys who watch me when I go out helped me get some books, would you like to read them with me" Sakura offered.

Apparently it didn't matter to the boy what they were doing as the sunshiny kid plopped down on his rear and grabbed up one of her very complicated books on poisonous herbs "By the way my names Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the Hokage someday believe it" Naruto blurted.

Wanting the first person to ever include him in anything to know his name "Mines Sakura, can't tell you my last name cause I don't remember, hey you gonna enter the academy next month" the rosette inquired, peeking over the edge of her book.

As Naruto concentrated on the one he'd chosen, confusion the most prominent emotion on his face "Oh yeah, have to if I wanna be the Hokage someday and go on super cool missions and learn awesome jutsu's you know" the blonde nodded his head eagerly.

Pretending to read the book at this point because he obviously didn't understand a single thing that he was reading "Neat I guess, here this one will be easier" Sakura finally ended his struggle by handing over a different book that was more his speed hopefully.

"Thanks Sakura-chan your the best you know" Naruto grinned widely then settled down to read, to say they were friends wasn't how Sakura would put their relationship but at least when he was with her, he mellowed out and the other kids and adults left him alone.

She presumed it was because of the two Jonin who babysat her but she wasn't to sure about it and before they knew it, it was time to take the academy entrance exams "Did you make it Naruto" the pinkette asked when the entire thing was over and they were on their way back to the orphanage.

Naruto bobbed his head up and down excitedly, indicating that yes, he'd managed to pass the entrance exams and now they would finally be allowed to live outside the orphanage "Good riddance" the blonde scowled at the building.

When they were being escorted to the village supplied apartments, courtesy the two Jonin who watched over her on a regular basis whenever they could of course anyway, to Naruto's absolute joy though, their apartments were right next to one another.

And to the exuberant boy having the only person who didn't ignore him or treat him horribly so nearby was a dream come true "I'm gonna go to the library tomorrow do you want to come with me" Sakura offered as they were about to disappear into their different apartments.

"Course Sakura-chan you know" Naruto nodded, even if all she would do was read and he would be somewhat bored, sitting around doing nothing in the library sounded like a better idea than simply wandering about and possibly getting beat up.

Then they were inside and with the few essentials Sakura made her a very simple dinner, a sandwich and a glass of water to go with it, she quickly washed up and went to bed after that and the next morning after yet another sandwich Sakura headed out the door.

Bumping, more like ramming into Naruto as he was stood outside her door waiting for her "Library then maybe we can go shopping" the pinkette suggested, glancing to her usual protection around the village just as they randomly appeared.

Like they had been waiting for her to say that "You sure are nonsensical kid, ever since you came here" Genma chuckled ruffling her fuscia locks, Naruto clutching onto her arm, peering up at him with wide blue eyes, in their depths was fear.

"Can we go shopping first, that way we can sit and do nothing for a good long while after" the blonde asked, knowing what was going to happen, he would be kicked out of the store, called a demon and then chased off, it always did.

And he didn't see how anything would change with these two ninja with them "Then off we go to the youthful stores" Gai cheered, marching forward enthusiastically, to Naruto's surprise, despite the shop owners distaste, he was allowed into the store as well.

Most likely only because of the Jonin and with an excited squeal he made a mad dash towards the shelf full of different kinds of ramen "Kid sure does like that stuff, hey Sakura, try to get him interested in vegetables if you can" the brunet rolled his eyes lightly.

Talking to the kid the Hokage had assigned him and Gai as quasi guards over, she looked up at him "I'll try, don't expect anything though, he's stubborn" Sakura deadpanned, reaching for some bread and falling short by several inches.

Until Gai laughed and lifted her up so that she could grab what she wanted "His youthfulness is exceptional" the taijutsu specialist grinned setting Sakura down again to wander down another aisle, Sakura did attempt to get Naruto to buy some vegetables.

But that didn't work out so well and they left the store without Naruto buying any in the end "Say Sakura-chan why do you sit around and read all day anyway, what's so interesting about those complicated books of yours" Naruto burst out suddenly.

Halfway back to their apartments, emerald orbs focused on him at the question and the girl had to really think about how to answer him "Because when I become a ninja, I want to be a well-renowned poison mistress, though I don't know where the interest came from" the rosette finally said.

When they'd walked for several minutes in utter silence "Does that really warrant studying all day though, have you ever just gone out and played with other kids" the blonde frowned so deeply that it looked wrong on his childish features.

Sakura blinked before shaking her head "Course not cause Sakura here is to serious" Genma teased earning a huff, proving his point and less than four minutes later she was putting her limited groceries away and making the trek across the village to the library this time.

The librarian nearly made a fuss until she saw the Jonin and soon the two kids were seated at a table with books surrounding them "This is where we leave you for a short time, be youthful" Gai saluted, his antics drawing a small smile from Sakura.

In a plume of smoke the teammates were gone and she buried her head in the book that she'd picked out, though Sakura made sure to keep Naruto in her sights as the boy plopped his head on the table, sulking and obviously bored but unwilling to leave and wander on his own.

Good thing to because just as she was getting into her book about the complicated process of crafting poisons, a man with scars on his face, with a boy who could be his near exact copy approached them or rather sat at a nearby table.

Naruto chose that moment to inch closer to her and she simply let him, keeping her eye on the unknown males, one was obviously a shinobi, the kid her and Naruto's age "Bit complicated for you don't you think" and then suddenly the older one was talking.

To her, she realized, prompting Sakura to look him in the eyes "For me no, him, yes" Sakura pointed to Naruto, who puffed up his cheeks at her, but he didn't deny the statement because he knew her books were to complicated for him.

"Don't you know that hanging out with him will get you in trouble" the scarred man said wanting to see how she'd respond, emerald orbs flashed and she slowly put down her book, shifting until Naruto was practically hidden behind her.

Before letting loose "Honestly I don't care, I've seen how people treat him and those people should be severely ashamed of themselves, so long as he's with me I won't let anyone hurt him" the girl declared quite viciously.

Protective and the man threw his head back with a laugh "I like you girl, your amusing, Shikaku Nara, Jonin commander, this is my boy Shikamaru, have you ever played shogi, I bet you'd be an interesting partner for my son since no one his age plays" Shikaku finally introduced himself.

Viridian orbs narrowed "Haven't but I'd be interested in playing" the rosette finally gave a little shrug in answer then picked up her book to start reading again as she realized that the adult wasn't there to try and harm Naruto.

Who returned to his previous spot, looking more and more bored by the minute "Okay just give me your address and I'll talk to your parents, arrange a day where you can come to play shogi at the compound" the Jonin commander said.

It was Naruto's turn to get protective over the girl "That subjects taboo" Naruto scowled watching how Sakura went rigid and he could literally feel the upset wafting from her in waves, followed by the trembling he associated with her particular way of crying.

Silently without a single tear but on the inside she was crying all the same "How is it taboo….unless she's an orphan" Shikamaru, who'd been silent thus far came to a startling realization, of course why else would the two kids be together.

Sakura gave a sad, depressed sounding sigh "Yeah and whats worse I don't even remember what happened to my birth parents, Genma-san said that I just showed up outside the gates one day and I've been here ever since, a whole year to be precise" the pinkette sighed.

Expression as neutral as she could keep it "Well then, we'll just have to get the address to your apartment" Shikaku grimaced, wondering why no one had adopted the girl yet, she was bright clearly, but here she was still alone even after a year of being in the village.

The girl perked up a little at that and nodded her head "By the way the names Sakura" she finally gave her own name, belatedly at that and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from him as he ruffled her hair gently while Shikamaru passed her a pencil and a slip of paper.

Where she quickly scribbled her address in neat scrawl "Geez do you have to be proper all the time on everything" the blonde saw this as well and crossed his eyes in exasperation, Sakura took one look at him and couldn't help but giggle.

His cheeks turned red until he saw the humor in it as well and starting giggling with her, albeit not as quietly as Sakura sure but felt it was safe to laugh for once, wrong and before anyone could react the librarian was upon them.

"Get out of my library right this second you little demon bastard" she went to also grab up the now fearful and no longer giggling blonde but Sakura got in between them, protecting him with her own body, eyes squeezed shut as she waited for the impact.

It never came and a familiar hand was pressed down on her hand "Ease up there Sakura-chan, blondy is gonna be fine and so are you" Genma assured, having been watching and he didn't understand what Naruto had done.

Shikaku was surprised to see him though, Gai as well and his dark eyes narrowed in thought, perhaps he'd misjudged things, who was this girl that she would have two Jonin level shinobi keeping an eye on her, he would find out but for now he had a situation to deal with.

"Now what's the problem, why did you try to attack Naruto" Gai was in one of those rare instances he was actually serious, Naruto was precariously perched in his arms to the blondes shock but at least he was injury free for once.

The librarian hissed furiously at them "The little demon was laughing, disturbing the rest of the library's occupants" the woman snarled, Genma's expression darkened and a little killing intent leaked into the air, making her feel like she was suffocating.

But it was Sakura who had something to say "By all means I'm the one that should be in trouble, cause I'm the one who got him laughing, you've just been waiting to kick him out since we entered the library" Sakura glowered, not one for many emotions as she was usually apathetic.

However seeing Naruto's treatment upon being in the orphanage really got her blood boiling, the woman gaped, mouth opening and closing, floundering upon being scolded by a child of all people then with all the grace she possessed, turned on her heel and went back to the counter.

By this point though Sakura was as done with the library "Come on Naruto, I'm going back to my place, see you Shikaku-san, Shikamaru-san" the pinkette popped up, leaving the books she'd chosen where they were, then with Naruto on her heels left the library.

Sending a glare at the librarian for good measure as she passed "Your scary Sakura-chan" the blonde shuddered, sure she'd never established what their relationship was, friend, acquaintance but at least he knew she considered him important enough to protect which made him happy.

Tailing them were the two teammates "Sheesh that girl is a handful sometimes, at least she has her priorities straight right" the brunet sighed, flicking the senbon in his mouth from side to side repeatedly, probably annoying the hell out of people but right now he didn't care to much.

"Indeed, her youthfulness shows quite brilliantly, despite her demeanor, on the inside it shines like the radiant rays of the sun, oh such youthfulness" the raven with a bowl hair-cut ranted about the wonder that was youth.

Genma partially ignoring his teammate, but aware that Gai that had agreed with him about Sakura having her head on straight "Though I'm still surprised she threw herself between that woman and the boy without a second thought" Genma grimaced.

It had startled him, Gai as well because the young man went silent "Despite how she normally is, deep down she's just as alone as Naruto-kun, who was the first one to approach her, the first one her age" Gai speculated aloud.

Not presuming to know how Sakura felt or thought but he was sure he was pretty close to that and four minutes later they were back at the apartments, though Sakura was unwilling to let Naruto go far and dragged him into her's for lunch.

A week later after another shopping trip for groceries and such, Shikaku came knocking "Figured it was about time to come round, finding your place was troublesome" Shikamaru huffed, clutching a cardboard box in his arms.

What was surprising though was Naruto's presence "Sorry, I still have trouble myself, Naruto and I have only been living next door to one another in these apartments for this week, since we're going to the academy two weeks from now" Sakura apologized with a straight face.

It wasn't that she wasn't sorry, it was that she was having the same amount of trouble and it wasn't funny in the least "Have fun playing shogi, your mother made this to commemorate you having a friend that understands" Shikaku snorted.

Placing down a basket full of goodies and a large pitcher before exiting the small apartment "Looks good, want me to go get some plates and cups Sakura-chan" Naruto swallowed at the delicious looking food.

He barely caught Sakura nodding her head as Shikamaru set up the shogi board before he was racing into her kitchen and grabbing three plates, rushing back to drop off his cargo then he was back to collect the three cups.

By the time he was seated again Sakura was reading through the book that explained the rules of the game she was going to learn how to play "Complicated, just the way I like it" the rosette grinned excitedly for once.

Realizing it was going to take a few minutes Naruto took it upon himself to dig into the basket and fill the plates he'd grabbed, Sakura all to happily plucked the fig from the plate and bit into the delicious fruit "Do you think you can understand enough to play" the dark haired boy asked.

"Pu-lease Sakura-chan reads books about poisons and poison crafting all day any day that she can, of course she's gonna understand that" the blonde scoffed, confident in Sakura, who shot him a small smile, about all he could usually get out of her, before she focused on the rule book again.

Eight minutes later the game of Shogi was finally started, Shikamaru was gracious enough to let Sakura go first and before Shikamaru even had time to really understand what was going on he was backed into a corner, a stalemate he neither won or lost.

Dark brow eyes narrowed, confused but it happened again "The heck, are you sure this is your first time playing" Shikamaru glared at the board unsure of how he kept tying, she huffed at him, indicating she hadn't found his accusation very funny.

"Yes of course Shikamaru-san I'm sure it's my first time, otherwise I wouldn't have had to read the rule book" Sakura reminded bluntly not impressed right now, Shikamaru laughed awkwardly but continued playing anyway.

The spectator watching on with bored interest "Kami what's that the seventh game give it a rest already" until Naruto got overly bored and finally said something after Shikamaru and Sakura tied for the seventh time in a row.

Not to mention the basket and pitcher were empty now indicating how long they'd been playing "Ugh Naruto's right, next time we play I won't tie, troublesome" the Nara heir groaned, packing away the board in it's box, grabbing up the basket and pitcher before finally leaving.

Sakura rolled her bright jade eyes "Then I swear to study up on tactics and get my own shogi board" the fuscia haired six year old vowed, the start of their friendship, not that she knew it yet, but for once she'd actually enjoyed something beyond reading.

"I guess it's up to me to make sure you learn how to use those tactics on the board right" the blonde cheered, knowing he would probably never understand how to play the game, but Sakura would need someone to practice on when Shikamaru wasn't available.

She flashed him another one of her small smiles before going to make something to eat, where after he returned to his own apartment so that they could get some shut eye and prepare themselves for whatever the next day would bring them.

Just like that the remaining two weeks before they were to start the academy flew by "Are you sure we're gonna be okay" Naruto was quite literally attached to her hip when they made their way to the academy the morning of.

After two more shopping trips to stock up on supplies and four more visits from Shikamaru to play shogi "You wanna be Hokage right, well think about the academy as your first trial, you have to get through it to be a ninja, to move up the rank ladder to be Hokage" Sakura said.

In the same nonsensical way he'd grown use to "Try not to break his mind Sakura, good luck kids, make many friends yada, yada, have a good day" Genma chuckled, trying not to bust his gut laughing as he ruffled their hair and nudged them forward towards the gates.

"Yes the power of youth shines bright within you both, you'll do fine so long as you remain youthful" Gai cheered, ranting about youth again, Naruto as weirded out as he was by the Jonin felt emboldened and after grabbing Sakura's hand more tightly marched forward.

Genma and Gai let out sighs knowing that it was going to be back to missions and such for them now that Sakura was in the academy, which meant less time to keep an eye on her, them, for wherever Sakura was, Naruto surely wasn't to far behind, quite literally.

~Meanwhile~

Naruto and Sakura had finally made their way into the academy building, all the way down the long hall to their classroom "Look Sakura-chan it's Shikamaru" the blonde immediately pointed out the Nara who'd been coming to visit lately.

Jade eyes shifted to spy her shogi partner "To bad I didn't bring my shogi board" the rosette huffed but made her way to Shikamaru anyway, Shikamaru who was pretending to sleep until they joined him in the row at the far back of the room.

Shikamaru raised his head with a sigh "There are other seats you know" the lazy raven yawned not really complaining or anything just stating a fact, Sakura's reaction was to roll her eyes while Naruto crinkled his nose.

"Obviously Shikamaru-san because we're not smart enough to figure that out for ourselves" Sakura deadpanned in a familiar tone of voice that had Naruto fighting down maniacal laughter, he'd heard her talk like that to adults who thought they were funny.

The Nara heir blinked and let out a longer sounding sigh one that was full of exhaustion "Whatever troublesome, I brought my shogi board want to play during lunch after we eat" Shikamaru offered knowing it was the best he could get.

Sakura was all to happy to nod her head "Joy" Naruto grimaced knowing that it was going to be a boring lunch, oh well, keeping out of trouble seemed to be the best thing and he was unwilling to stray from Sakura's side, even if she was going to be playing a boring game.

Not long after their sensei showed up "I am Iruka Umino, this is Mizuki, we're your sensei, from this day onward you'll learn proper shinobi conduct, history, math equations, fundamentals of genjutsu, ninjutsu theory and taijutsu form" Iruka announced in an even tone.

Passing out the books and starting their first lesson, coincidentally on math "Alright who can solve this problem" Mizuki called, after he'd scribbled an equation down on the chalkboard, Sakura could barely contain herself as her hand flew into the air.

Ahead of many other students and she eagerly rushed down to the front of the room "Basically if we're to account for possible wind resistance, distance as well, the answer should be this right" the pinkette scribbled the answer in chalk next to the equation.

Figuring out how far she would have to throw a shuriken to reach the enemy target in a matter of a minute, jade orbs sparkling with excitement at the challenge math presented to her, Mizuki blinked at her in surprise but praised her for answering the question correctly.

By the time math class was over, Naruto didn't understand a single thing "Totally boring stuff" the blonde decreed, intending on just not trying until Sakura turned and gave him a look which had him straightening in his seat and attempting to pay attention to their next class.

History, followed by theory of jutsu's and the like, they even switched classes, Daikoku taught them theory of genjutsu and under Suzumi they learned about chakra theory, in between all that they had lunch.

"Glad to get away for an hour" the Nara heir groaned exhausted though neither Naruto or Sakura could understand how because he'd been napping nearly fifty percent of their day so far but after eating lunch Sakura and Shikamaru played a round of shogi.

Until finally the day was over "Sakura-san could you wait a moment please" the blue haired Chunin in charge of teaching them called when she was neatly putting things away in her pack to go home and do before reading.

Emerald orbs focused on him in an eerie way but she stopped all movement and sat, prompting Naruto do the same "Okay what's this about Mizuki-sensei" Sakura asked politely, face straight, fearing whatever it was the Chunin wanted to talk to her about.

"Well I talked it over with Iruka during lunch but how would you like to be in a couple of advanced classes, math for one I'm sure you'd enjoy, even perhaps the advanced history class, we'd just have to speak with your parents and Hokage-sama" Mizuki explained.

There was that taboo subject again, but Sakura kept her face neutral as yet another crack formed in her heart the absence of parents was the one thing that upset her more than anything else "The only thing is Mizuki-sensei I don't have parents" the rosette pointed out.

Straight face but ready to escape from this conversation, Mizuki grimaced "Suppose we'll just talk to Hokage-sama then, anyway by the end of the week I'll have some news for you" the blue haired Chunin saw fit to dismiss her.

And with Naruto on her heels left the classroom "Sakura-chan I know your upset, want to go get ramen to celebrate our first day or…." Naruto tried in vain to cheer her up, Sakura however wasn't to be consoled as she kept that blank expression on her face the entire way home.

Even missing the fact that they were being followed by her usual guards around the village and as soon as he tried to enter her apartment the door shut in his face "Is everything alright with Sakura" the special Jonin questioned when Naruto knocked but didn't get an answer.

"Someone mentioned the subject that's taboo again" the blonde sighed, casting a sorrowful stare at the closed door before moving towards his own and unlocking the door, it really hurt that Sakura liked to be on her own more often than not.

Genma shared a grimace with his partner "Poor Sakura-chan it's always been a sore topic for her" the taijutsu specialist said, what made it even worse was that the reason no one had wanted to adopt her was because of Naruto's presence.

For a moment they stood their unsure of what to do until the door creaked open and Sakura appeared in the hallway books clutched in her arms, then stomped her way to Naruto's apartment door and knocked.

It swung open "I'm not mad at you or Mizuki-sensei, I just hate it when people mention that and I need to stop throwing a fit about it to now homework" Sakura declared in a strong tone of voice as she marched her way into the blonde's apartment.

To his absolute horror, he was made to sit down and do his homework with her, her helping him as much as possible "Guess we know who's the smarty pants, anyway congrats yada, yada, here's a gift for making it through your first day as academy students" Genma chuckled.

Having taken a seat on the couch watching the kids do their schoolwork they couldn't stay forever so decided to give the children their gift sooner rather than later "You got us a gift" Naruto blinked in surprise.

Before excitement rushed through him and he couldn't contain his squeal of delight "One for each of you Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, enjoy with that we have to go, please enjoy the rest of this youthful day" Gai informed talking about youth yet again.

While handing over said gift then they both disappeared in matching plumes of smoke "Cool look at this Sakura-chan it's a pouch to carry weapons in dark orange" the blonde exclaimed, glee prominent on his face, this being the first gift he'd ever received from someone.

Sakura was also rather excited about her own gift "Definitely, we'll have to stock it with the weapons we got the other day" the pinkette decided, showing off her own pouch in a deep forest green, variants of green were her favorite color after all.

After that they rapidly calmed down and returned to working on their homework until all of it was done, Sakura cooked ramen for both her and Naruto, ate with the blonde before returning to her own apartment to go to bed.

And by the end of the week she was in both advanced math and history to Naruto's chagrin as he was stuck all on his lonesome in a row with Shikamaru during the first two classes of the day, but at least he had someone who was willing to help him get his homework done and completed at the end of the day.


	3. Chapter 2

_~Back Again_

_Here we are with another chapter of Leafs Poisonous Pink Fang, here we have the entrance of the Uchiha's yes I know Sasuke's a brat, but that's how I want him at first, trust doesn't grow on tree's after all and he's got a long ways to go before he's out of the hole he's dug himself in._

_And yes Sakumo does make an appearance at the end of this chapter, anyway thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and I have finally decided this will be a Darui/Sakura story, for when Darui will come in I don't know right yet, but enjoy, have a good day._

_End Authors Note~_

* * *

It was the start of their third week into the academy that someone decided it was time to target Sakura and make her the subject of their bullying "Have you noticed, Sakura-chan's been getting some nasty glares the past week" Naruto whispered to Shikamaru.

During their first class of the morning which was math, he still didn't really understand it, but Sakura was helping him which was all he needed to get through, the lazy Nara raised his head "Sakura can handle herself" Shikamaru yawned.

Laying his head back down on his desk, napping without a care in the world, Naruto crossed his arms with a huff "Yeah right all they have to do is say one thing and Sakura-chan will fly off the handle at them" the blonde scowled.

Not liking that he didn't know how she was faring in the advanced classes "Then it will prove to them that she's not someone to mess with" the ebony haired boy grunted snuggling his face into his arms in a vain attempt to block out Naruto's incessant stream of chatter.

Just as the door to their classroom slid open with a loud clatter and their sensei's entered the room to begin the first class and before they knew it, it was finally lunch "Finally free from the advanced classes" Sakura met them on the roof as per the usual.

Because it was their established hangout when they were in the academy "So how was math Naruto, was it to difficult still or are you at least starting to understand a little bit" the pinkette questioned as she'd gotten in the habit of doing.

While settling in the lotus position and cracking open her homemade bento the two boys facing her doing the same so that they could eat, "Eh…..not really" Naruto laughed sheepishly after a long pause in which he considered her question.

Sakura let out a long suffering sight at the answer "Of course what did you expect from this knucklehead" Shikamaru snorted, though the nickname was in no way meant to be mean, Naruto still huffed at him.

Until Sakura patted his hand "Relax, he's teasing you'll get it I'm sure, it will just take awhile" Sakura assured before digging into her lunch with vigor, she was hungry after all and those advanced classes really took a lot out of her.

Once the three of them were finished eating Shikamaru went to crack out the shogi board so he and Sakura could play a couple rounds, they didn't have the chance for a group of girls stormed onto the roof, their target Sakura.

"Ah there's the pink haired freak I've been hearing about that got into two advanced classes during the first week, you were right Fuki-chan she does have a large freakish forehead" the purple haired girl smirked being exceptionally cruel.

For their efforts they got a death glare and Sakura further bared her forehead so it was on full display with a roll of her eyes "Pathetic" the rosette snorted, not impressed in the least with their attempt at bullying, she'd heard worse directed at Naruto.

Naruto who covered his mouth to keep from laughing when the other girls looked appalled "You heard Sakura-chan, your pathetic Ami" the blonde just had to rub salt into the wound and her expression was just to funny.

Prompting him to shake harder in silent laughter "Why You Little, SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU FREAK" Ami shrieked, stomping her foot in a fit of anger not happy in the least that her attempts to upset the girl weren't working.

The fuscia haired six year old whipped around, rising as she did so "I believe you heard me, your pathetic, I haven't done a single thing to you and yet you intentionally came up here to bother me, go away your annoying" Sakura informed bluntly.

Brown orbs filled with tears and then Ami just ran, her friends on her heels "Mm looks like she dropped something, a pencil" the raven of their group grabbed up what the purple haired six year old had dropped and handed it to Sakura.

"Guess you were right Shikamaru, Sakura-chan can handle herself" Naruto grinned, feeling like a jerk, of course Sakura would be able to take care of herself, all he had to do was have faith in her, which he would do from then on.

Shikamaru nodded "Exactly now I think we have time for one round, still want to play" Shikamaru offered, Sakura plopped down carefully and the board was set up by the end of lunch they'd tied yet again and he was still no closer to figuring out how it was even possible.

With that the rest of their classes went by and soon their sensei's dismissed them for the day it was right around this time that Sakura figured out that the pencil Ami had dropped, hadn't been hers, considering the exclamation she heard from two rows below her.

"Dang it where did the pencil Ni-san gave me go" her gaze honed in another dark haired boy, bearing the Uchiha fan on his shirt, he was searching frantically around his desk in vain before ultimately giving up in the end.

Prompting her to hurriedly pack her own bag so they could leave the academy "See you tomorrow" the Nara heir waved sluggishly, always so tired, how neither of them really knew, but one thing was for sure they wouldn't have him any other way.

Both Naruto and Sakura waved as the boy trudged off to home "Hey why are we heading towards him Sakura-chan" the blonde asked when he realized they weren't instantly going back to the apartments like they usually did.

And they came to a full stop "Excuse me I believe this is yours, come on Naruto let's go home now" the rosette handed over the pencil, grabbed Naruto's hand and turned on her heel, good deed done for the day and now she was all for going home to get her homework done.

Well that was her plan until she heard "Guilty conscious or something" the dark haired boy called in an angry tone and Sakura blinked in confusion "I mean why else would you return it to me unless you were guilty of stealing it in the first place" the boy continued.

Marching towards them and before Sakura could really process what was happening she found herself shoved down in the dirt, Naruto staring at her in shock "THE HELL YOU BASTARD" the blonde shouted rounding on the other boy, fists swinging.

Quick as a flash he was being dangled under an arm his target held away from him "What's going on here" the person who was holding him asked in a confused tone obvious unsure of why he was trying to hit the other boy.

As Sakura stood and dusted her clothes off "He pushed Sakura-chan for returning his stupid pencil" Naruto glowered, angry for the abuse of his friend who'd done nothing wrong besides return the dumb writing utensil.

"Yeah because she was the one to steal it I bet the pencil you gave me Ni-san, you know I have trouble with fan-girls" the boy didn't even look remotely guilty about shoving a girl down and Naruto's anger was at boiling point.

He was about to say more in defense of his friend when Sakura's voice cut over any further arguments "I wouldn't be your fan-girl even if you were the last boy on earth, for your information you little prat, Ami had it, I simply returned it to you" the rosette snapped.

Quite viciously at that looking like she could literally breathe fire it wasn't a pretty picture "Exactly and Ami came up to try to bully Sakura-chan during lunch, she wasn't sure if it was someone else's pencil until you said something when we were released" the blonde huffed.

Finally set on his feet and he was quick to stand at Sakura's side "Now, now I'm sure this can be resolved peacefully, Sasuke-chan I think you owe Sakura-chan an apology for shoving her" the teenager who'd been keeping the other boy away nudged him forward.

Sasuke as they knew his name now came forward face pinched in displeasure "Sorry for pushing you down" Sasuke said in an obviously reluctant tone "And th..thank you for giving me back my pencil" he finished even more reluctantly.

Clearly not use to thanking people for selfless acts "Good job Otouto, I apologize for him as well Sakura-san correct, I'm Itachi, his older brother and I'm sure he'll reflect on his actions, in fact, I think he would benefit from having you as his friend" Itachi the other unknown smiled gently.

His little brother shooting him looks of horror "Sorry but I don't do friends, come on Naruto" Sakura interrupted, grabbing Naruto's hand, contradicting herself as she dragged the blonde away to their apartments.

Itachi blinked at their hasty retreat "Doesn't do friends, then what do you call that" Shisui his best friend snorted as they made their own trek home, Sasuke sulking the entire way there, over the fact that he'd been made to apologize to a girl.

Though the encounter was stuck in their minds and so since they didn't have anything pressing to do the next day when academy let out Itachi and Shisui under the pretense of picking up Sasuke watched for the little girl, like the day before the pinkette dragged the blonde off to somewhere.

What surprised them were the two Jonin tailing the two kids "Wonder what that's about" the older one between the two of them mused, curious as they finally decided it was high time to show up before Sasuke could throw a fit at them for being late.

"No idea but I'll ask Father, he's sure to know" the Uchiha heir stated, confused unlike his friend as they walked Sasuke home, but when he did finally manage to ask his Father, Fugaku was just as confused over the situation as he himself currently was.

~Meanwhile~

Genma and Gai were sitting with the kids again while they did homework "So since we haven't been able to tail you much lately, hows things going for you in the academy" Genma inquired from the couch in Naruto's apartment.

It was always the knuckleheads place because he got distracted in Sakura's "Yes was it youthful have you made any more friends" Gai crowed in excitement knowing that the girl had difficulties connecting to people, it had taken her forever to trust them after all.

Keeping a wall up between them and her for over three months "Sakura-chan got in two advanced classes, math and history, everything was fine until today when stupid Ami tried to bully her and Sasuke-teme pushed her down on the ground yesterday" Naruto scowled.

The two teammates shared a concerned look with one another before glancing to the lone girl "I didn't do anything to them if that's what your worried about" Sakura felt their gaze and saw fit to assure them that she hadn't harmed anyway.

Not what they were worried about but it was nice to know she hadn't taken a swing at the other kids "And why did the baby heir of the Uchiha clan push you down Sakura-chan" the brunet asked, the main reason for why they were worried.

"Cause I returned his pencil that Ami stole, he accused me of doing it before I even had a chance to defend myself, his Ni-san made him apologize and then decided that I'd be a good friend for him, I don't do friends" the pinkette rolled her eyes.

Simply annoyed by the whole confrontation from the other day "Contradictory aren't you there Sakura-chan, aren't you friends with Naruto-kun and Shikamaru-kun" the taijutsu specialist pointed out while Genma tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah Sakura-chan what are we to you, your always getting protective over me and you always play shogi with Shikamaru" the blonde asked in confusion, still not really understanding Sakura at all even in the time that he'd known her.

Peridot orbs blinked at him "Shogi partner…and you…I don't know, but your important that's all that matters" Sakura stalled unsure of how to really classify her relationship with Naruto still, but he was someone she'd help no matter what.

Blue irises rounded in shock "I'm important" Naruto echoed, baffled, having known but she'd never said it until just now, Sakura nodded her head decisively and they buckled down to get their homework done for tomorrow.

When it was finished the two Jonin stood "Right we're off on a mission tomorrow so it might be a couple days before you see us again, until then stay out of trouble please" Genma informed ruffling the kids hair as he'd gotten use to.

They were so adorable at this age after all "And remain youthful" Gai saluted before they both disappeared in a plume of smoke, leaving Sakura to pack her homework neatly in her pack, wave to Naruto and head back to her own apartment for the night.

Less than a three days later at the end of the week when they got out for the weekend Sakura and Naruto were approached "There you two are, Sakura-san, Naruto-san, you've been invited over to the Uchiha Compound for dinner" Itachi was before them, before they could even contemplate going home.

Almost instantly the two were wary of why they were being invited over "Not to worry, not to worry, those two Jonin that have been tailing you have also been invited" the other Uchiha, Shisui appeared, they'd gotten tired of not knowing so decided to bombard the quartet with questions during dinner.

Sakura frowned, clutching Naruto's hand "However Sakura-chan we'll need to talk to your p….ouch what was that for Naruto-chan" the older Uchiha hissed when his shin was abused by Naruto who jumped forward and kicked it.

"That topic is taboo" the blonde bellowed, blue eyes narrowed in warning, waiting for the teenager to mention that subject again, Shisui frowned wondering what he meant not figuring it out until Sakura stepped forward.

Resting her hand on Naruto's shoulder "Knucklehead it's okay, I don't have any parents therefor asking to talk to them would be pointless, anyway what's this about, is it about what Sasuke did, is this a follow up apology, if so then I don't want nor need it" the rosette informed.

Naruto blinked at his friend before groaning realizing that he'd never really understand her, ever, like at all "This is not a formal apology, this is about why two Jonin follow you like shadows" the Uchiha heir said calmly not wanting the situation to escalate.

Especially now that his little brother was finally exiting the academy "Hey why are you talking to these two Ni-san, their not worth your time" Sasuke scowled still sore over that incident from the beginning of the week.

Unafraid until Sakura snapped her teeth at him viciously but was otherwise silent towards him anyway "As for why Genma-san and Gai-san follow me I don't know, they were the ones who brought me into the village other than that, I know zilch" Sakura announced.

Casting death glares at Sasuke, who was doing the same thing but his were less effective, poor Naruto having to be stuck in the middle and he was doing his best to keep his head down and mouth shut not wanting to get involved obviously.

"Either way Sakura-chan, we still have to insist on you both coming with us, perhaps you'll learn something from those two Jonin, who knows" Shisui placated not really understanding what the hell was going on.

And he didn't miss how Sakura had said that Gai and Genma were the ones who'd brought her into the village, which meant she hadn't been born in Leaf "What no I don't want these two coming over to our house, Ni-san their annoying" the youngest Uchiha whined.

Sakura went rigid "If anyone is the annoying one it's you Sasuke, no one can concentrate with your stupid fan-girls squealing like banshees, you know instead of avoiding the situation why don't you deal with it and tell them to leave you alone for one" the pinkette snapped irately.

Naruto growing paler by the minute "Okay I think we should just do as they say Sakura-chan, that way we don't get in trouble" the blonde interjected warily, afraid that he was going to get snapped at as well but when Sakura's gaze focused on him, her features softened.

Going from angry to calm in .5 seconds, apparently he was the only one who she couldn't truly get upset with to his absolute relief "Good, lets get going shall we" Itachi nodded glad that at least one of the kids were sensible.

With that the five of them made their way down the streets to the Uchiha Compound and further in to the Main Family House "Oh my you really do have pink hair" his mother squealed at the sight of Sakura just as he'd known she would.

Before the little girl could react she was being hugged, Sakura stiffened unfamiliar with the action and waited until she was on her feet to get as far away from the woman as she could "Yeah Sakura-chan's not a cuddly kid at first" Genma snorted having seen the interaction.

Mikoto simply frowned probably wondering how could the girl not like hugs "I must agree, though she is quite youthful" Gai nodded from his seat on the couch in the living room as the children took off their sandals and settled on the floor.

Though Sakura made it a point to keep Naruto glued to her hip quite literally clearly uncomfortable with this situation "Anyway dinner won't be ready for awhile so I suggest you get started on your homework" Mikoto reminded, disappearing into the kitchen.

A few minutes later all the noise that could be heard was the sound of pencil on paper or the pages of books being flipped to find answers or copy down notes in case of a test "Er Sakura-chan I'm confused again" Naruto interrupted the silence by turning to Sakura.

Hope in his bright blue eyes that she help him again "If your really confused you could just ask my Ni-san, he's smarter" Sasuke scoffed, trying to get a rise out of the girl who he extremely disliked right now.

This earned another one of those death glares before she altogether turned to face Naruto, ignoring Sasuke "Here Naruto, if you write out the formula like this, do you understand it now" Sakura wrote out the equation a different way so even the knucklehead could figure it out.

Naruto looked it over for a few minutes then nodded his head eagerly "Ooh impressive and you did it without outright giving him the answer" Shisui clapped, surprised for all the girl said that she didn't do friends, she sure spent a lot of time with Naruto.

And Shikaku's boy as he'd found out "How about you Sakura-san are you having any trouble with your math" Itachi questioned gently not wanting to set the girl off, but Sakura firmly shook her head and focused on her work again.

"Course not, because Sakura doesn't have the same math work that Naruto and Sasuke do" the special Jonin chuckled, the girl was to smart for first year work and it had been decided upon after a test that she was at least two years ahead of everyone else in that subject.

Only being one year ahead of the others in history but she was still advanced for her age "What do you mean by that" the littlest Uchiha scowled not liking the sounds of that, like she was ahead of him in classes already.

Sakura kept her expression neutral and before Naruto could blurt it out "That means Sasuke I'm in the advanced mathematics class, two years ahead of our age group, also advanced history, one year ahead, hence why you don't see me in morning classes" the rosette informed bluntly.

In her usual nonsensical tone before returning to her work, ignoring Sasuke's jealous expression "So how long have you been in the advanced class" the first born of the main family inquired getting the feeling he was about to be shocked.

"Since after the first week, Mizuki-sensei talked to her after the first day believe it and at the end of the week she was in those advanced classes you know" the blonde blurted, even if he felt it was unfair that she was in older classes, he was still happy for his friend.

Genma and Gai nodding along with him "Indeed and soon Sakura-chan might be put in even more advanced classes" the taijutsu specialist hinted, the Hokage had told them the academy instructors had approached him again about Sakura.

Before the conversation could continue Mikoto returned "Dinner is ready, make sure you mind your manners, Sasuke, your Father is home for once" the Uchiha Matriarch announced, eyeing her youngest in warning.

He slumped his shoulders, trailing after the others into the dining room as he did so, to sit quietly at the table and wait for a plate to be put in front of him "That's the girl then" Fugaku noted standing behind his wife as she stared around making sure the children were behaving.

"Yes Fugaku, go join them, Itachi-chan will you help me bring out the plates" Mikoto nodded before calling to her oldest, who stood and soon the entire lot of them were seated around the dinner table, a plate of food and a cup of tea in front of them.

Naruto went to dig in but Sakura elbowed him in warning, shaking her head subtly as she did so, good thing to because nobody else touched their food until Fugaku, Sasuke's dad as he'd introduced himself took the first bite.

Prompting the others to start eating "Right so what did you call us here for Fugaku-sama" Genma jumped right in without skipping a beat, after testing the food of course, but he was concerned for what this meeting was about.

Fugaku turned charcoal eyes on the special jonin "The girl there, what is the reason you tail her, even protect her as I've heard" the brunet demanded to know, Genma winced in answer and forced himself not to look at Sakura.

Who kept her head down "Unfortunately Fugaku-sama it is forbidden" Gai cleared his throat, taking this meeting very seriously, he wasn't acting like his usual self that was for sure and Sakura ducked her head further, focusing on eating more than anything else.

"Forbidden for who, myself or the girl" Fugaku narrowed his eyes, when Genma finally looked to Sakura he understood, the girl couldn't know herself and he'd made a mistake in having the child invited to his home.

One he wouldn't make again if he wanted answers but now the air was tense and uncomfortable "So Sakura-chan said something interesting, that you two were the ones who brought her into the village" the normally exuberant Uchiha said.

Neither Jonin seemed shocked though as they simply nodded their heads "We found her outside the gates over a year ago, kid couldn't remember where she was from, or anything beyond what her name was" the brunet admitted.

Basic information that Sakura already knew "Really I didn't know that Sakura-chan" the blonde that was at her side looked at his friend in surprise, but she simply shrugged, old news to her, new, news to the others except for Gai and Genma.

"And no one ever adopted you" the Uchiha heir frowned, with a girl as smart as Sakura was already, he would have thought someone would have had to have taken an interest in her, but according to her head shake, no one had ever wanted to adopt her.

Then it made him wonder why "Have you remembered anything about yourself in the time you've been here" the Uchiha Patriarch rounded on Sakura quickly who looked Fugaku straight in the eyes fearlessly to Genma's continued amusement.

"No Sir nothing at all" the rosette stated before focusing on the meal before her, trying to memorize flavors and such to possibly recreate on her own whenever she had the ingredients, Naruto was sure to like it, considering the gusto in which he was devouring the meal.

The conversation fizzled for a moment, stalling as the Clan Head tried to figure out more questions that would possibly get him answers "Sasuke-chan is there a reason you keep glaring at Sakura-chan" the Uchiha Matriarch suddenly picked up on the dislike her son possessed for the girl.

Finally acknowledged Sasuke opened his mouth "Yeah, she's annoying, so is that Dobe, I mean who would ever let someone like her with a big forehead into the advanced class, especially when I'm the smartest in my class and therefor should be the one in the advanced class not her" the youngest Uchiha scowled.

Clearly still jealous over the admission from earlier, Sakura sighed in aggravation obviously at her limit for the night "I think that signals it's time for us to get Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun home" the taijutsu specialist declared.

Knowing it was for the best, their plates were cleared of food and their cups drained of tea, the conversation or rather interrogation had been over for several minutes so now it was time to beat a hasty retreat and somehow prevent this situation from ever happening again.

And to their relief it didn't, Sakura was quite thankful of her guards and got them gifts, new pairs of sandals with some of the money she'd been saving back, with that things were smooth sailing and what was even better to Sasuke's chagrin he was only one year ahead of everyone else in math.

His parents having relented to his whining and put him in the advanced math class, Ami didn't come around to bother her either and soon she, Naruto and Shikamaru had been in the academy for three months.

"Still can't believe you got in the advanced chakra theory class" Shikamaru groaned one weekend, one of the rare instances where they weren't playing shogi and were just randomly wandering the village, under guard of course from his own clan this time.

Sakura merely shrugged "I can't help it that I'm just to advanced for most of our peers and quit complaining Shikamaru I bet that if you really applied yourself you could get into even more advanced classes than I could" Sakura snorted.

Naruto giggling at the banter the two of them engaged in on a frequent daily basis, it was his only amusement sometimes "Hey I wonder what's going on up ahead with that huge crowd" Naruto quickly stopped laughing to pay attention to his surroundings.

Only to notice the huge crowd of people "Up ahead is the new weapons store I heard about that opened up recently, they sell weapons no ones ever seen before" the Nara heir informed, having heard like he said from others in his clan who'd brought weapons from the store already.

Immediately Sakura's interest was peaked and soon after squeezing through the crowd they were stood inside the shop, black, blue and emerald orbs staring around in surprise at all the different kinds of weapons they'd never seen before like the adults were doing.

Less than a second after entering the shop Sakura spotted a weapon that really peaked her curiosity "Check this out Naruto, if I ever managed to get what I need to make my first poison I could put it in this and twist the dial to release the poison, the enemy would never even know" the rosette chattered.

Excited about a weapon of all things "You know Sakura-chan you sure are strange" the blonde commented feeling awkward, he thought girls were supposed to be all boy crazy and stuff but Sakura-chan, nope, she got crazy over weapons and poison and non girly stuff which freaked him out.

Unknown to the three kids was someone looking for a tantou himself and he'd overheard the conversation, hardly able to keep from smiling upon hearing such a little girl get excited over a sword that apparently had some kind of mechanism in it to hold poison until further notice.

Peeking over the aisle which was just short enough for him to do so, Sakumo decided that the girl was absolutely adorable "Hi ya there kids, having fun" Sakumo was quick to go around to the other side and try to speak with the young girl.

Who grabbed the boys hand that he recognized as the Fourth Hokage's son and put herself between him and Naruto without even really thinking about it, Sakumo smiled reassuringly "We're having fun" Sakura nodded carefully.

Clearly wary, she probably thought he was one of the ones who tried to harm the boy on a regular basis, if anything her protectiveness, impressed him greatly, for those that would abandon their friends were worse than scum.

Kakashi had taken that saying to heart as well after he had saved Obito and they'd saved Rin together as a team "That's right old man and we weren't doing nothing but looking I swear" Naruto frantically tried to assure him that they weren't causing trouble.

It was such a sad day that the Fourth Hokage's son would be treated this way that he thought every adult he came across would try to accuse him of something "Relax, I was curious about you little one, what's your name" the gray haired man smiled kindly at the boy.

Before focusing his attention on the girl "Sakura, she doesn't have a known last name" Shikamaru cut in, having been otherwise busy until just then as one of his clan mates had caught him up in a conversation and he comes back to a familiar person talking it up with his friends.

Sakumo frowned at that "Does that mean you're an orphan, is the matron at least taking care of you" Sakumo couldn't help but ask, knowing that things weren't as they always seemed in the orphanage, considering Naruto's abuse after all.

"Naruto and I live in village issued apartments since we're going to the academy to be ninja Sir" the rosette explained, relaxing only just as she got the sense the adult before them wasn't there to harm Naruto or anything of the sort.

Though at her statement he frowned further "And how are the apartments, I mean their condition, are they livable at least" the silver haired man prodded gently, not liking the idea that children were living on their own.

"Their fine Old man, it's a pretty complex as we were told and Old Man Hokage specifically reserved two apartments just for me and Sakura-chan" the blonde grinned, he was always happy whenever someone did something for him.

Shikamaru and Sakura shook their heads at his exuberance "Anyway are you two done or were you going to buy that Sakura" the Nara heir gestured to the tantou Sakura kept casting furtive glances at, but one look at the price had her sighing in resignation.

By the time she got enough saved up it would probably be gone with that the three kids were gone from the store simply vanishing into the crowd and Sakumo made a snap decision that would effect his life from there on after he was sure and the life of his son as well.


	4. Chapter 3

~Back Again

So this chapter is mainly from Sakumo's point of view with a bit of Sakura POV at the end, so everything's settled now she's adopted and whatnot, Kakashi doesn't know but soon will hope you enjoy see you all in the next chapter of Leafs Poisonous Pink Fang.

End Authors Note~

* * *

For the next week or so, Sakumo rushed around preparing things for the new addition he was going to make in his family, which meant in simpler terms shopping, what made this so hard though was that he had no idea what the little girl he wanted to adopt, liked.

So with that in mind he headed straight for the Nara's "Your going to what" Shikaku was understandably surprised at the admission he got from Leaf's White Fang and he was grateful that his boy was off at the academy.

"Adopt Sakura, she's a bright girl, she deserves the best that we can offer her, we need to nurture her so that she can grow into a strong kunoichi someday that can accomplish her dreams, but I haven't the foggiest what she likes and I saw your boy with her so thought you'd know" Sakumo admitted.

Realizing he wasn't going to get out of it Shikaku rubbed a hand down his face "Truthfully I don't know much about her either, according to Shikamaru though she likes variant colors of green so I'm guessing it doesn't matter so long as it's green" the Nara Patriarch shrugged.

Pleased he was getting information, Sakumo quickly filed that tidbit away for later "How can you not know much about her" the silver haired man frowned, wasn't Sakura, Shikamaru's friend, that was certainly odd for sure.

"Because Sakura and Shikamaru have only been friends for three and a half months, the most I know about her is what I've learned from Shikamaru, likes green, studies poisons, viciously protective of Naruto and very bright" Shikaku snorted.

Listing all the things he knew about Sakura "Mm, well thanks, maybe the matron of the orphanage Sakura went to will have more information for me" Sakumo mused keeping his thoughts positive, he wanted everything to be perfect after all.

And for Sakura to feel welcome in his family, but the matron had even less for him than Shikaku did, "Kept to herself the majority of the time she was here until that little demon started going around her, then nobody wanted to go near her" the woman said.

Not really paying attention until she heard the words Sakura and adopt in the same sentence, only tuning in to what the shinobi was saying after that "Why would you want a kid like her" she creased her brows in confusion.

"Because Sakura is exceptionally bright and I happen to think Naruto realizes that to" the White Fang said politely, making it a point to call the boy by his given name, he was a hero after all and he for one wouldn't tolerate anymore disrespect towards the child.

Though seeing as he wasn't going to get anymore information Sakumo sighed and left the orphanage behind "Yo Sakumo-san what's with the long face" then suddenly Might Gai was before him just as upbeat as he always was.

"I want to adopt this cute little girl, but I don't know very much about her, I want to make sure everything is prepared for when I bring her home but nobody seems to have the information I'm looking for to make her first day perfect" Sakumo sulked.

Gai couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him from his rivals dad's predicament "Do you at least know her name and perhaps you could try asking her friends for that sort of thing" the taijutsu specialist did try to at least offer a bit of advice.

Only to be shocked in the next moment "Yes, her name is Sakura, she's the cutest kid I've ever seen since Kakashi, bright green eyes and the prettiest pink hair and the thing is I doubt even her friends know a lot about her" the silver haired man burst out.

Dumbfounding his companion for the time being "Sakura…you want to adopt Sakura, that's great news oh I bet she'll be so happy what a youthful day it is indeed" Gai cheered excitedly rambling on about youth yet again.

But it was the first part of the sentence that captured the elder shinobi's attention "Wait you know Sakura, how and what can you tell me about her" Sakumo interrupted Gai's ramblings in order to find out what he wanted at long last.

To his relief Gai was all to happy to launch into an explanation "Well first off Sakura-chan likes to put up walls, it takes a long time for her to really trust someone, take Genma and I for example, she's not very cuddly either before or after, she's exceptionally bright" the taijutsu expert listed.

The list continued on for some time until Sakumo knew he had to interrupt yet again "Thank you so much Gai, you've been a great help" the White Fang of Leaf said getting a brilliant smile and a thumbs up from the young man.

"Anyway Sakumo-san if you ever want to hear about Sakura just come to me" Gai announced after all it was part of his duty to watch after the girl no matter if they were more often busy nowadays and couldn't, Sakura was a good kid.

Pleased with the outcome Sakumo set his sights on finally shopping for everything that was needed, clothing, personal effects, for he never knew if Sakura was able to get all this stuff for herself and maybe he was jumping the gun yet since he hadn't even asked her yet.

He was excited and happy though and after sealing everything away Sakumo went home, clearing out a spare bedroom as he did so, once cleaned he put the new bed sheets on the bed, followed by a plush blanket and a few pillows,

After that he filled the dresser with newly bought clothes before turning in for the night, the next morning Sakumo woke bright and early as he headed back to the Matron for the adoption papers that were necessary.

"Just so you know Sakumo-san, Hokage-sama keeps a personal eye on her, you best inform him of your plans to adopt the girl as well" the Matron warned probably thinking the girl was unworthy of being adopted just because she associated with Naruto.

Sakumo however could care less about that as he traipsed through the village to the Hokage Tower "Gai-kun told me you plan on adopting young Sakura-chan" Hiruzen was ready for him and Sakumo could do little more than nod.

Immediately Hiruzen's expression went from relaxed to serious in .5 seconds "Then you need to know Sakura is not originally of this village, she's aware of course, but of not where she comes, that knowledge is to dangerous for her to know right now" the Hokage informed.

Wondering if it would change Sakumo's mind "May I inquire as to where she was born initially and perhaps even inform her when the time is right, since that will be my responsibility as her adoptive parent if she agrees" Sakumo requested.

To the Hokage's relief, Sakumo was completely set on the idea of adopting the young girl who'd come to them by chance "A now destroyed and massacred village deep within Lightning Country, Dokugakure" Hiruzen blew out a puff of smoke.

"Even the former Raikage went to great lengths to erase the existence of that village from their minds after the tragedy, any mention of it ends in death from an unknown force who hated the village, even here in Leaf we can't be to careful of anyone listening" the wizened Hokage continued.

Proving that Sakura's past was very dangerous "But once she's old enough and able to take care of herself I see no harm in allowing you to tell her, even unseal the memories I had sealed away a day after she came to Leaf, even return these items to her" Hiruzen finished.

Fishing around in a desk drawer before emerging with a dark purple scroll, the contents that were unsealed from within revealed detailed schematics and probably the last Dokugakure headband in existence "I'll raise her to be strong to take over her villages legacy" Sakumo nodded.

Not deterred in his quest to adopt the child even now with that he dismissed himself, tucking the scroll out of sight, casting a glance at the sun he realized that if he didn't hurry he would be late so off to the flower shop he went.

"Ah Sakumo-san it's been awhile since you visited" Inoichi greeted with a kind smile, stood behind the register while his wife flitted about the shop tending to flowers or customers as they came in requesting bouquets.

Sakumo chuckled "Indeed, I'm here to pick up specific flowers, general daisy, geranium, gladiolus, purple and white heather, and a mayflower" the silver haired man requested, half turned in Aiko's direction so she could hear his order as well as her husband could.

Inoichi and Aiko blinked at him in confusion "What on earth could you want those flowers for unless you were planning on taking another wife" Aiko asked, though she did go around collecting the chosen flowers for the very special bouquet.

She was even more confused when the man shook his head "Nope, I'm going to be adopting this cute little girl by the name of Sakura, I thought she'd appreciate these flowers as they compliment her in the language of flowers" Sakumo admitted.

Both the Yamanaka's were very surprised "Mm Sakura you say, I seem to remember Ino-chan ranting and raving about a rude girl named Sakura calling her friend Ami pathetic and annoying a couple months ago" the Yamanaka Patriarch frowned.

That was news to Sakumo and he wondered if the Ami girl had tried to do something to Naruto, it was the only reason he could think of after all since Sakura was quite protective of the boy "Not only that but Ino-chan said she spread terrible rumors about Ami-chan as well" Aiko warned.

It was something he would have to get to the bottom of later as Sakumo payed for his order then hurried from the shop the kids would be released from the academy soon and he wanted to be there to greet her and ask her if she would like it if he adopted her.

Right on time he arrived as he saw a gaggle of children escaping the academy for the weekend and before to long he spotted a head of very bright pink hair walking his way "Hey it's the old man from that shop last week" Naruto burst out recognizing him immediately.

Drawing attention onto him as well "Very smart Naruto-kun, yes I'm Sakumo Hatake" Sakumo introduced himself ruffling the boys unruly locks that he'd inherited from his Father, it was such a shame but he was here on a different mission for the day.

As Sakura peered up at him suspicion in her viridian irises "Okay then Sakumo-san what are you doing here, are you picking up your child" Sakura asked politely not as worried as before seeing as the guy actually seemed to like Naruto.

"Well not quite, my son is a little to old for the academy, however I do have a reason for being here Sakura, that is to say I want to adopt you into my family" the White Fang informed crouching so that he was eye level with the young girl.

Obviously the request was shocking for her because no one had ever asked before, emerald irises bore into his charcoal colored irises most likely searching for any hint that this was a joke "Why you don't know me" the rosette finally asked.

Missing how Naruto's face fell, though he perked right back up upon realizing that Sakura was going to be happy so he would have to be happy for her as well "That's true but most adults looking to adopt don't know the child their adopting either" Sakumo explained.

Ignoring how he was being stared at "Guess so, but Naruto deserves it more than me, why did you pick me and not him, I can take care of myself" Sakura scowled, selfless even now and Naruto should have known she would have noticed his unhappy jealous expression.

Sakumo winced "Naruto-kun's situation is complicated and no I can't say anymore than that, if I were to ask to adopt him, Naruto-kun could get hurt, I'm not stopping you two from being friends, but at the end of the day I chose you, so what do you say" the silver haired man offered again.

Trying to explain the bare minimum that he could "Sakura-chan don't sacrifice your own happiness just for me, I know you want to be apart of a family just as much as I do, I'll be fine" the blonde interjected before she could outright reject the man offering to take her in.

Her mouth opened and closed, struggling for a moment until "You'll really adopt me" the pinkette inquired nervously, it was the first time she'd ever felt this way and she wasn't quite sure how to handle the unexpected feelings.

"That's right Sakura-chan, all we have to do is go see Hokage-sama, where I sign these papers and you'll be adopted" Sakumo nodded, carefully straightening from his crouch and as much as he wanted to pick the girl up and carry her.

What Gai had told him was at the forefront of his mind and he wanted Sakura to get use to him first before he tried to lift her "Can I come to, just for moral support" Naruto blurted, not wanting to be left on his own and fearful of how this separation was going to affect the adults.

They may think that it was safe to start beating on him again "Like I'd leave you behind knucklehead, plus we still have our homework to do and you aren't getting out of that" Sakura snorted, grabbing the blondes hand tightly, daring him to leave her on her own.

"It's the weekend Sakura-chan why do you always insist on getting our homework done immediately" the blonde sulked trudging after Sakura who was practically dragging him along with her as they started walking in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

And Sakumo was thoroughly amused "Because if we get it done immediately we have the rest of the weekend to spend doing what we want and not worrying about that mess" the rosette rolled her eyes lightly, completely nonsensical.

The adult walking with them tried not to laugh "My what a sharp tongue you have Sakura-chan" the White Fang coughed into his hand hiding a smile, which reminded him, he would have to ask Sakura about the incident with Ino's friend Ami.

Later for now all he was focused on was signing the adoption papers and having the girl become a part of his family, Kakashi was going to be surprised sure, but he hoped his son wouldn't mind having a little sister to dote on.

Sakura shrugged and soon enough they arrived at their destination "Right, I'll be waiting right here for you Sakura-chan" Naruto grinned reassuringly knowing that he wouldn't be allowed into the office while the meeting got underway.

Peridot orbs bore into his blue filled with reluctance to leave him on his own now "Hang on just a second" Sakumo seemed to understand what the problem was, he could feel the glares as well and quickly he created a shadow clone to watch over the blonde boy.

With that Sakura relaxed "We can go now" Sakura crossed her arms feeling very out of her depth right now as they trekked up the stairs and into the Hokage Tower, a few minutes later they were sitting before the Hokage.

Who blew out a puff of smoke and she watched the smoke swirl around the room in slight fascination "Managed to convince you did he Sakura-san" Hiruzen chuckled softly at the young girl who was sitting rigidly in a chair beside Sakumo.

"Exactly Hokage-sama now I'll just sign this and you'll be known as Sakura Hatake from now on okay Sakura-chan" the silver haired man scribbled his signature on the adoption papers he'd collected from the Matron.

In just a few minutes the whole ordeal was over and done with and the duo walked out of the Hokage's office as family to one another "By the way these are for you" Sakumo remembered the bouquet in his hand and quickly handed it down to Sakura.

She took it with careful hands and inhaled softly enjoying the smell of the flowers "Thank you Sa…err Tou-san" the fuscia haired girl offered awkwardly but when Sakumo's charcoal orbs lit up she knew it was the right thing to say.

As he ruffled her hair gently taking care to not be to overbearing "Done already that was fast" the blonde was at her side less than a second later and got a face full of flowers, Sakura giggled when Naruto began sneezing from the overpowering smell of flowers.

"Mean, so now what, are we going back to the apartments so you can get your stuff to move out and whatnot" Naruto huffed, rubbing his nose with a tissue, yacking when he finally stopped sneezing and they were on the move again.

It was a good question and Sakura looked up to Sakumo wondering what his plans were now "We'll go pack up your apartment Sakura-chan in the meantime you two can get started on your homework" the silver haired shinobi answering.

Turning to start heading towards the apartment complex until he realized he hadn't a clue where the children lived "Just follow us we know the way" Sakura giggled again taking Naruto by the hand as she did so he didn't get separated.

Just like that they were on their way home or rather on the way home for Naruto from tomorrow on "Right, say Sakura I do have a question, when I went to the flower shop, the owners said something interesting that you called a girl named Ami pathetic" Sakumo coughed.

Before remembering yet again to his surprise though Sakura nodded "I did and annoying because she purposefully came up onto the roof trying to antagonize me, she was also the one who insulted me first, it wasn't my fault she couldn't handle retaliation" the pinkette snorted.

"Yeah called Sakura-chan a pink haired freak and called her forehead freakish to, but after that Himekari left her alone" the knucklehead blonde explained, Sakumo frowned before shrugging there was nothing he could do.

Eight minutes later they were entering Sakura's apartment "Very neat, nice and clean I see" the White Fang took a moment to look around and try to understand Sakura a little better, judging by all he'd seen so far she was a very nonsensical individual.

But her personality was slightly contradicting "I make Naruto clean his every week to, otherwise it gets messy fast" Sakura piped in, Naruto huffed at her before plopping down and dragging out his school books so they could do their homework.

"Lets just get this done okay so that we can….are we still gonna hang out with Shikamaru tomorrow" Naruto asked wondering if their plans were going to be disrupted now, it was going to be so hard being separated from Sakura.

Off to the side where he was sealing some books away "Don't worry Naruto-kun as soon as she's finished eating breakfast in the morning I'll bring her straight over so that you can hang out" Sakumo assured going around packing things.

Making sure to get Sakura's opinion on whether or not certain things needed to be brought along "It's okay whatever is left I'm just gonna give to Naruto" the rosette shrugged like it was no big deal and it wasn't.

Naruto needed nice things "Really that's awesome Sakura-chan, ooh does that mean I get your fancy plates and cups" the blonde chattered excitedly, which rose when she nodded and he had a hard time reigning himself in to focus on his homework again.

By the time they were done the entire apartment was bare of all signs of life "She'll see you in the morning Naruto-kun" the silver haired shinobi assured once more ruffling the boys hair and just like that Sakura was gone from sight.


	5. Chapter 4

~Authors Note

Enter Kakashi Hatake, Kakashi comes back home after a two week long mission to find out his dad's adopted a little girl, who is now his little sister, after their initial meeting he is quite intrigued, hope you like the chapter.

End Authors Note~

* * *

The following morning Sakura woke up bright and early, so after dressing for the day in casual clothes, exited her room to head down the hall into the living room, Sakumo looked up from the couch where he was reading "Did you sleep well Sakura-chan" Sakumo asked.

It had after all been her first night in a new place "Just fine I guess, the same as usual uh Tou-san" Sakura shrugged lightly, before clambering onto the couch to sit next to Sakumo and still finding it difficult to call the man her Father.

Sakumo chuckled ruffling her bangs then focused on reading for a bit longer since it was rather early and Naruto probably wasn't even awake yet "By the way I forgot to give you this since you were rather tired, it's a welcome to the family present" the White Fang remembered suddenly.

Putting down the paper and standing to collect something from a shelf, when Sakura realized what it was, her expressive orbs lit up "The tantou from that new weapons shop, but that thing was expensive" the rosette took the weapon with careful hands in disbelief.

"For a shinobi with a steady income not so much Sakura-chan, now I'm just gonna jump into the kitchen and get breakfast started" Sakumo shrugged, pleased that he'd managed to put a smile on the girl's face before he disappeared into the kitchen.

Leaving Sakura alone with her new weapon "I'll have to show it to Shikamaru some other time" Sakura decided after a couple of minutes, plus she still didn't have anything to make poisons with and that was the main reason she'd wanted the tantou for anyway.

With that in mind Sakura rushed back to her room and put the tantou on her dresser, grabbed her wallet, shoved it in her pocket then hurried back to the living room, fifteen minutes later Sakumo called out that breakfast was ready.

And she entered the kitchen "So big plans for the day, I know you'll be hanging out with Naruto-kun and Shikamaru-kun but do you got any other friends that I should know about" the silver haired man asked once he'd plated up the food and they were sitting at the table.

By this point she was use to Naruto and Shikamaru being called her friends "Just wandering around, I'll probably play a couple rounds of shogi with Shikamaru, then go explore the Nara Compound with him and Naruto, he said he wanted to show us something" the pinkette said.

Not mentioning any other friends because the two boys were the only two she hung out with, which reminded her of something "Hmm what about girl friends, surely boys aren't the only friends you have right" Sakumo blinked.

Surprise, surprise though the girl shook her head "No female friends, by the way you mentioned you had a son that was to old for the academy, when do you think I'll get to meet him" Sakura asked suddenly after taking a sip of her apple juice.

"Ah now that you mention it Sakura-chan, probably tonight, he doesn't know about you yet, since he's been off on a mission this past week" the older male chuckled, wondering if Kakashi would be home before then so he could explain that way no misunderstandings happened.

Viridian irises blinked back at him as Sakura fell silent at that, and a few minutes later she was done eating breakfast "Okay I'm going off to hang out with Naruto and Shikamaru" the rosette waved once she'd cleaned up after herself.

Then after tugging on her sandals disappeared out the door, Sakumo shook his head quietly in amusement, cleaning up the rest of the dishes as well before heading out the door to request an in the village mission to keep him busy for awhile.

~Meanwhile~

Like she said Sakura went straight to the apartment complex that she'd lived in up until yesterday and after a series of knocks Naruto answered the door looking as if he'd literally just rolled out of bed but upon seeing her his blue eyes lit up.

"Good Morning Sakura-chan" Naruto greeted unable to help himself as he hugged his first friend, even though hugs from her were few and far between Sakura calmly returned his hug with a light one of her own before he finally released her.

And stood back allowing her into his apartment "You go get dressed, I'll cook you breakfast, then we'll go find Shikamaru" Sakura nudged him back towards his room to ready himself for the day, Naruto didn't need to be told twice and zipped off.

While Sakura rolled up the sleeves to her dark green sweater shirt and marched into the blonde's tiny kitchen to make him breakfast, when Naruto came back he was quick to pull out some dishes and set the table, then sit and wait until he could eat.

"So Sakura-chan what's that old man like when you two are alone, he didn't do anything weird to you did he, or is he still nice" the blonde chattered wanting to make sure nothing funny was going on in which Sakura got hurt.

This earned a small amused smile "No knucklehead he didn't do anything weird, he's nice, way to nice I think, he bought me that tantou I was looking at in the weapons shop and he said that with a shinobi's income nothing was to expensive for him" the pinkette huffed.

But she didn't have any room to complain and was giving her a chance to experience being part of a family "Really I saw the price tag, that thing was super expensive and that's good, did you sleep well" Naruto gaped before resuming his earlier line of questioning.

"Yeah, now eat up, I bet Shikamaru's already awake and waiting for us" Sakura nodded, pushing a plate full of food towards the knucklehead, Naruto dug in with gusto while she situated herself in a chair to wait for him to finish.

Eight minutes later the food had been devoured, Naruto dropped the plate carefully in the sink, tugged on his sandals and together they exited his apartment only to immediately run into Genma "Whoa there kids what's the hurry" Genma waved, it having been awhile since he'd been by.

Sakura smiled up at him "Just going to hang out with Shikamaru, he said there was something he wanted to show us" the pinkette announced, feeling quite giddy all of a sudden to the tokujo's amusement as he bent and ruffled her bangs.

Apparently all adults were fond of ruffling little kids hair "Yeah, yeah and you know what Sakura-chan got adopted believe it" the blonde burst out, happy for his friend, though he wished someone would adopt him to.

Genma raised a mahogany brow in surprise "Oh yeah and when did this happen, who adopted you Sakura-chan" the brunet questioned as they began their trek across the village to the Nara Compound, Gai suspiciously absent that morning.

Oh well it was his fault for missing out on a potentially interesting conversation "It happened yesterday, my last name now is Hatake, he stopped us outside the academy and asked me" Sakura explained keeping a firm grip on Naruto.

Who simply let her tug him along behind him as he was use to "He even gave her a bouquet of flowers" Naruto chirped, omitting the fact that he'd run face first into said flowers and sneezed so much it felt like his nose was going to fall off.

"That's good news kiddo, Sakumo-san is a great man, his moniker happens to be Leafs White Fang, better yet I know his son, who's your big brother now, Kakashi, went to the academy with him as a matter of fact" Genma grinned.

Amused by the turn of events, "Really, do you think he'd like me, Genma-san" the pinkette looked up at him, fear that the man who was her brother now wouldn't care for her at all, despite being apart of his family.

"It's not like you to worry Sakura-chan, but I assure you Kakashi is gonna adore you, he'll take one look at you and love you I promise" the tokujo winked, hoping that would be the case, otherwise Sakura was going to be upset with him.

And that was something he wanted to avoid at all costs, it had taken him and Gai forever to gain her trust and he didn't want to lose it "Right here we are" the blonde piped in as they finally came to a stop at the Nara Compound gates.

Waiting for them was Shikamaru's Dad, Genma waved and disappeared in a plume of smoke "Alright off we go, Shikamaru's waiting for you" Shikaku snorted still not understanding how his son had roped him in to helping set up a surprise for his two friends.

Less than a minute later Sakura figured out they weren't heading towards the main family house "Um Shikaku-san where exactly are we going" Sakura questioned hesitantly as they headed through gates they'd never been through before.

Shikaku glanced back at her "Forest, don't worry your not going to far in" the Nara Patriarch assured with a light roll of his eyes, though he was curious about something "So did Sakumo Hatake end up adopting you" he inquired.

Naruto immediately perked up "He did, yesterday after academy let out believe it" Naruto nodded his head eagerly, answering before Sakura could and she sent him an exasperation smile, causing him to duck his head and smile sheepishly in apology.

Though he knew she wasn't truly mad at him "About time I thought you two were never going to show up" Shikamaru grumbled when his dad and two friends appeared before him in the clearing he'd chosen for their surprise.

"Had to wait for them Shikamaru, they probably woke up late and wanted to eat breakfast before coming here, anyway you know the way back, I have work to do" Shikaku rolled his eyes again, then with a wave he was gone.

Shikamaru scoffed under his breath "Troublesome old man, never mind, right like I said I have a surprise for you, since I heard we're going into clan history, for me and Naruto, I don't know about for you Sakura, I thought I'd give you a hands on lesson about the Nara clan" the Nara heir informed.

"I wouldn't have the foggiest but this is great Shikamaru, it's been awhile since I've been to the library so this hands on lesson will be awesome" the rosette smiled in excitement, intrigued by the many different clans living in the Leaf Village.

Because she didn't know anything about herself except for the things she'd gotten into the past year "Boring…but if you think this will help I guess I can sit down and listen for once" the blonde booed, despite his complaining though he sat down while Shikamaru launched into a lecture.

During this time after completing a few simple missions inside the village, Sakumo returned home only to get a shock "Dad" Kakashi greeted barely looking up from that mornings paper, clutching a mug of coffee in his hands, seemed he'd underestimated the time in which Kakashi would return.

And now he had the wonderful task of informing his son of his adopted sister "Kakashi-kun there's something I have to tell you" Sakumo began, taking a seat on the opposite couch and hoping the following conversation would end well.

Kakashi finally looked up, upon seeing the serious expression put down both cup and paper to listen to whatever it was his Father was going to tell him "Okay shoot, what's going on, something didn't happen did it" the younger silver haired man frowned.

Mask bunching up at the corners as he did so "No, well yes, but it's nothing bad, you see I adopted a little girl yesterday, her name is Sakura, she's very smart, please give her a chance before you reject her, I promise I didn't go into this lightly either" the White Fang announced.

Watching for any sign that his son didn't like the news he'd just imparted on him "Why couldn't you have waited until I was back to do this" Kakashi groaned, feeling out of his depth, not quite sure how to feel about the news that he had a little sister now.

"I wasn't sure how long you'd be gone until I got news this morning that you'd be back sometime today, plus she needed last night to adjust a little to being apart of this family" Sakumo laughed sheepishly knowing he'd kind of rushed things.

But he hadn't been sure Sakura would accept his offer to adopt her "Right…well where is she if she's my little sister I should get to meet her….Dad, please tell you didn't let her go off on her own" the Copy Cat Ninja seemed to realize after a couple of minutes.

Considering he'd been home for the last half hour, alone and his Dad had come home alone so the only obvious answer was that his little sister was off somewhere on her own "She's with her friends at the Nara Compound" the older silver haired shinobi admitted.

Speaking of Sakura, Shikamaru had finally just ended his extensive lecture on his clan's background history "My brain hurts" Naruto moaned pitifully, holding his head and unsure that anything of consequence had actually imprinted itself into his mind to remember later on.

"Don't be a baby knucklehead, you need to start learning how to remember this stuff, especially when Iruka-sensei decides its time to give you guys a test" Sakura snorted lightly, glad that Shikamaru had done this for them.

Otherwise she might have missed out on it since she was one year ahead of everyone else in history "Knucklehead, anyway the lecture is over, we can go explore, maybe even see if some of the deer or fawns will come up to us" Shikamaru smirked.

Like he thought Naruto perked up at the offer to explore and maybe pet some forest animals, Sakura was similarly excited as they marched off to do just that for the next hour, it was as they were contemplating going to Shikamaru's house.

That the first fawn approached them "Aww your so cute" the rosette squealed quietly taking the baby carrot Shikamaru held out to her and holding it out to the baby deer, who inched forward cautiously before all to happily accepting the food that was being offered to her.

"Well there's a shock, Sakura-chan acting like a girl for the first time ever" the blonde laughed under his breath to Shikamaru, who was watching Sakura rub her hands over the fawn now that the creature had deemed her safe.

And just as suddenly there were more fawns surrounding them "Here I bet they only came out for the carrots" the ebony haired heir smirked again handing out more carrots until there were none left, the fawn went on their merry way after that.

Leaving the kids to hurry from the forest and to his house "Welcome back Shikamaru-kun…hello Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, here to play shogi I take it" Yoshino greeted as they traipsed into the living room and plopped down on the floor.

Now there was a suggestion as Shikamaru grabbed for his shogi board and expertly set it up "Hello Yoshino-san and yep, though it was nice to get to explore some of the forest and meet some fawns" Sakura returned the greeting with one of her own.

"Yeah and listen to a lecture from Shikamaru" Naruto huffed, his head no longer hurt sure, but he was certain that most of what he'd been told hadn't stuck, oh well he could always ask for another lecture from Shikamaru if need be.

The woman smiled at them in amusement "How about I go make some snacks, I'm sure your hungry after all that traipsing about" the Nara Matriarch clapped her hands, then without waiting disappeared into the kitchen.

Shikamaru sighed under his breath "Anyway if we're going to play we should get started" the Nara heir reminded and Sakura turned to face him, taking her turn first because he was nice like that, with Naruto watching in bored curiosity.

He still didn't understand what was so interesting about the boring game but if Sakura liked it that's all that mattered "Alright here we go kids, snacks, enjoy" Yoshino returned just as the game turned intense.

It seemed Sakura was getting better at Shogi for Shikamaru stared hard at the board trying to figure out his next move, though he did accept the bowl of anmitsu that Naruto handed him and a spoon to eat while he thought.

But he kept his gaze on the board, likewise Sakura did the same thing waiting for Shikamaru's move to make her own, "Goodness they take it so seriously don't they Naruto-kun" the Nara Matriarch couldn't help but giggle.

Poor Naruto didn't even look like he understood "Yeah, believe it" the blonde quipped, watching as Shikamaru finally made a move, Sakura smiled, then pushed one of her own pieces forward, immediately ending the game in yet another tie.

"Checkmate Shikamaru, ha, tied with you in less moves than before" the pinkette declared, while Shikamaru groaned, because he'd been so sure that he was going to win that time, only to end up in a deadlock again for what seemed the millionth time.

Yoshino shook her head at their antics as Shikamaru reset the board and they started another game, by the time it was almost lunch he and Sakura had tied four consecutive games in a row "I don't get it" Naruto admitted, having laid down on his stomach to watch ages ago.

"Me either but one of these days I will beat you even if it is troublesome" Shikamaru grumbled, lost on how he kept tying and Sakura had been playing shogi for even less time than he had and she still didn't know how she did it either.

Sakura shrugged "Anyway thank you for the lecture Shikamaru and for the anmitsu Yoshino-san but I think I'm going to go eat lunch with my adoptive Father" Sakura informed, rising from the floor and stretching.

Obviously that was news to both Yoshino and Shikamaru "Have fun Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun" Yoshino waved the two kids off with a smile, wondering about who could have adopted Sakura, she figured she would get her answer some other time as she headed into the kitchen.

Eight minutes later after exiting the Nara Compound, Naruto realized that Sakura wasn't leading them back to the apartment complex he lived in "Do you really think that old man will let me eat lunch with you" the blonde asked nervously.

"Absolutely Naruto, he doesn't seem to be like those adults that try to hurt you and I think you can trust him" the pinkette nodded seriously, undeterred in her quest to eat lunch with her adoptive father as they arrived at her new house.

Without even knocking cause it was her home, she threw open the door "I'm home from Shikamaru's" Sakura called out, barely bending down to remove her sandals, shooting Naruto a pointed look to do the same before they entered the living room.

Naruto gripped her hand tighter just as she spotted the extra person in the room, coincidentally he noticed them at the same time and stood "Hello there, I'm Kakashi, you must be Sakura-chan right" Kakashi waved awkwardly at the young girl.

He'd really thought she was going to be older "And I'm Naruto Uzumaki you know" Naruto burst out feeling just as awkward and nervous, from his spot on the couch Sakumo chuckled and waved the little blonde over, allowing the adoptive siblings a moment without their interference.

As Sakura waved back "That's right I'm Sakura, Sakura Hatake, Tou-san adopted me" the rosette introduced herself quietly, Kakashi took a step forward then crouched so that he could be eye level with the little girl.

"Okay and how old are you Sakura-chan" the younger silver haired male questioned, crinkling his visible eye at the child, making an effort in getting to know Sakura, who peered at him with large expressive green eyes.

Then she held up six fingers "I'm six, March the 28th is my birthday" Sakura informed seriously, Sakumo cracked a grin, while Naruto huffed out a laugh, both were ignored for the time being as Kakashi continued staring down at Sakura.

Maybe a little tiny bit shocked at her mannerisms "Uh-huh what else, do you have a hobby, are you going to the academy, Dad said you were smart" Kakashi prodded gently, getting more curious by the minute.

The latest questions though opened up a dam "I love reading about poisons, someday I wanna be a well known poison user, so of course I'm going to the academy and very smart, I'm two years ahead of everyone in math and one year ahead of everyone in history" the pinkette burst out.

In a very matter of fact tone that left her adoptive brother floundering for a second "Plus Sakura-chan is also in the advanced chakra theory class and she said that the sensei is going to have them start working on chakra exercises soon" the blonde piped in.

When it seemed like Sakura wasn't going to mention the other advanced class she was in "Come on Naruto-kun, I'm sure you kids are hungry, you can watch me cook lunch while those two get further acquainted" the White Fang chuckled.

Extremely amused by the dumbfounded expression on his son's face "Very smart indeed, so I take it that he's one of your friends" the Copy Ninja mused before moving on to a different topic all together, wanting to learn more about the little girl.

Who nodded her head in answer "Kinda, he latched on to me, but I don't mind him, the adults at the orphanage treated him awful, I became his buffer and he became important to me" Sakura rambled trying to explain what Naruto was to her.

Calling him her friend still wasn't on the agenda it seemed despite allowing others to do the same "Dad told me you were friends with Shikaku's son" Kakashi commented wanting to hear how that friendship had come about.

Again Sakura nodded her head "We play shogi, I'm the first person that can tie with him four to five consecutive games in a row" the pinkette giggled and she intended on getting her own shogi board so that she could practice and get better to eventually win a game against Shikamaru.

Kakashi sighed, rubbing a hand down his face as he did so "You surprise me Sakura-chan, I didn't think there was any one in the world other than Shikaku who could tie with his son" the younger silver haired shinobi laughed.

He was about to continue his questioning when Sakura's stomach rumbled "Oops, Shikamaru had us roaming around his clan's forest for an hour, then we sat and played shogi for another hour or so" Sakura looked down slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, anyway it looks like lunch is done so might as well get in there and eat right" Kakashi chuckled, leading the way into the kitchen where they sat at the table with Naruto, while Sakumo plated up the food and passed it around before taking a seat as well.

Then he clapped his hands "Go ahead and dig in" Sakumo gestured for them to start eating, Sakura immediately gave her thanks for the meal before digging in politely and Naruto, he tore into lunch with gusto, proving to be extremely hungry.

Even though he hadn't done much "Oh right thanks old man for the food" Naruto seemed to realize after a moment though that he hadn't thanked Sakumo for the food and quickly did so, earning a smile of acceptance from Sakura.

Until the entire meal had been devoured, just as she did that morning Sakura washed up after herself, silently prompting Naruto to do the same "Now what" the blonde asked when there was no more dishes to wash.

Sakura pursed her lips in thought "I was thinking about buying some books from the market with what I have left over from last weeks stipend and what I've had saved back for emergencies" the rosette finally said after a couple of minutes.

Her adoptive brother straightened "Will you allow me to accompany you Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, just in case" the Copy Ninja requested not willing to let Sakura out of his sights now that he'd met her, she was family, it was his duty to protect and watch after her now.

Naruto shrugged not caring and Sakura nodded in acquiesce "Go on now you three have fun, I'll be here waiting whenever you get back" the White Fang waved them off to enjoy the rest of the afternoon together, happy that his son had accepted Sakura with little trouble.

And that Sakura seemed to take to his son just as well, with that they were off to the market "So what kind of books are you looking for" Kakashi asked when they arrived in a general area where there were bookstores and stalls that sold all kinds of books.

"Books on poison crafting, poisonous plants, herbs, flowers those kinds of things, maybe even get a kit to make a mild one" Sakura informed, though she wasn't to sure about the second half of her answer as she was still debating over it.

Maybe after a couple more years of studying, that way she knew how to take extra special care not to get poisoned by her own poison "Seriously Sakura-chan what's your fascination with poisons" Naruto crinkled his nose.

Again confused at how not girly Sakura could be ninety percent of the time "Haven't the foggiest Naruto, maybe it's something to do with my missing memories, I could have been interested before" the pinkette shrugged lightly.

"Wait what do you mean missing memories" the Copy Ninja frowned, overhearing the statement from where he was trekking along behind the kids, high on alert, but still keeping an ear turned in the children's direction so he could participate in the conversation such as now.

Naruto was the one to answer "Yeah before your old man adopted her Sakura-chan didn't have a last name or even remember the past five years of her life right Sakura-chan" the blonde said wearing a frown of his own, he hoped someday Sakura was able to remember.

That way she could honor her real parents or possibly be reunited with them if they were still alive "Hello there Kakashi-san" before the conversation could continue a familiar person to all three of them sidled up to him.

While the little boy at the teenagers side scowled "Dobe, Meiwaku" Sasuke insulted, Sakura rolled her eyes and Naruto glowered right back, not impressed by the other boy in the least, before following Sakura's lead by ignoring Sasuke.

As they went around looking for the books she wanted "Itachi-kun what brings you and your brother to the market" Kakashi greeted, silver brow raised when Sakura didn't even turn to greet either Itachi or Sasuke.

Itachi chuckled "Out shopping for Mother, isn't that right Otouto" Itachi pressed a hand to his brothers head, ignoring the hostile atmosphere between the three kids, Sasuke if anything became even more upset that they had to be anywhere near Naruto and Sakura.

But he did nod after a moment "Got them" Sakura declared ten minutes later clutching three books in her arms, an excited twinkle in her peridot colored irises, probably hardly able to wait until they got back so she could sit and read them.

Something occurred to Itachi just as the trio started back in the direction of home for two of them at least "Are you part of Sakura-san's protection detail like Genma-san and Gai-san are, is that why your tailing her" the Uchiha heir inquired suddenly.

Kakashi paused and looked back at his frequent mission partner in confusion "No Itachi-kun, my Dad adopted her yesterday so Sakura-chan's my little sister" the silver haired nin explained, though curious about what Itachi was talking about.

He would just have to ask them later if he saw them "Your Dad adopted her, that annoying freaky forehead girl" the younger Uchiha scowled, not content to just leave it at that when they went to leave again, disrupting their plans.

Sakura clutched her books tighter, getting real sick and tired of Sasuke's mouth, but reminding herself that he was the Uchiha Clan Head's son and therefor couldn't hit him, said nothing "SHUT UP YOU STUPID TEME" Naruto however was past his limit of patience where Sasuke was concerned.

And he went to lunge when Sakura grabbed the back of his shirt in a white knuckled grip, holding it so tightly Naruto thought his shirt was going to rip actually, with a huff he crossed his arms over his chest, settling for simply shooting death glares at the jerk.

Who gave a smug smile, practically taunting the blonde to try and hit him "Enough Otouto, you don't want Mother to find out what you did a couple months ago do you" Itachi sighed trying end things peacefully before things got even more out of control.

Sasuke went as white as a ghost at the threat and then he and Itachi carried on their way to where the groceries were "Care to share what that was about" Kakashi asked seriously confused, what had Sasuke done a couple months ago.

Clearly Naruto and Sakura knew otherwise Naruto wouldn't have looked so smug at how quickly Sasuke had gone pale at the threat "He pushed Sakura-chan down when she returned his pencil without so much as a thank you, then started calling her foul names for no reason believe it" the blonde scowled.

Obviously not happy that Sakura was getting bullied "It's okay Naruto, he can't do anything, otherwise he'll be the one getting in trouble" the pinkette patted Naruto on the back as they walked just glad to be as far away from Sasuke as she could get for now.

Until they had to go back to the academy on Monday anyway "Well if things get worse, please tell a sensei or Dad okay" the Copy Ninja requested in a serious tone of voice, Sakura nodded silently, and a couple minutes later they were crowding into the living room of her new house.

And she plopped down on the couch, dragging Naruto with her before cracking open one of her new books, Naruto snagged one to read as well just because it was something to do "How did everything go, I get the feeling something happened" Sakumo asked.

When his son gestured to the kitchen, indicating he wanted to speak without bothering the kids "Apparently Fugaku's youngest is bullying Sakura, might want to watch out for that" Kakashi informed and it was news to Sakumo as they returned to the living room.

Sakura and Naruto read for the next couple of hours until it was dinner and then after eating dinner with the new family of three Naruto tugged on his sandals "Guess I ought to get back, thanks for letting me eat with you Old Man" Naruto waved.

Peering down the darkening streets in trepidation, "Can we walk him back" Sakura set her sights on Kakashi, knowing that nighttime was much more dangerous for Naruto, Kakashi nodded and nine minutes later Naruto vanished into his apartment.

Then it was back to the house for Kakashi and Sakura, who read a little more before ultimately bidding the two males goodnight, she was exhausted after a long day wrought with adventure and she was sure the next day would be the same before they knew it the weekend was over and it was back to the academy, studying how to be ninja.


	6. Chapter 5

~Authors Note

Back with another chapter of Leaf's Poisonous Pink Fang, here we get into a little bit of training and Sakura gets her own ninja hound pack, I'm keeping to the breed of schnauzer as they seemed to appeal anyway enjoy the chapter.

End Note~

* * *

Before they knew it, their first year as academy students had come to an end "Phew passed to the next year, thank you Sakura-chan I couldn't have done it without you" Naruto cheered when he got his final report card back.

All B's except for one C in Math, that was his worst subject, Sakura had made sure he stayed on top of his other subjects "Yeah no doubt my Dad plans on training me for next year when we actually start getting into physical stuff" Shikamaru groaned.

While Sakura, she was just a little sad that she would have to wait three months to be a second year student "Maybe if I asked my Tou-san, he'll teach me to, I don't know how to throw a shuriken yet or do much with my chakra besides sticking a leaf to my thumb" Sakura chimed in.

Looking forward to summer break just as suddenly to the boys amusement, one of whom was still six unlike her and Shikamaru who were seven now "Sakura-chan, where are you" Sakumo's voice called from the crowd in front of them a second later.

Probably unable to see her despite her bright hair, her viridian orbs lit up as she threw her hand in the air "Here Tou-san, come on Naruto, see you sometime Shikamaru" the rosette waved to Shikamaru who spotted his own Father.

"I'll send my Dad to invite you over if we don't see each other within the next week, that would be troublesome to go the whole summer without playing shogi with one another" the Nara heir yawned, trudging towards his Father.

They watched him go with amused smiles "Right let's go Sakura-chan, your old man's waiting" the blonde at her side reminded and so off they went, weaving through the crowd expertly until coming to a full stop in front of Sakumo.

Who smiled down at them and feeling extra happy Sakura thrust her report card at him "My what's this, oh your report card, hmm good job I expected no less of you" the White Fang hummed, only to praise his adopted daughter in the next moment.

He wasn't surprised when Naruto showed off his own report card to get a praising pat on the head as well "This calls for a celebration doesn't it, why don't you two kip off to home, and I'll run down to the market to get some groceries" Sakumo suggested.

"Let me help, I can carry some bags to you know Tou-san" Sakura huffed at him, having warmed up to him quite a bit, though she still didn't allow him to carry her, which was fine he supposed, but Sakura did cuddle a little.

Sakumo chuckled and ruffled her hair "But I was hoping to spend some time with you Sakura-chan" Kakashi's voice called out from behind them and Sakura swung around to face him, since it had been a couple weeks since she'd seen him.

And wanting the two to have a little one on one time "How about I go with the old man instead Sakura-chan" Naruto offered, not selfish in regards to his friend, he'd practically gotten a family out of it to, without the whole being adopted part, he was as good as.

Kakashi crinkled his eye at the little blonde in thanks "Now how about it Sakura-chan" the Copy Ninja held out his hand and Sakura took it with a little hesitation, their bond as siblings still had yet to fully develop since he was gone all the time on missions.

But he had the next couple of months off and he was going to spend that time wisely with Sakura "Okay see you back at the house then" the pinkette waved watching the duo walk off and in a plume of smoke she and Kakashi were home.

Tugging off their sandals before padding into the living room to sit on the couch together "So Sakura-chan what are you plans for the summer" Kakashi asked wanting to hear it from the girl herself so he could plan accordingly.

Immediately the seven year old perked up "Um well I was gonna ask Tou-san if he'd teach me some things, like how to throw shuriken and other things that I could do with my chakra, stuff like that" Sakura admitted.

It was as he'd expected from the little girl, Kakashi opened his mouth to offer to help her with that himself when a knock sounded "Just a minute" the silver haired shinobi called, standing to go answer the door only to wish he hadn't.

For there on the other side were Gai and Genma "Ah Kakashi-kun my youthful rival, we thought you'd be home, is Sakura-chan home as well" Gai cut in before he could tell the duo to leave, his brow twitched.

And with a grumble he let his two former classmates in "There you are Sakura-chan, so how did you do, what were your grades like, I bet you're a straight A student aren't you" Genma grinned when he spotted the girl sitting on the couch waiting for her big brother.

Emerald irises lit up at the sight of them, with a sulk Kakashi sat down to wait for them to finish their conversation "You bet Genma-san, see" the fuscia haired girl giggled, flashing her report card at the duo.

Perfect grades not that either male had really expected much else from the child "Wow what youthfulness Sakura-chan, keep up the good work" the taijutsu expert launched into one of his rants about youth and Sakura merely smiled in amusement.

"Nice, now we won't feel so guilty about getting you this, blondy gets one to, cause I'm sure he got good grades to" the tokujo announced handing over a box that was tied with twine, though Sakura didn't open it just yet.

So they figured she was waiting for the knucklehead "Right back to what I was saying before, I could help you with shuriken practice Sakura-chan, if you want" Kakashi said now that he had a chance to and the girl glanced over to him.

Trying to assess whether he was being serious or not "You'd really help me Kakashi-ni" Sakura asked after a couple of minutes when she found what she was looking for, Kakashi nodded his head and she flashed him a bright smile.

Unlike her usual small smiles this was wide and stretched across her face "Just be prepared for that knucklehead to join the lesson for wherever Sakura-chan is, Naruto's not to far behind" Genma snorted.

Beside him Gai nodded in agreement "Quite, Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan have been inseparable from the moment they met" Gai reminded, still wondering why but not really bothered, in fact he thought it was great the two were friends.

Just then a knock echoed from the front door "Kakashi-kun, Sakura-chan can either of you get the door, I'm afraid we might have got a few to many groceries" Sakumo called from the other side and Sakura scrambled up from the couch to go open the door for him.

And Naruto, who was struggling to carry four bags and Sakura graciously took two from him "Thanks Sakura-chan, those things were heavy" Naruto admitted in a sheepish whisper, he just hadn't wanted to seem useless especially when he was going to be apart of the celebration.

Of course what he didn't account for was that Sakumo could still hear him and the older man shook his head with an inward chuckle, silently amused at the kids antics "By the way how did Shikamaru do, what were his grades" the White Fang questioned.

Putting groceries away while simultaneously pulling out cookware to make a delicious dinner to celebrate the kids making it through their first year as academy students "Hardly passable Tou-san, Shikamaru's simply put lazy and he barely put forth the effort to pass" the pinkette snorted.

Genma clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing like a lunatic "You spare no one do you Sakura-chan, even your friends get criticized" the tokubetsu Jonin said when he felt like he wouldn't start dying of laughter.

To further his amusement the girl shook her head "Course not, all year all that lazy ass did was sleep during class, skip with Choji whenever he could, barely turn in any homework, the bare minimum and somehow he still manages to pass" the blonde ticked off his fingers.

And here he was working his butt off just to keep his grades up to pass with good scores "There, there Naruto-kun at least you'll be together next year right so what's the problem" the taijutsu specialist ruffled his hair.

Kakashi shook his head hardly believing the conversation they were having "Honestly" the Copy Ninja sighed, letting it be, as he found great amusement out of it himself, eventually his former classmates had to leave.

Making sure to remind Sakura of the gifts they'd left for her and Naruto before Sakumo declared dinner ready "So can I ask what your plans for the summer are Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun" Sakumo asked, causing his son to chuckle under his breath.

He wondered what was so funny "I'm gonna train, I want to be prepared for next years lessons after all, so Kakashi-ni offered to teach me how to throw a shuriken and use my chakra for other things, but Tou-san will you help me learn how to wield my tantou" Sakura informed.

Requesting something of him for the first time since she'd become a part of his family "Me to, me to, I want to be ready for next year to you know" Naruto piped in, not wanting to be left out of any sort of training, especially now that they had willing sensei to teach them during the summers.

"Of course Naruto-kun, I specifically got two months off just for this very reason" Kakashi nodded in acceptance not to put out that Sakura had still asked something of their Father, Sakumo was better at wielding a tantou after all.

So he couldn't be jealous over that "I don't mind Sakura-chan, but if you want to learn how to wield shuriken, we should probably get you and Naruto-kun a pack, tomorrow" the older silver haired male shrugged.

Pleased that little Sakura-chan felt comfortable enough asking him something like that "By the way I was wondering Sakura, you see the Hatake family has a sort of tradition to sign on with ninja hounds and I wanted to get your opinion on it" the scarecrow shinobi said suddenly.

And his Father choked on his drink, coughing for a moment, before looking to Sakura who was contemplative "What you mean like sign on with them" the rosette inquired, technically she wasn't really Hatake by blood so would the ninja hounds accept her as a potential.

She didn't really see how "That sounds so cool you know" the blonde knucklehead exclaimed, wishing he was being offered to, but Sakura was the one who was part of the family, not him, which really sucked to be truthful.

On the other side of him Sakumo frowned lightly, considering the option himself now and he wondered why he hadn't thought of it before that day "Essentially yes Sakura-chan, you'd sign on then go see the pups to make a pack" Sakumo explained.

"The only thing is the pups will be about three months old each and you'd have to raise and train them here in the outside world and there's the whole matter of whether the summons leader will accept you" Kakashi informed, remembering that Sakura wasn't a true born Hatake.

If that was the case teaching her how to wield her tantou might be the only thing they could do to continue family traditions "Say I did decide, would I have to do it right now" Sakura frowned trying to consider her options.

Both males of her family shook their heads "Good cause right now I just want to focus on learning how to wield a shuriken right Sakura-chan" Naruto flashed a bright whiskered grin at his friend who nodded in answer.

With that they dug in to their cooling meal once more and after cleaning up after themselves traipsed into the living room to open the gifts they'd been left "Looks like we don't need to buy a pack of shuriken after all Tou-san" the pinkette giggled.

Unveiling a pack of shuriken, the weapons pouch was a forest green like her storage pouch, while the shuriken themselves were green "Awesome, Gai and Genma are so cool believe it" the knucklehead cheered, excited about his own weapons.

Which were so dark orange they were nearly black, while the weapons pouch was the same color as his storage pouch, keeping the theme apparently "One of these days I'd like to know why those two stop by to see you all the time Sakura-chan" the Copy Ninja sighed.

Confused obviously for the reason his former classmates kept an eye on his sister "I'll inform you later Kakashi-kun" and most surprising of all was his Dad, the older silver haired male had known and hadn't told him which was so not cool in the least.

Despite him being over twenty now and still living at home, partially anyway, he hopped between his apartment and home, but he still knew next to nothing about his adopted sister beyond what she'd told them and what they'd learned over the last several months.

More his Father than him since he was busy "Before I forget, Kakashi-kun and I did chip in to get you congratulation gifts to" Sakumo chimed in suddenly having nearly forgotten, his son to, as a lone charcoal iris widened before he was gone to collect said gifts.

"Here we are, one for Sakura-chan and one for Naruto-kun" Kakashi handed over the congratulatory gifts to each child, Sakura shot him a smile while Naruto grinned hardly able to reign in his excitement over getting not just one but two gifts.

As such he was the first one to open his "Books, bleh what on earth would I need books for" Naruto pouted, a little disappointed until Sakura chanced a glance at the title of said books and her eyes widened in surprise.

Casting a look at her adoptive family who had no intention of explaining what said books were, she rolled her eyes lightly "Fuinjutsu books Naruto, you can do all kinds of things if you read those books and practice the seals within" Sakura announced.

Very happy with her own gift, books as well, but not just any books, but books on poisonous herbs from another country "That's right Naruto-kun, excellent Sakura-chan, and if you want you can learn to, I'm sure it'll be the only way to get the knucklehead interested" the scarecrow snorted.

Ruffling the boys hair to show he was only teasing "What is fuinjutsu anyway" the blonde asked, not really understanding, not that either adult blamed him, he had no clue about what clan he was descendant from or anything.

"Sealing jutsu Naruto-kun, basically you write seals to incorporate into jutsu's, say hypothetically for now you wanted to use an exploding tag and you didn't have one, by using fuinjutsu you could draw your own and never have to buy another one" the older silver haired male explained.

Next to him Sakura nodded her head "Yeah and it's a dying art so no one would expect you to pull off fuinjutsu in a battle" the rosette said looking excited herself for Naruto, who eyed his books with an appreciative gleam in his eyes.

Until he gave a decisive nod "That just means I'll have to practice and become the best at Fuinjutsu believe it, anyway I should probably get home before it gets any later" Naruto yawned as his excitement wound down leaving him tired after a long day.

The adult males chuckled in response "Let's go then, you gonna walk him back with me Sakura-chan" Kakashi glanced to Sakura, who was yawning as well, but as per the ritual that had started she stood and tugged on her sandals to walk Naruto home.

And eleven minutes later, the trek taking a few minutes longer than usual because the kids were dragging their feet Naruto was inside his apartment "Can we just body flicker back" Sakura requested softly, not sure she'd made it back home if she had to walk.

Her feet hurt something fierce, Kakashi crinkled his eye at her and in a plume of smoke they were home "Goodnight Sakura-chan, sleep tight" Sakumo called when the girl gathered up her gifts, bid them goodnight and disappeared to her room for the night.

It was a quiet night, Sakura slept soundly throughout the entire night as well and the following morning after taking a quick shower headed into the living room where as always she sat with Sakumo "Ready for the day Sakura-chan" the White Fang asked.

Feeling her cuddle lightly into his side "Definitely Tou-san, this is going to be my favorite summer ever" the pinkette declared, it was the true start of her ninja training really because all they'd done was study during the first year.

Now things felt more real to her that she was a kunoichi in training to become a world renowned poison mistress "Try not to get to excited Sakura-chan you might accidentally hurt yourself" the silver haired male that was her brother emerged from his own room.

Looking quite the sight, his hair while already whacky was way worse in the morning and she couldn't help but giggle at him in response, especially with the sleep mark she could see visible on his cheek, it looked like he'd fallen asleep on a book of all things instead of his pillow.

Kakashi froze only to pout and wonder why she was laughing at him "Perhaps you should go freshen up a little bit Kakashi-kun" Sakumo chuckled, also amused, Kakashi glanced in a mirror before sighing.

When he came back the sleep mark was gone and his hair was straightened, well as much as he could get it anyway "Better Sakura-chan, Dad" Kakashi asked, making an effort for his family, yes he included Sakura in that.

Just as she nodded in acceptance "Much, honestly Kakashi-ni your so silly sometimes" Sakura giggled unable to help herself it was the most she'd ever really laughed in their presence and the duo couldn't help but be pleased with the unexpected development.

After breakfast in which Sakumo cooked lunch since they were going to be gone from the house until noon possibly, the three of them collected Naruto from his apartment and then headed straight for the training grounds.

Straw dummies free for their use "Okay whats first then" Naruto asked in confusion, thankfully having brought along his weapons pouch, full of shuriken, like Sakura had, but she'd also brought along her tantou.

Glad to get started Kakashi helped the kids stretch "First and foremost you always want to remember to stretch before doing any kind of exercises that way you don't accidentally pull a muscle or hurt yourself" the Copy Ninja stressed.

Wanting to make sure the kids knew the importance of preparing themselves for something like this "Uh-huh and that's it, all we have to do is stretch first, I think I can remember that" the fuscia haired seven year old shrugged.

It wasn't that big of a deal or exactly hard to remember after all, off to the side watching Sakumo shook his head in amusement "Now what, since we won't learn this stuff until we go back, how exactly do we throw a shuriken" the six year old blonde asked.

Holding out a shuriken awkwardly between his fingers "Adjust how you hold your shuriken Naruto-kun" the White Fang called unable to help himself, he had to help out a little to, if the kids wanted to be as prepared as possible after all.

"Just like that Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, then you want to account for wind resistance, distance, and the power you use behind your throws, remember control first before power, take aim and toss your shuriken like so" Kakashi instructed.

Rather good at this surprisingly as the kids watched him with eagle eyes until it was their turn "You go first Sakura-chan" Naruto gulped, afraid of screwing up and being laughed at, though he knew that he was being ridiculous, things like this were scary.

Not that Sakura had a problem with going first as she held her shuriken like showed, a little off she was sure, adjusted her throwing stance a little bit, checked for how hard the wind was blowing, the distance the target was and then loosed her shuriken.

And it promptly missed, embedding itself in the tree above the straw dummy she was trying to hit "Whoops, guess I aimed a little higher than I thought" Sakura laughed, knowing that practice made perfect as Kakashi retrieved her shuriken.

Then Naruto took his turn and his shuriken bypassed the dummy and tree altogether, but he didn't feel as bad or that he was a failure because he wasn't the only one who'd missed Sakura was in the same boat "It was a good first try though" Sakumo smiled encouragingly.

While Kakashi stood back letting the kids practice, giving them pointers every couple of minutes until one of them managed to actually hit the target followed by the other one "Yay we did it believe it" the blonde cheered.

Doing a victory dance proud of himself for managing to hit a target with a shuriken after thirty minutes in which it felt like his arm was going to fall off "We did didn't we Naruto, now we should try to practice with our other hand that way we can throw with either hand" the pinkette smiled feeling just triumphant.

So she made a suggestion that caused Naruto to stare at her in horror for "Good idea, being ambidextrous will throw your enemy off since he won't know if your left or right handed" the scarecrow shinobi pointed out.

Trying not to laugh at the blondes pitiful expression "That's right Naruto-kun you want to be Hokage someday don't you, this is simply another hurdle you have to overcome" the White Fang informed perking the kid right up.

Everyone had learned early on if they wanted Naruto to do something all they had to do was mention his dream and he would do everything in his power to accomplish the task they set before him and after another thirty minutes both children could throw with both hands.

Practicing with their left or right hand intermittently for another fifteen minutes just to make sure before taking a quick break "Ugh my arms hurt like hell" Naruto poked his arm, feeling mighty sure and they'd only been learning for an hour and fifteen minutes.

"I've still got kenjutsu training to look forward to" Sakura pat him on the shoulder, reminding the knucklehead that she was going to be working with her arms for a little while longer, Naruto gulped feeling for his friend.

Before deciding to pull out his fuinjutsu books and read them while Sakura fiddled with her shuriken, waiting for Sakumo, who was waiting for her "Hey whats that Sakura-chan" Kakashi interrupted suddenly.

When he saw something strange about her shuriken which she promptly handed over, his visible iris widened as he figured out that her shuriken weren't simple throwing stars, there was a mechanism in the center of the unique weapons that popped out.

And like her tantou she could fill her shuriken with poison "Must have come from that new weapons shop, like her tantou, anyway ready to learn how to wield your tantou Sakura-chan" Sakumo mused before focusing on the seven year old.

Fifteen minutes later he was adjusting her stance for the sixth time and showing her more simple swings that she could execute and practice on a daily basis with him, it was nice having something to bond with the girl over.

Since neither he or Kakashi were really into poisons or shogi, even if they did play the game with her every once in awhile, to say that Sakura was perfect at throwing weapons or wielding her tantou though would be quite the stretch.

By the time it was almost noon, with just thirty or so minutes to spare, Sakura was completely wiped out for the morning, done with training as was Naruto "Once you get use to training, your muscles won't hurt as much I promise" the Copy Ninja assured.

Knowing the main reason for their exhaustion, they'd never worked out before today and tomorrow would be much worse on them "And we can always get some herbs to put in your bath to lessen the soreness you feel" the older silver haired male offered.

Only to be waved off "Then there wouldn't be any point to training if we can't handle this level of pain, we wouldn't make very good shinobi, after all shinobi endure isn't that right Tou-san" the pinkette flashed him a smile in response.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going to be Hokage someday which means no taking short cuts or doing things the easy way believe it" the blonde burst out, before flopping back on the ground as his sudden energy deserted him.

To the adults amusement, who decided now was a good a time as any to crack open the picnic basket and dish out sandwiches and tea for lunch "Mm tastes good Old man" Naruto groaned after the first bite, he was super extra hungry.

Apparently training made things taste five times better than usual "I'm glad you like it Naruto-kun, by the way are you still wanting to learn another chakra manipulation technique, how about what we talked about last night" Sakumo ruffled the kids hair.

Before speaking to Sakura, who paused then lowered her sandwich "Yes and erm…I suppose we could see what happens, if they accept me" Sakura said immediately, then hesitated for a moment, only to ultimately end up agreeing.

More than pleased with the outcome Kakashi disappeared for a few minutes and brought back with him a huge scroll "Ninja Hound summoning scroll Sakura-chan" Kakashi explained at the curiosity plain to see in her expressive eyes.

Though he had to wait a little while as Sakumo got Sakura started on manipulating her chakra to stick water to her hands and as expected Naruto didn't want to be left out, got started on how to stick a leaf to his thumb.

His chakra output was problematic when he gave up five minutes later "Can't get it" the blonde sulked on the verge of throwing a temper tantrum at how bloody freaking hard it was to get a stupid leaf to stick to his thumb.

"Sure you can Naruto, you just have to keep at it, practice until you can" the rosette assured, having trouble herself with her own exercise, making water stick to her whole hand was kind of difficult as after a moment the water dropped uselessly in the bowl again.

Naruto seeing how much she was struggling became determined himself until he could keep the leaf stuck for over a minute, while Sakura was only able to cover half of her hand by the end of the lesson.

Which meant it was now time to see if the Ninja Hounds of the Hatake family would accept her as a summoner "Ready Sakura-chan" the White Fang asked and Sakura shook her head, standing rigidly at his side as she did so.

Kakashi crinkled his eye at her reassuringly "Their gonna love you I promise" the Copy Ninja assured gently as he flashed through the hand signs necessary to summon the leaders of the Ninja Hounds summons.

In a plume of smoke the largest dog she and Naruto had ever seen was before her "Oh Sakumo-san, Kakashi-san what did you summon me for" even more surprising was that the Saint Bernard spoke, silently freaking Naruto out.

As Sakura simply stood there frozen in shock "Well Chiharu-sama, we were wondering if you'd allow this one to sign your contract and be accepted as a summoner, I'm well aware she's not of my blood, but she's just as good as if you know what I mean" Sakumo straightened.

Looking the dog in the eyes since Chiharu was at his height, at that though Chiharu focused his lone visible gold eye on the only girl, Sakura met that probing gaze head on "Fearless little stray pup aren't you, I approve Sakumo-san, have her sign the contract, then choose her pack" Chiharu nodded.

After several minutes of being under the dogs stare "Proud of you Sakura-chan" Kakashi breathed out, silently relieved as he helped her sign her name on the contract in blood before wrapping a bandage around the cut he'd made.

"See you when you get back in a bit Sakura-chan" Naruto waved as the next step involved Sakura physically going to wherever the ninja hounds were summoned from and when she returned there were five puppies following her in a pack.

Tripping over themselves until the smallest one growled establishing herself as the leader of the pack without even trying "Her name's Nioi, she's a miniature schnauzer, the two giant schnauzers are twins, Kosui and Kaori, finally the standard schnauzers Juko and Biko their twins to" Sakura chattered.

Calling each of the pups by name as they straightened themselves out, figuring out pack hierarchy, Nioi was alpha, with Juko and Kaori as the beta's, then Biko and Kosui were the omega's of the pack, that signaled the end of their day out as Sakumo packed up and they headed home for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 6

~Yoohoo

Guess who's back with another chapter, I promise it's extra long filled with interesting scenes and an accumulation of dislike for Sasuke, I wonder what could Sakura be planning when next she see's her tormentor, find out in the next chapter of Leaf's Poisonous Pink Fang.

End Authors Note~

* * *

Two weeks into summer, when Nioi, Kosui, Kaori, Juko and Biko were three and a half months old and training was going swimmingly, someone just had to crash onto their training field "What the hell do you think your doing" Sasuke stormed over to them.

Big brother on his heels "Training what's it look like Sasuke" Sakura shot him a death glare that froze the boy in place for a second until Itachi caught up with him, only then did he move forward, glued to his brother's side.

Off to the side where they were setting up a course to help Sakura train her pack, Sakumo and Kakashi heard the voice of others and put their project on hold for a moment "Yeah and who gave you permission to come bother us" Naruto scowled.

Pausing to pop his wrist, practicing drawing seals for the time being, it was less dangerous that way, Itachi quietly sighed, wishing there was some way he could resolve the kids problem with each other, he knew though that Sasuke was at fault.

For instigating, but Naruto knew just how to rile his little brother up, while Sakura she was prone to blunt and sometimes harsh statements "Now, now surely you three can settle your differences right" Itachi finally placated in a hopeful tone.

And promptly got glared at, little kids were a handful "Perhaps if Sasuke-kun stopped spreading rumors about how Sakura-chan bribed me to adopt her then Sakura-chan would be willing to forgive Sasuke-kun" Sakumo informed.

Having heard from several other clan heads besides Shikaku that the girl he'd adopted had manipulated him into adopting her, Sasuke went as pale as a ghost "Indeed for that's not very becoming of an heir of the Uchiha Clan don't you think" Kakashi crinkled his eye at the boy.

Wanting to do anything to protect his family "Do you have any idea how much trouble you could have gotten in Sasuke-otouto and did you even think about what would happen to Sakura-san, no of course not, I'm beginning to think I need to inform Mother after all" the Uchiha heir frowned.

Sasuke slumped his shoulders realizing that maybe he shouldn't have spread rumors like that "Bu..But she's always going around acting like she's better than everyone else, I can't stand her Ni-san and it's not fair that she's in three advanced classes" the six year old scowled.

Throwing a regular ole temper tantrum "But nothing Sasuke, I've held my tongue, done nothing especially when you've gone out of your way to antagonize me and Naruto, quit being so jealous and deluded" the rosette in question rolled her eyes.

Clearly done with the brat "Yeah and your the one who goes around thinking your better than everyone, Sakura-chan at least makes an attempt to socialize, while you just stick your nose up like your some kind of king in the classroom" the blonde at her side blurted.

"Anyway what brings you here Itachi-kun, I'm sure you had a reason right, despite their problems" the Copy Ninja turned his attention on the twelve year old who nodded, pointing off to the side as he did so and they went a short distance away to speak privately to one another.

Leaving Sakumo watching over the kids "Good grief" the older silver haired male sighed softly watching how Sasuke resolutely ignored Sakura and Naruto, who continued with their light training, it wasn't to harsh or anything.

Just simple exercises they'd be getting into next year when summer ended and the academy started up again "Right, Kakashi-san and I have something to do, Otouto behave yourself for Sakumo-san" Itachi warned as he was leaving the training grounds.

"And when I get back, Dad and I will finish up the course so you can train your pack" Kakashi waved, with that the two disappeared, leaving behind a huffing and puffing six year old, who stomped his foot, then went as far away as he could without physically leaving himself.

He didn't want to get into anymore trouble after all "How about we switch things up a bit, Naruto-kun start with the leaf sticking exercise, Sakura-chan the water sticking exercise" Sakumo clapped suddenly, knowing the kids had to be bored a little bit.

Immediately his adopted daughter perked up "Got it Tou-san" Sakura smiled brightly, her personality had developed quite a bit from the time he'd adopted her and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

As she grabbed the bowl and rushed towards the stream to fill it so she could practice manipulating her chakra "Roger that Old Man" Naruto saluted, making a grab for a leaf that had fallen from a nearby tree to start practicing.

Sasuke scowled "Suppose I ought to practice to then" Sasuke declared, snatching a leaf from the ground copying Naruto, who got his leaf to stick to his thumb after a couple of seconds, though after a minute Sasuke found this exercise boring.

So he marched towards Sakumo "Can I do what she's doing" the raven haired boy demanded, waiting impatiently for a bowl so that he could go fill it with water and practice the water sticking exercise like Sakura was.

"Unfortunately Sakura-chan has the only bowl that I brought along, you'll just have to be patient Sasuke-kun until your brother returns" the White Fang announced calmly, keeping an eye on the kids not wanting anything to happen to them.

Not happy in the least Sasuke flopped down, completely jealous of the lone girl on the training field at this point "We're back, Itachi-kun are you staying" the Copy Ninja called when he and Itachi walked onto the training field.

Itachi nodded his head "Yes I do believe Otouto needs an attitude adjustment, to see he can't get everything he wants just by throwing a fit like he is currently" the preteen heir said rather bluntly, not indulging his little brother by going home.

Who scowled further and crossed his arms over his chest, like that Itachi found himself watching over the three kids and he was honestly surprised to see how advanced Sakura was at manipulating her chakra, the water sticking exercise was for the advanced class and she was doing it.

Partially anyway "Ugh I'm going back to practicing writing seals" the little blonde was the first to give up on his chakra control training, he sorely needed it, that's why he'd practiced so long with the leaf sticking exercise.

This prompted Sakura to lose concentration as all the water she had stuck to her hand dropped uselessly into the bowl again, with a sigh she pulled out her tantou and after stretching real quick began practicing kenjutsu for a few minutes.

By this point Sasuke simply wanted to go home, no longer was he interested in training so the bowl of water he'd wanted so much earlier remained untouched until Sakura was interrupted from her training "Ready Sakura-chan" Sakumo asked.

Gesturing to something over his shoulder, Sakura nodded her head eagerly sheathing her tantou before flashing through familiar hand signs "Summoning Jutsu" Sakura said calmly, placing her hand on the ground as she did so.

Then in a plume of smoke, her pack of ninja hounds were before her, they'd been at home waiting until that moment and upon seeing their summoner quickly got into formation, Nioi in the lead as she was established alpha, despite being the smallest.

"Nice, they already recognize you as their alpha Sakura-chan, now have them run the course, you have to command them firmly remember" Kakashi chuckled seeing how quickly the pups had straightened in the presence of their summoner.

Sakura nodded her head then in the most serious tone she could manage, ordered the pups to run the course that had been set up for them, none of them hesitated, simply did as commanded "Wow, I wish I could have my own pack of puppies willing to do anything for me" Naruto murmured.

Feeling a little left out but in awe at how quickly the pups had done what Sakura told them to do "Stop being so jealous Dobe" Sasuke mocked suddenly throwing Sakura's words from earlier at the blonde who annoyed him on a daily basis.

His insult was met with a scuff over the back of the head "Enough and don't think I won't be telling mother this time Otouto, your lack of discipline is getting tiresome" Itachi scolded, again Sasuke paled and went silent at the warning.

Just as Kakashi spoke up "About that Naruto-kun, Dad and I spoke to Chiharu-sama, she said that there were a couple of pups that were over the standard age limit that you could have to train and raise, but you won't exactly be a summoner" the Copy Ninja said.

And the blonde perked up in excitement "Really, really when can I go to meet them what are their names, oh boy this is the best day ever" the blonde cheered, dancing around in circles, beyond happy, even if he wasn't signing the contract.

He was still getting an albeit smaller pack than Sakura which made him over the moon "We can go now Naruto-kun, mind you they are older and capable of speech unlike those five and you still have to train them" the White Fang chuckled at the boys exuberance.

In a plume of smoke the two were gone to collect the pups Naruto had been allowed to have, Sasuke was more than a little upset by this point "Why can't I have a summons Itachi-ni" the second Uchiha heir scowled.

"Perhaps if you would learn that you can't get your way every single time, I might be willing to find a summons that would accept you Otouto, but until you can learn to get along and stop acting like a spoiled brat, I don't see it happening anytime soon" the ebony haired preteen shook his head.

Laying down some options as well in order to resolve this whole mess, he knew he shouldn't have kept what Sasuke had done to Sakura from his mother but things had been a little odd especially with two Jonin following the girl like shadows and now this mess.

As if the thought had summoned them Gai and Genma appeared "Thought as much, you know Sakura-chan you really are a strange little girl" Genma sighed, having guessed that the pinkette would be training her summer away instead of playing.

"I don't see Naruto-kun though, did you have a fight, how un-youthful you must reconcile right away" Gai crowed when he didn't spot the blonde that was practically attached to Sakura's hip, just as a plume of smoke disrupted their vision.

From it appeared Sakumo, Naruto clinging to his pants leg and two five and a half month old pups on his heels "Does that answer your question Gai-san, Chiharu-sama allowed Naruto to have a couple of ninja hound pups" the rosette giggled.

Causing the taijutsu expert to chuckle sheepishly "Okay so how are things going between you and Shikamaru" the tokujo prodded, wanting to catch up with the girl and make sure things were still going great for her.

"Just fine Genma-san, Naruto and I saw him a couple days ago, he's been busy training but Yoshino-san said that if he does well on his training until next Friday, we could have a sleep over at his next weekend" Sakura chattered.

Viridian orbs sparkling with excitement "Yeah, yeah ouch Haikyu watch those claws, Kitei come on don't eat the grass, how about you go run the course with Sakura-chan's pack you know" Naruto huffed at the two pups.

At his command though they scampered off reluctantly to run the course with the younger pups "Haikyu's an Irish Setter and Kitei is a Bulgarian Shepherd Dog" Sakumo explained, sitting down on the blanket where their lunch was waiting to be eaten.

"That's unusual, I thought one had to be a Hatake to sign on" the taijutsu specialist mused suddenly taking a seat on the blanket as well, as Sakura had a brilliant idea and that was to run the course with her pack, Naruto following her lead.

He was like a hyperactive puppy himself sometimes "Naruto-kun didn't sign on, Chiharu-sama merely allowed him to have those pups, while Sakura herself signed on, hence the bigger pack and yes their all the same breed of dog, giant, standard and miniature schnauzers" Kakashi informed.

"Right and with that Naruto will have better protection if he raises and trains them properly, though you might want to help him get some supplies, otherwise things won't go as well as you hope" Genma pointed out.

Kakashi nodded in understanding having already had the thought himself "Other than that it seems Sakura-chan has changed a bit, I've never seen her so happy and youthful" Gai said watching as Sakura laughed, whole countenance bright and full of life.

Unlike when he and Genma had first met the girl, "Like she could change, she's nothing but a nobody" Sasuke snorted, unhappy that he was being ignored, it wasn't fair that he was the one being punished for something he thought wasn't his fault in the first place.

Again this comment earned him another scuff over the head "Otouto do I need to warn you again, learn to control what you say" Itachi frowned, wanting to end the conflict as peacefully as possible, but that wasn't happening with Sasuke's nonexistent brain to mouth filter.

Sasuke went red in the face then exploded "What the hell Ni-san, why are you taking their side, your supposed to be my Ni-san not theirs, we're Uchiha's we don't have to bow down to them and I won't cause their stupid" the raven haired six year old spat furiously.

Beyond done with everything for the day, but Itachi wasn't willing to concede as he simply shook his head "Seems like he needs a serious attitude adjustment" the tokujo snorted, flicking the weapon in his mouth from side to side in a maddening way.

That had Kakashi annoyed in just a few seconds and wanting to snatch the throwing needle and toss it into the forest where his former classmate couldn't find it "Quite how un-youthful" even the jonin with the bowl hair cut found the tantrum un-amusing as he shook his head.

Not sympathetic in the least "Perhaps Itachi-san you need to tell your mother all he's been doing that might be the only way to make Sasuke-kun understand that actions have consequences" the White Fang pat the preteen on the shoulder gently.

Before glancing towards the other children who were taking a break from running the course, as were the seven pups, as they scrambled towards the stream to take a drink and cool their bodies "Yeesh their more energetic than me believe it" the blonde knucklehead groaned.

Hardly able to understand how it was possible as he flopped down on the checkered blanket that a few others were sitting on, Sakura followed soon after only to cuddle into Sakumo's side, just as their stomachs growled in hunger "May we eat lunch now" the pinkette asked softly.

Polite but patient "Of course we can Sakura-chan" the Copy Ninja chuckled crinkling his visible eye at the growing girl, her development astounded him sometimes and soon she would be wanting to learn more, like jutsu's or something, he hoped it wasn't to soon though.

"Come Otouto we're going, it's time to tell mother of your recent behavior" the Uchiha heir said suddenly taking his little brother by the hand, who went as pale as a ghost and before Sasuke could so much as protest they were gone in a flurry of crows.

Leaving the others to settle down and eat lunch "So now what are you going back to the house" Genma questioned when Sakumo packed up the blanket and they began leaving the training grounds after lunch had been demolished of course by hungry children.

"I was thinking we could drop this stuff off at the house, then go help Naruto-kun get some supplies for his pups" Sakumo announced watching how the little boy perked up in excitement from where he was trying to command the pups to follow him.

While Sakura didn't have to say anything, her pups merely got in formation ready to go home "Actually Sakumo-san if you wouldn't mind, we could do that, we have the rest of the day off and it's been awhile since we've gotten to spend time with Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun" Gai offered.

Feeling a little sentimental since he and Genma didn't really get to watch over the children much anymore even if that had been their initial assignment when Sakura had come into their lives "Don't mind if I tag along do you" Kakashi asked.

Refusing to be left behind "We'd love to have you along Kakashi-ni, your the expert here" Sakura smiled up at her brother, actually happy for once, the loneliness had been eating her alive before despite having Naruto.

Speaking of her knuckleheaded friend nodded his head "Please cause I really don't know what I'm doing and Sakura-chan said you helped her get supplies to you know" Naruto rambled causing the adults to chuckle in amusement.

And Sakumo ruffled his hair then in a plume of smoke he was gone, Sakura's pack with him, Haikyu and Kitei left behind since they were his to raise and train, both of whom stuck close as they entered the village market.

Naruto was in much the same boat as he clung to Sakura who simply let him without any sort of complaint "Okay Naruto-kun, first you want to pick out what kind of dog food" the silver haired shinobi explained when they entered the pet store.

Kitei and Haikyu on Naruto's heels as they went through the aisles to where the dog food was "But how do I know which kind is right to give them" the blonde frowned in confusion, taking this very seriously since they were going to be his responsibility from then on.

Before anyone could answer Haikyu being the alpha of the pack let out a yip "Blue" it seemed a blue bag had caught the pups eye and he wanted to be heard as the duo swung around and saw what kind of dog food he wanted.

It seemed Kitei was in agreement as well "Yeah, yeah" the bulgarian shepherd dog nodded her head eagerly when Naruto reached for the bag, grabbing two on Kakashi's recommendation and both were put in a cart.

Followed by bowls, two water and food bowls one for both pups, then came the beds, the others tagging along couldn't help but crack a smile when Haikyu chose a bed that was dark blue and Kitei a bed that was dark orange.

Other supplies were gotten as well such as some toys that they could chew on to keep their teeth sharp, since this was no simple pet store, it was one made for ninja hounds specifically, a book on basic commands, little baggies to clean up after the pups and other cleaning tools.

And everything was bought and paid for in full "Right let's go get this stuff set up and then you two kids can do whatever" the tokujo clapped, relieved that both children were in fact doing well, thanks to Sakura being adopted of course.

Not that they would have let anything happen to Naruto because he was important to Sakura, Naruto grinned and bounded off with Haikyu and Kitei on his heels "Good grief he's going to hurt himself at this rate" the taijutsu specialist chuckled.

For once not ranting and raving about the power of youth and simply enjoying his day "Mhm Naruto slow down before you end up….to late" the rosette called seeing the end result, only to warn the knucklehead just a couple seconds to late.

As the boy tripped over a loose rock and landed flat on his face, Sakura dashed forward just as Naruto sat up tears in his baby blue eyes "Knucklehead that's why you have to be careful, here, your apartments close lets go get that cleaned up so it doesn't get infected" Sakura scolded.

Gently of course, no need to upset the boy anymore than he already was "Aww look at how caring she is, the power of youth prevails" Gai couldn't help himself and launched into another rant about youth, seems he could only go so long without doing so.

Beside him Genma rolled his eyes "Kids going to be a medic before she ever becomes a genin at this rate" Genma commented seeing how gentle Sakura was being with Naruto as they made the remaining trek to the boys apartment.

"Thanks Sakura-chan and sorry I got a little to excited there huh" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he was made to sit down on one of his kitchen chairs while she vanished to his bathroom to get the first aid kit she'd stowed there for instances such as this.

A hand came down on his head at that "Maybe Naruto-kun, but let this be a lesson hmm to not rush and look where you step alright" Kakashi ruffled the boys hair and he nodded his head eagerly in response, he stayed seated though.

Just as Sakura returned with a wash cloth to clean up his face or rather his nose which had been scraped from his face plant with the earth, then a bandage with disinfectant on it was placed over the scrape and Sakura made sure to look him over for anymore injuries.

Sighing in relief when she found none, then after everything was set up for Haikyu and Kitei, the five of them traipsed out the door to spend the rest of the afternoon wandering about the village, window shopping essentially before going home to eat dinner.

And as per the ritual, Kakashi and Sakura walked Naruto home, before they knew it another week of their summer break had come and gone and it was now Saturday "I did well so Mom said that you could come spend the weekend" Shikamaru said when he showed up Saturday morning.

"Cool maybe you could give us another lecture about your clan's history and all that jazz" the blonde suggested, having gotten in the habit of studying a little bit so that he wasn't holy unprepared for next years history lesson.

Though math was still his worst subject, Shikamaru shrugged "Sure, in fact if I can rope my old man into it, though it will be troublesome, I bet he could give you a better explanation than even I could" the Nara heir suggested.

Shooting a surprised look at Sakura who grinned "He decided to start taking things seriously ever since Tou-san and Kakashi-ni asked Chiharu-sama if he could have a couple of ninja hound pups" the pinkette explained at his questioning stare.

"Well if your going to spend the weekend, I'll take Naruto-kun home so he can pack and don't worry I'm sure those pups will be just fine, just remember to check in on them at least twice throughout the days your gone" the Copy Ninja stood.

After Naruto nodded they vanished in a plume of smoke "Here Sakura-chan, in case you didn't have a spare pack to use" the older Hatake produced an empty pack for Sakura, who disappeared for several minutes most likely to her room to pack.

Eight minutes later she was back in the nick of time as Kakashi returned with Naruto "Looks like your both ready, just have fun Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun" Sakumo waved, knowing they would, they always did after all.

Sakura smiled and waved back only to be stopped short of exiting the house as Nioi stood in her way followed by the rest of the pack "Come on Nioi-chan I promise to look in on you after lunch, you'll be fine with Kakashi-ni and Tou-san, the same goes for the rest of you" Sakura sighed.

Giving each pup affection "Yeah Haikyu and Kitei were the same way when I tried to leave after telling them I was going to spend the night elsewhere, they really don't like being on their own huh" Naruto commented.

Just glad he wasn't the only one having to deal with this sort of thing "Course not Naruto-kun, their dependent upon you to train and raise them properly in order to fight alongside you" Kakashi chuckled patting the blonde on the head.

As Nioi and the others finally let their Mistress leave without them "Guess you'll see us after lunch" Shikamaru shrugged not really bothered by the fact they would have to come back here or go to Naruto to check on puppies of all things, even if they weren't normal by any means necessary.

Like that the trio were gone to the Nara Compound "Thank you allowing us to come spend the weekend Yoshino-san" the pinkette greeted upon entering the house and found Shikamaru's mother waiting for them.

"Nonsense Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, you know your both always welcome even if Shikamaru-kun is out training" Yoshino smiled enveloping both growing kids in a quick hug, before they moved to take off their sandals.

Yoshino smiled at their politeness though she was sure Naruto mostly followed Sakura's lead "Oh, after lunch we have to go check on our packs" the blonde informed not wanting to forget, he knew Sakura wouldn't but he had a hard time with such things.

The woman nodded "I'll be sure to remind you then Naruto-kun, but what do you mean by pack" the Nara Matriarch frowned in confusion this being the first time she'd heard about such a thing, it was her son who told her.

Shikamaru paused in putting his sandals neatly away in the cubby "That apparently Sakura signed on with a summons, ninja hounds and the leader of the summons gave Naruto a couple pups to raise and train" the ebony haired seven year old explained.

Finished with his task, "Very interesting, so whats the plan for the weekend" Shikaku commented when they traipsed into the living room and sat on the floor around the low table, either intending on playing shogi or some game.

Emerald orbs flashed in his direction "First we were hoping you could give us a more in-depth lecture about your clan's history Shikaku-sama" Sakura smiled innocently, one of the rare instances that she actually addressed the man with the proper honorific.

His brow twitched in response "Yeah, yeah, we'd really appreciate it you know" Naruto jumped aboard the bandwagon to get him to give them a lecture, such strange children they were and his wife wasn't helping as she stood out of the way trying and failing to hide her laughter.

And if that wasn't enough his own son joined the other two "Come on Dad what's the harm besides if you didn't they'd just ask me again and that's to troublesome" Shikamaru smirked knowing his Father was on the verge of giving in.

The icing on the cake was his mother "Well dear how about it, I'll make snacks and bring you your favorite" Yoshino bribed, Shikaku rolled his eyes and with a muttered troublesome began his first and last lecture ever probably.

While she vanished into the kitchen to make snacks and bring drinks, by the time he was done speaking two hours had gone by and Sakura was sitting there staring at him wide eyed "I think I just learned more in those two hours than I ever did in the academy" the rosette declared.

Naruto blinked trying to organize his thoughts "Wow that was something else for sure believe it" the blonde finally said after a couple of minutes, sure that he'd learned quite a bit himself, now that he was actually taking learning things seriously.

"Indeed, I wasn't even aware of some of that stuff, I'm glad you accepted Sakura's request" the Nara heir frowned, wondering what else he didn't know about his own clan's history, it was something for later, for now he would focus on his friends.

With that the three of them settled more comfortable around the table to play a game even Naruto could play "Just look at them, their so adorable, makes me want to have another preferably a girl" the Nara Matriarch sighed.

Seeing how well the children got on with one another, Shikaku coughed in response "Don't hold out hope their Yoshino" the Jonin Commander shook his head, having heard that statement quite a few times since Shikamaru had been born.

Eventually Naruto got bored and switched to reading leaving Sakura and Shikamaru to play shogi, clear up to lunch "Goodness I've never seen Naruto-kun so well quiet" Yoshino said as they gathered in the dining room to eat.

"Cause I'm taking my studying seriously Mrs. Nara, I want to be Hokage someday and that means no shortcuts and doing the best that I can you know" Naruto stated waiting impatiently for Shikaku to take the first bite.

Since it was proper etiquette "And I swear Naruto, Shikamaru and I are going to make sure you accomplish your dream" Sakura declared, digging in now that they could and obviously enjoying the food that had been made courtesy of Yoshino.

Her food was always delicious, a mothers touch, Yoshino had called it once when she'd commented on how different it was to Sakumo's home-cooked meals not that she enjoyed her adopted Father's food any less, food was just different when cooked by a woman or so Yoshino said anyway.

Naruto brightened exponentially at the declaration "Yeah though it will be troublesome" Shikamaru shrugged sensing that he was being stared at, the odd whisker marks stretched wider with Naruto's smile at that.

As Shikaku snorted "Sounds like you two have your work cut out for you then, good luck" the Nara Patriarch shook his head, but he was glad that Shikamaru was actively participating in normal childish antics.

When the kids were done eating they cleaned up after themselves and traipsed from the house, back through the compound and all the way across the village to Naruto's so he could check on his pack "Haikyu, Kitei, I'm back as promised" the blonde called.

Upon entering his apartment, very messy apartment since she hadn't been inside of it for a week, and she shot Naruto a look in response as he ducked his head with a sheepish grin "Some future Hokage, guess cleaning up your apartment will be our next project" the pinkette sighed.

Right as the two pups came tearing into the living room, pouncing on their Master with excited growls "Back" Kitei slobbered all over the blondes face to Shikamaru's amusement while Naruto fought to get the excitable ninken under control.

"To stay" Haikyu asked hopefully when Naruto commanded them to calm down, only to be disappointed when the blonde shook his head, as he went around making sure their water didn't need to be refilled or their food bowls before praising them for doing so good while he'd been gone.

It was all they needed as the two pups promised to keep guard until he could return again "On to yours right" the ebony haired seven year old asked when the door was locked and they were trekking towards Sakura's so she could check on her pack.

Sakura smiled and reached for the door so she could open it "Sakura-chan what are you doing back, it's not lunch already is it" Kakashi met her in the foyer having sensed their chakra, now wasn't a good time for her to be here.

Especially with who was their guest at the moment, Sakura blinked up at her adoptive brother just as an unfamiliar person rounded the corner and shrunk back at the intense stare or rather glare that she was receiving "You must be the girl correct" the man demanded to know.

In a voice that rubbed everyone the wrong way "Hiashi do not speak to her like that, she's a child" Sakumo frowned, making his own appearance in the foyer, wishing he'd finished this meeting before Sakura came home to check on her pack.

Perhaps he should have just told her that he would look after them but he hadn't known that Hiashi would come here "What's going on Tou-san, Kakashi-ni" Sakura questioned in a cautious tone unsure of what was going on.

"Hiashi refuses to believe that you didn't manipulate me into adopting you, hence came to take you to T&I so you could be interrogated after finding out that you weren't born in Konohagakure" the older silver haired male explained gently.

The reaction was immediate Sakura took two steps back and Shikamaru stood in front of her, Naruto already glaring "Yeah well she didn't believe it you stupid old man" Naruto spat, having been there when Sakumo had asked Sakura to adopt him and she certainly hadn't manipulated the man into adopting her.

Kakashi grit his teeth "Go back to Shikamaru's, take your pack with you Sakura-chan" the Copy Ninja ordered softly, maneuvering so that Hiashi couldn't intervene as Sakura grabbed Nioi, and backed out of the house, the rest of her pack on her heels.

"Lets hurry, my Dad won't let anything happen to you, much less let that Hyuga guy take you to T&I" Shikamaru urged not wanting to dawdle, with that the three children and five pups ran across the village to the Nara Compound.

Making it back to the house in record time "Goodness what on earth is the hurry for" Yoshino met them in the foyer as usual only to take note of their panicked expressions and the five adorable puppies that were attempting to climb into Sakura's arms.

Hearing the commotion Shikaku poked his head through the door that led into the living room "Everything alright" Shikaku questioned, considerably worried when the kids shook their head in answer, looking out of breath as if they'd run the entire way here.

"Some guy with weird lavender eyes is in Sakura-chan's house demanding old man Sakumo to hand her over to him so he can take her to some place called T&I to be interrogated believe it" the blonde was the first to inform.

Nearly bursting a vein due to how angry he was "That doesn't make sense for Hiashi to do something like that" the Nara Matriarch frowned in confusion, not understanding the Hyuga Patriarchs actions of wanting a little girl to be interrogated.

Sakura glared harshly at the floor, having some idea as to why and the next time she saw that freaking prat she was going to slap him consequences be damned "I know, Sakura hasn't even done anything" the Nara heir said.

Trying to think of anything that could have tipped the Hyuga Patriarch off "Do you have any idea Sakura" the Jonin Commander inquired seeing the expression change from fear to fury, it was the first time any of them had seen the girl so angry before.

As she nodded her head "Yeah I do, Sasuke Uchiha, he's been spreading rumors about me that I manipulated Tou-san into adopting me, I didn't even know who he was before he asked me if I wanted him to adopt me" the rosette cried.

After that Sakura just didn't have the energy for anything else and the kids simply curled up in a pile surrounded by pups and went to sleep, in the end it took Hiruzen stepping in for the whole situation to be resolved but Sakura was still seething at one Sasuke Uchiha at the end of her whole ordeal.


	8. Chapter 7

~Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I was having RL problems and such, which interfered with writing, a sprained wrist hehehe anyway it's on the mend and doesn't hurt very much anymore so you'll be seeing more chapters soon.

Have a good day everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter the next one will be the introduction to other characters and the male of the pairing I've decided upon will be making his appearance finally as well, ja ne.

End Authors Note~

* * *

Her troubles didn't end there, oh no and it seemed like every other week someone was storming into their home demanding that she be handed over to be taken to T&I, so by the time things started simmering down.

There was only one week left of their summer break and Sakura had, had quite enough, she knew though that if she had to see Sasuke any time soon it would be to soon and she didn't know what she would end up doing if that was the case.

Unfortunately when it rained it poured and fifteen minutes after starting up her training, the one person she didn't want to see marched onto the training grounds, Sakura shot him a death glare the likes of which he'd never received.

Prompting Sasuke to hide behind his brother who was moderately surprised at the extreme hostility his otouto was receiving "Be at ease Sakura-san, Otouto's come to apologize, properly this time, he's had quite a bit of time to think about his actions" Itachi soothed.

But the girl was having none of it, she didn't want to be soothed "No I don't want to hear it, besides, I doubt Sasuke would know how to apologize properly even if it bit him in the ass" Sakura scoffed, beyond aggravated with Sasuke.

Who looked confused and a tiny bit hurt that she wouldn't give him a chance, while Naruto busied himself by stretching so he could run a few laps with Haikyu and Kitei "Dare I ask why your so mad at me" Sasuke questioned nervously.

Getting the feeling that one wrong move would end up with him being punched or hit in some way shape or form and that Sakura would make it hurt "I'm so glad you asked Sasuke, thanks to you I've been harassed by every single clan head in this village" the pinkette spat furiously.

"Except for Shikamaru's old man and your old man" Naruto reminded not that Sakura was paying him much attention and spying Sakura's pack of ninken looking bored, commanded them to start running that way they would still get in their exercise for the morning.

Itachi hissed in response, having known that the rumor his brother had been spreading would come back to haunt him "Tou-san's at his wits end and it's entirely your fault Sasuke, if I lose my adoptive family over this, I will never forgive you" Sakura glared.

Tears in her eyes, stressed out to the max over the hell she'd been put through for most of the summer "What can I do to fix this" the Uchiha asked, looking guilty, good, he should feel guilt for what he's put her family through.

"Maybe apologize to Hokage-sama cause he's the one who had to step in every time when someone came storming into my home demanding that I be handed over to T&I" the rosette hissed, seething with rage at this point.

Right on the verge of punching the boy, Itachi visibly cringed at the admission "Otouto this is quite the mess you've made" the thirteen year old sighed looking utterly exhausted and it was barely eight o'clock in the morning.

Sasuke ducked his head "If I do that will you let me apologize to you" he inquired hopefully, terrified of how this was going to affect his own family, he may never get to leave the compound again at this rate.

Emerald orbs filled with anger focused on him considering the request, but not even the promise of going to apologize to the Hokage was enough to get Sasuke out of the hole he'd dug himself in it seemed as Sakura shook her head.

"For the sake of my sanity Sakura-san" Itachi asked with a grimace, understanding why she was so upset and knowing he couldn't force her to accept Sasuke's apology or even be friends with him, there was to much bad blood between them already.

The girl frowned "Let me think about it" Sakura finally sighed, then began stretching ignoring their presence to the best of her abilities and when she was done joined her ninken in running their laps to increase her own stamina.

Nearly six laps later Sakura got started on her throwing practice, prompting Naruto to do the same "Say Sakura-chan would it really be so bad to accept his apology, I don't like you being so mad or upset all the time you know" Naruto deigned to speak after a few minutes in a low whisper.

So that only she could hear "Neither does that lazy ass, so please give it some thought" the blonde finished getting the sense that Sakura was slightly annoyed with him, but he was tired of seeing her practically break down in tears over this whole situation.

It was nearly twenty minutes later that Sakura responded "Only cause you asked but I'm going to let him stew for a bit longer to really make him think twice about doing this to anyone else" the pinkette whispered.

Pulling out her tantou to practice some swings as Naruto sat and got started on drawing seals, off to the side Sasuke let out a long suffering sigh and plopped down on his rear, Itachi followed him down seconds later.

Before he looked around with a frown "Where is Sakumo-san, usually he'd be here with you training, I don't see Kakashi-san either" the Uchiha commented, hating to interrupt but he felt like it was a bad idea to leave the kids on their own.

Sakura paused and stared at him "Father's at home trying to de-stress and Kakashi-ni's off on a mission, Hokage-sama assigned an anbu guard to head off anyone else trying to hand me over to T&I" the fuscia haired seven year old explained.

At the mention of anbu Itachi spread out his senses and thanks to being one of them himself felt the elite shinobi hidden where a normal person wouldn't be able to sense them, Sasuke sighed, feeling depressed that this morning wasn't going how he expected.

He'd thought that just maybe he would be able to apologize and then possibly be friends with the girl who didn't seem like she usually held grudges "I really messed up huh Itachi-ni" the younger Uchiha grimaced.

Feeling like the worlds biggest jerk and he was cause truthfully this really was all his fault "Yeah you did" Naruto nodded having heard the admission, while shooting a look at Sakura, who sheathed her tantou and looked at the brat.

Rose colored brow raised expectantly "Otouto it looks like Sakura-san is giving you a chance to apologize properly, don't waste this opportunity" Itachi understood immediately what the girl was waiting for as she stood there with a patient look on her face.

Without skipping a beat the second heir of the Uchiha clan shot to his feet "There are no words to express how sorry I am for doing what I've done, pushing you down, calling you names, spreading rumors, none, but I am sorry, deeply sorry for all of that and more" Sasuke bowed.

Clenching his eyes shut as he waited for whatever her response would be "You know I wouldn't have been so mad but telling everyone that I manipulated Tou-san into adopting me was over the line Sasuke" Sakura crossed her arms.

Having been hurt deeply by Sasuke's actions "And I realize that Sakura, I shouldn't have done it, I was jealous and acting petty and that doesn't warrant what I've done, do you think you could forgive me and we can start over, that way I can make it up to you" the raven haired boy asked hopefully.

Sakura narrowed suddenly sharp emerald orbs on him as she searched his face for any sign that this was a trick and he was going to laugh at her and call her more foul names, when she found no deceit she thought of one more thing that needed to be addressed.

As she pointed her finger at Naruto who blinked in confusion "I'm not the only one you've been rude to Sasuke, Naruto's important to me and I won't have you going around being like that to him anymore either" the pinkette reminded.

Realizing that he would have to humiliate himself a little more Sasuke swallowed his pride "Do…Naruto, I solemnly swear to stop calling you foul names and I apologize for everything that I've called you up to this point, sincerely at that" Sasuke bowed once more.

"Nah it's okay, Sakura-chan's the one that's been hurt the most here" the blonde shrugged, accepting the apology without any fuss and Sasuke sighed in relief when Sakura nodded in acceptance as well.

Leaving Itachi to release his own sigh of relief that everything had been resolved "So now that your on proper terms with one another, is there anything you can think of that might be fun for the three of you to do together" the Uchiha heir inquired.

Having barely seen the two kids do something other than train their summer away "Well I have a couple things left to do, my chakra control training, Naruto as well and then teaching those pups how to fight, after that we can do anything" Sakura informed.

Unwilling to leave her training half done for the day "Mind if I join you for chakra control training, I want to get into the advanced class like you but I don't know the water sticking exercise" Sasuke chimed in hopefully.

It would be a good bonding experience "And after that we could probably go explore around the village" Naruto suggested, grabbing a leaf from the ground since he was already done practicing his seals for the day, to work on his chakra control.

"Better yet, you could come to the Compound and play in the backyard" Itachi offered, wanting to keep the children in a safe place where nothing else could happen to them and he was sure his mother would love to see the rose haired girl again.

Sasuke perked up obviously agreeing to his idea "Okay, but I want to stop by home first to tell Tou-san and no I don't mind Sasuke, we can share the bowl" the rosette shrugged lightly in acceptance, glad that everything was going to be okay from then on.

"Me to, me to, cause the leaf sticking exercise isn't really doing it for me anymore believe it" the blonde marched towards the slightly older duo since he was still six, Sakura of course wasn't opposed to anything he requested and soon all three of them were working on chakra control.

Itachi content to sit back and relax until their training was finished "Here I thought hell would freeze over before Sakura ever went within three feet of little Uchiha" Genma commented as he and Gai appeared randomly to check on the kids, and the relaxing Uchiha nearly attacked.

Only to relax again as he recognized their chakra "They made up, Otouto sincerely apologized, I won't believe that everything has simply been swept under the rug of course but at least it's a start to hopeful friendship between the three of them" the Uchiha explained.

Casting a fond smile at the children "Good, now we don't have to see her tears anymore, the power of youth prevails" Gai cheered happily, pleased with the outcome and that Sakura was getting a new friend out of the whole ordeal.

Eventually Sakura and Naruto switched to training their ninken, teaching them how to dodge low level attacks "Nicely done Sakura-chan your pack of ninja hounds will be better than Kakashi's I bet" the taijutsu specialist declared suddenly.

After Nioi performed a difficult evasive maneuver being the smallest it was easier to dodge after all, followed by the whole pack going on the offensive and taking down the clone they'd been fighting against "Quite, scarier as well" the tokujo shuddered.

While Sakura praised each of the almost six month old pups "I can't wait until they start talking, I do my best, Kakashi-ni said that they pick up human speech around this age so I'm anxious" Sakura chattered, happy with her schnauzers all five of them.

"You'll regret wishing they would start talking cause once they start they won't stop" Naruto rolled his eyes, sending his pups a mock glare, only offset by the grin on his face as Haikyu and Kitei tackled him and slobbered all over his face.

Sakura laughed, glad that her own pack was better behaved "Right does that mean your done training, yourself and them" Sasuke asked wanting to go home and tell his mother that he'd apologized all good and proper.

The seven year old nodded "Where are you going after this" Genma inquired as they started from the training grounds and towards Naruto's apartment so that he could drop Haikyu and Kitei off at home first since he lived further away.

"Uchiha Compound to play in our backyard" Itachi informed, Genma raised a mahogany brow in response, when Sakura didn't deny the statement, he was honestly surprised, though glad, now Kakashi could stop being such a stiff all the time.

And Sakumo could properly relax, a few minutes later they reached Naruto's apartment, he quickly unlocked the door and let Haikyu and Kitei in "Back soon" Kitei questioned before their alpha could shut the door on them.

"Soon I'm sure, don't worry we'll make sure he stays safe" Gai assured when Naruto struggled, this earned a grateful smile in response as the knucklehead nodded, Kitei disappeared after Haikyu and he got the door shut and locked.

Now it was Sakura's turn and eight minutes later she was home, as she was reaching for the door it opened "Oh Sakura-chan I thought you'd be out a little later, hmm…." Sakumo smiled down at his adopted daughter only to frown as he noticed her company.

Sasuke slumped his shoulders realizing that his new friends dad didn't have a particularly good impression of him "Err Sir, I sincerely apologize for the trouble my actions have caused" then he puffed out his chest, braving the unimpressed stare as he properly apologized to the man.

Sakumo lifted a silver brow then took note of Sakura's expression "Just be more careful Sasuke-kun understand" the White Fang ruffled the boys hair as he moved out of the way allowing Sakura's pack of ninja hound puppies to dash into the house.

Heading straight for Sakura's room "Anyway Naruto and I are going to go play in Sasuke's back yard Tou-san, I just wanted to let you know so you didn't worry" the fuscia haired seven year old announced smiling sweetly up at her adoptive Father.

Making Sasuke feel even worse as he saw how Sakura truly adored the man who'd adopted her, she wouldn't even dream of manipulating anyone "Don't worry old man we'll have fun" the blonde with them assured seeing the concern in Sakumo's eyes.

Earning a chuckle in response and his own hair ruffled before he sent them off to enjoy their day as Sakumo went out, leaving the lot of them to head toward the Uchiha Compound, at the gates of the Compound Gai and Genma waved them through with smiles.

"Just make sure you actually have fun Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, with your new friend yeah" the mahogany haired tokujo saluted ruffling both kids hair, glad that things were calming down and hoping this would never happen again.

Gai chuckled "And may the rest of your day be youthful" the taijutsu expert cheered enthusiastically as the kids and Itachi disappeared behind the gates, Sakura and Naruto entering the compound for only the second time.

This time for something less serious to their relief "So what's the plan for when we do get home" the Uchiha heir questioned, feeling safe to relax now that they were within the safety of the compound, no one would be fool enough to mess with the children here.

At least he hoped not, he couldn't help the chuckle though when all three kids shrugged in answer to his question "Dunno, what can we do besides play tag" Sasuke frowned trying to think of games that the three of them could play.

"We could play hide and seek, that way we get into the practice of hiding early on" Sakura offered, knowing it would be fun and they'd still be training in a way, Sasuke shot her a dubious look while Naruto groaned.

Because he should have guessed "Can't just play a game normally without thinking about the kinds of things we can learn while playing said game can you Sakura-chan" Naruto sighed, wondering how she'd gotten to be so weird, especially when Sakura shook her head in answer.

Itachi bit back the smile at the conversation between the children as they weighed the pro's and con's of such a game, and ultimately deciding since there were no other idea's forthcoming that hide and seek would be the game they would play once they did reach the house.

"Oh my" Mikoto held a hand over her heart when the four of them appeared, honestly surprised because she hadn't thought everything would be settled so quickly, then again her sons had been gone a surprisingly long time so perhaps the kids were still working things out.

Her oldest nodded "They decided to play in the backyard Mother" Itachi explained, keeping the children in his sights as they sat down to remove their sandals, Sakura shooting Naruto a look when he went to leave his laying haphazardly next to hers.

Though at her look, he straightened them properly so no one accidentally tripped over his sandals and put them neatly out of the way as well, Mikoto released the sigh of relief she was holding "Good, good, I'll make some snacks is there anything you like" the Uchiha Matriarch asked.

Ever the polite one it seemed Sakura looked straight at her "Something healthy please Mrs. Uchiha, right Naruto, Sasuke" the rosette requested nudging the boys on either side of her in the sides with her elbows daring them to argue.

Sasuke nodded "I know, how about a cherry tomato salad that's healthy right" the ebony haired boy suggested, since tomato's were his favorite and healthy, Sakura smiled while Naruto stuck his tongue out obviously not keen on their idea of something healthy.

"Can you add some nuts in the salad" the blonde huffed knowing better to ask for something sweet, all his training would be thrown down the drain, plus he knew that Sakura was pretty health oriented anyway and it was just a snack.

Mikoto smiled in amusement "Alright you three the backyards this way" the raven haired teenager gestured as his mother turned on her heel and disappeared into the kitchen to make the salad that had been requested.

And soon the kids were playing hide and seek as they'd already decided upon "Whats this Itachi, I thought hell would freeze over before those two ever went within a foot of Sasuke-chan" Shisui so happened to appear ten minutes after the start of their game.

"So care to tell me what's going on" the fifteen year old raised a brow, curious and confused all at the same time, wary as well, considering that Sakura hadn't been born in Leaf, the one thing that had come out during their last meeting.

After making sure the children were still busy with their game Itachi turned to his best friend "Otouto apologized, I felt it would be best if they played somewhere safe, hence the reason their here" Itachi explained carefully.

The older Uchiha blinked "You know I didn't think she'd forgive Sasuke-chan so easily, guess she wasn't as upset as we all thought huh or she is a secret fan-girl like Sasuke-chan suspected" Shisui mused, way off the mark with his speculations.

While Itachi rolled his eyes "No, Sakura-san was fairly upset at Sasuke, I actually thought she was going to hit him or ignore Otouto's apology, I believe Naruto-san was the one to convince her to forgive Sasuke" the Uchiha heir informed.

Shisui grimaced "Does Fugaku-sama know their here….oh well maybe I'll go do that so their presence doesn't surprise him" the fifteen year old shrugged disappearing in the next second to do just that leaving Itachi to continue watching after the kids.

Until Mikoto joined them "Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan, Naruto-chan I've got your salad ready, along with tea, that's just as healthy" Mikoto called drawing two of the kids from their hiding spots while the last sped towards her until all of them were stood before her.

They got a bowl of salad each and a glass of acai berry tea "This is good thanks Mrs. Uchiha" Naruto exclaimed after gulping down a quarter of his drink, thankful that at least while it was sweet it was healthy, balancing out the salad.

Which he devoured, somewhat hungry from training and trying to mind his manners at the same time "I'd have to agree, the tea's delicious, I'll have to tell Tou-san to get some of, er what kind of tea is it Mrs. Uchiha" Sakura smiled brightly, only to frown a second later.

Since she had no idea what kind of tea she was actually drinking "Acai berry tea Sakura-chan, I'm glad you like it so much" the ebony haired woman was practically beside herself at how adorable the little girl actually was.

Now that things had calmed down anyway "Thanks Mom, we're going to get back to playing now" Sasuke grinned once he'd polished off the last of his tea, what he didn't count on was how polite Sakura actually was.

As she followed his Mother back into the house and into the kitchen to help wash the dishes, "What a strange child she is, I can see Sakumo's fascination with her" Mikoto giggled when the dishes were done up and Sakura had dashed back outside to join the boys in their game.

"Let's not forget that she's trained nearly the entirety of their summer" Itachi reminded, just as confused as everyone else about Sakura Hatake and her mysterious background, who was she really but his Father had never gotten a concrete answer out of the Hokage.

It was fifteen minutes later that Shisui returned "So long as their back in their own homes by supper they can play, lunch is fine" Shisui relayed what Fugaku had told him about their two guests, Itachi was sure by that time Sakura and Naruto would be ready to go home anyway.

So wasn't to worried, eventually the kids got tired of playing and settled down to just talk amongst themselves "By the way what's up with the dogs, I don't think I quite understand" the youngest Uchiha in the backyard asked suddenly.

When there was a lull in the conversation "Their ninken Sasuke, ninja hounds, I signed the summons contract and formed a pack with five pups to train and raise to fight alongside me when we become genin" the pinkette informed.

Happy with her pack of schnauzers "Yeah, yeah and the leader of the summons let me have a couple ninken pups to raise and train without signing the contract, though I wonder how that will work since I can't exactly summon them like you can Sakura-chan" the blonde frowned.

Confused, making Sakura realize and frown as well "Perhaps that's something to ask Sakumo-san or even Kakashi-san" the thirteen year old suggested seeing Sakura crease her brow trying to come up with an answer to the unexpected problem that Naruto had presented.

It took a couple minutes before Sakura nodded while shooting an apologetic look at Naruto, "How has that not been an issue already" the fifteen year old Uchiha asked, just as confused, though when explained he understood, then the conversation drifted to something else.

"Kids lunch is ready if you lot are hungry" the Uchiha Matriarch returned, interrupting further conversation as they traipsed into the dining room to eat and a couple hours later Naruto and Sakura left, promising to come back to play some more another day.

Sakumo was pleased about the outcome of the whole situation when Sakura, who hadn't quite been herself, chattered quite enthusiastically to him about her day, "And then we promised to come back and play again when we could" Sakura finished.

"I'm happy you made another friend finally Sakura-chan" Sakumo said after a minute in which she was focused on eating before her attention was on him again, Naruto absent because he'd wanted to have ramen for dinner that night.

Viridian orbs lit up "Me to, however not everything is perfect between us, he has a long way to go to properly make up for what he's done, anyway I had a question Tou-san" the rosette admitted before frowning as she remembered Naruto's sudden dilemma.

A silver brow rose "Okay shoot Sakura-chan what's your question, did you want to go spend the night at Naruto-kun's or something" the silver haired male prodded lightly, waiting patiently for Sakura to swallow her latest bite, only surprised when she shook her head.

"Naruto's part of the question though, he brought up the fact that since he's not a summoner, how will he be able to have Haikyu and Kitei fight alongside him when we do become genin" Sakura questioned wishing she'd been able to come up with an answer herself.

But it eluded her which was extremely frustrating "And here I thought it would take a lot longer for you kids to realize, if you want to solve that problem Sakura-chan, you'd have to accept those two as part of your pack, while their still Naruto-kun's pack" Sakumo explained.

Honestly surprised and he had to keep from chuckling when Sakura sulked "Why couldn't I have thought of that, so how do I add them to the pack and keep Nioi and Haikyu from fighting for the alpha position" the fuscia haired girl questioned further.

"You have to be firm with them Sakura-chan, plus the only time they'll actually be together is when their summoned initially" the White Fang of the Leaf Village continued his earlier explanation, fighting the smile down.

As Sakura turned contemplative "Now, now what's this, I thought we were having dinner not talking about complicated subjects" Kakashi returned to a tense atmosphere, which instantly lightened when Sakura brightened and then practically threw herself into his arms.

"Kakashi-ni welcome home and sorry just thinking, we're done now, are you hungry, I'm sure I could make you something" Sakura chattered excitedly, personality taking a 360 degree turn to how he'd first arrived.

Their Father sat back simply amused at their antics "That's a good idea Sakura-chan, since Kakashi-kun has been gone for a couple of weeks, he doesn't know that you've improved your culinary skills a little" Sakumo chuckled.

Similarly amused was Kakashi as he returned Sakura's hug, glad to see her doing well and wondering what else had happened during his absence "Your in a good mood I see Sakura-chan" the Copy Ninja mused aloud.

Listening to her hum softly as she made a quick dinner for him, it was always a treat when she made something to eat after all "Mhm Sasuke apologized so we're tentative friends and to top it all off your home" the pinkette flashed him a megawatt smile.

"Indeed, it came as a surprise and of course you know I'm happy to have you home as well Kakashi-kun" the older silver haired male laughed, the stress of the last couple of months finally draining out of him, leaving him feeling relaxed.

Soon enough Kakashi was eating his own dinner "I see you really have improved Sakura-chan" Kakashi commented enjoying the home-cooked meal as Sakura scooted her chair as close as she could get it to him and cuddled carefully into his side.

"Mhm, oh that's right, can I add one thing to next weeks shopping list Tou-san, Sasuke's mom made us acai berry tea and I really liked it" Sakura remembered and the tea was added to the list, prompting her to finally settle down.

By the time Kakashi was finished, she was snoring softly indicating she'd gotten tired out "Having Sasuke-kun as a friend will be a good thing for her" Sakumo said as he scooped Sakura into his arms and took her down the hall to her bedroom.

Depositing her on her bed gently where she was surrounded by her pack to sleep the rest of the night away and the next morning after breakfast Sakura inducted Haikyu and Kitei into her pack solving Naruto's unexpected problem and six days later their summer break was over.


	9. Chapter 8

~Authors Note

Here you are everyone, sorry for the wait, I've kinda been working stories randomly but I don't intend on abandoning the recent ones anyway hope you enjoy the latest chapter for Leaf's Poisonous Pink Fang and I promise to have another chapter out soon.

End Authors Note~

* * *

When they were to start their 3rd year in the academy, Konohagakure got a very important visitor, the 4th Raikage, Ay himself and two escorts, because the Daimyo of Lightning Country ordered for a peace treaty to be created and apologies to be made.

It all started the morning of their first day after summer ended "Before you head out Sakura-chan, I'd like to inform you we'll be having guests stay with us for the next month or so" Sakumo said as his adopted daughter was tugging on her sandals.

"Guests, who Tou-san and where are they going to stay in here not on the couch surely, we don't have any empty rooms remember" Sakura asked, reminding her Father that they didn't have room for guests making the man chuckle at her bluntness.

But he cleared his throat "Kakashi-kun is going to be staying at his own apartment for the time being, so they'll be using his room Sakura-chan and as for who, the Raikage and whoever his escorts are" the silver haired male informed.

Sakura's viridian irises widened in shock "I'll be sure to warn Naruto if he comes with me after school to be careful of what he says then, anyway I'm off Tou-san, see you after academy lets out" the rosette waved, after a quick check to make sure she had everything.

Then dashed out the door "Just have a good day Sakura-chan" Sakumo called before the door shut, once he was sure she was well on her way to the academy turned and headed for his son's room to clean it up and prepare it for their guests.

Meanwhile Sakura had made it in record time "You know I sure am glad you have first class with us again and that Math isn't until later on now" Naruto commented when his best friend plopped down gracefully in the seat next to him.

Earning an amused huff "Quite now I don't have to listen to him whine anymore" Shikamaru smirked, getting an offended ~hey~ from the knucklehead before Sakura pat him on the shoulder while simultaneously giving her other best friend a mock glare for teasing the easily offended boy.

In the row below them Sasuke snorted "So did you ask your Dad yet, if you could come over this weekend, Mom did say she was going to help you with what we mentioned last time" Sasuke questioned remembering what they'd promised.

"Totally forgot, sorry Sasuke, I'll have to ask Tou-san when I get home if he's not busy, apparently we're having a really important guest stay with us for a month" Sakura apologized, before her expression shifted into one of complete seriousness.

Naruto gulped knowing that she was saying that for his sake "Roger that Sakura-chan I won't do or say anything that will upset your really important guest for the entire month that he's here" the blonde saluted as equally serious as she was about the whole thing.

Her shoulders relaxed in relief "By the way what did Sasuke mean when he said with what we mentioned last time" the Nara heir butt in, having honed in on that specific statement and wanting to know because he hated being out of the loop.

Sakura straightened in response "Er Sasuke's mom promised to help me practice making my first poison" the pinkette announced with a smile that had Naruto shuddering and Shikamaru wishing he hadn't asked.

While Sasuke rubbed his nose feeling smug "Yeah, just make sure you ask your Dad, Sakura cause I don't want you to get in trouble if you do it without his permission" the second Uchiha heir frowned, reminding himself to not get so cocky.

Not that he really had to worry or anything as Sakura nodded right as their sensei's appeared to start their first class "Jutsu theory, we'll be going over the mechanics of jutsu in the mornings from now on" Mizuki informed.

"And we expect you to take notes for there will be tests on the material we go over" Iruka informed handing out books so that each of his students had one, though he was moderately surprised Sakura was in the theory class, he didn't say anything as he started with a lecture.

Each of his students listening with rapt attention as he and Mizuki traded off teaching the children, like Naruto, whose grades had shot up until finally the lesson was over "With that you have homework" the blue haired Chunin finished.

Making some of his students groan "You must theorize and write a report about a C Rank jutsu understand and it has to be done and turned in tomorrow for class" the brunet warned before he sent them off to their next class.

Until it was time for lunch "Phew, glad to be out of the classroom for the next hour and even more our next class is outdoors" Naruto stretched eager to move around as Sakura handed him the bento she'd made for him that morning and he shot her a thankful smile.

"By the way nothing happened to you on your way to the academy this morning did it Naruto" Sakura frowned, wishing Kakashi, Gai and Genma weren't off on a mission that way Naruto could have had an escort.

Thankfully her knuckleheaded friend shook his head alleviating her fears "How is that pack of yours doing, they've got to be what 2 years old now" Sasuke piped in, still wondering how Naruto and Sakura had become such close friends.

"Kitei and Haikyu are 3 years old Sasuke, while Sakura's still has like three months to go before their 3 since her ninken are 3 months younger than Naruto's" Shikamaru chimed in with the answer knowing because of how much time he spent around the two individual packs.

Though Sakura had accepted Naruto's ninken into hers, Haikyu and Kitei only obeyed Naruto, Sasuke grimaced "I probably would have gone crazy by now, to not only just raise them but train them to" the second Uchiha heir said.

While Naruto held his head in response "Trust me Sasuke sometimes Kitei tries to drive me insane, I forgot to tell you but she was waiting when I got home last night, with a cockroach in her mouth, and then she threw it at me" the blonde whimpered.

Remembering that horrifying incident from the other night while Sakura giggled at his misfortune "You know if you cleaned up more often, cockroaches wouldn't even be in your apartment and besides Kitei was doing a good job you should've praised her Naruto" the rosette pointed out.

Making Naruto sulk "That's right, she was doing her job to get rid of intruders as she saw it knucklehead" the Nara heir informed knowing that Naruto wasn't at fault either, he just didn't understand so it was up to them to make sure he did.

With that Naruto was resolved to make up for his blunder of yelling at Kitei "How do I apologize" Naruto asked with a frown unsure of what to do now that the issue had been brought up, he knew Kitei was still upset with him since she hadn't even come to see him off this morning.

"Only you can do that Naruto, since their your ninken to take care of, you know them the best out of the four of us here" Sakura reminded gently and he slumped his shoulders before perking up again as he ate his lunch.

Like they'd gotten use to, the minute they were done eating lunch a shogi board was produced "Ready, today's the day I finally manage to win a round" Shikamaru declared as they set up the board with the pieces in their proper places.

The remaining two boys sighed "Here we go again, you make that declaration every time Shikamaru and yet you still haven't managed to win" Sasuke snorted, laying on his stomach to watch the game, Naruto doing the same to watch intently.

Since Sakura practiced on him sometimes "By the way Sakura-chan, you never said who your really important guest was going to be just that you were going to have one stay in your house for a month" the blonde said suddenly.

Peridot irises shot his way while Shikamaru took his turn "Apparently it's the Raikage plus his escorts, their taking over Kakashi-ni's room" the fuscia haired girl admitted softly, taking her turn in the next minute as she looked over the board.

Also trying to break the tie streak she and Shikamaru had going on for almost four consecutive years "Yikes I heard from my Father that the Raikage is well ruthless and unforgiving that means he's not very nice, what's the Hokage thinking putting that guy with you" the Uchiha hissed.

Sakura shrugged in answer "For kami sake how do I keep tying" the Nara heir groaned five minutes later as they tied yet again for over the millionth time probably and the spectators tried to keep from laughing as another round was decided upon.

By the end of their lunch hour Shikamaru was no closer to beating Sakura than she was to beating him at a round of shogi as the board was packed up and they traipsed down the steps to their next class for their exercises and whatnot.

It was as Iruka got them all set up at targets with kunai knives in hand to practice throwing a different weapon that Sakura remembered something else she'd forgotten to tell her Father about that morning and groaned softly under her breath.

Earning a glare followed by a frown "Whats the matter with you Billboard Brow" Ino scoffed, most likely thinking that whatever she had a problem with was stupid and childish and not even that problematic in the first place.

Viridian irises rolled upwards in annoyance "How would you like it if I called you a foul name Yamanaka and as it is that's not really any of your business" Sakura grumbled, wishing that she was stood between her friends and not next to this girl who grated on her nerves all the time.

Like Ami who was stood all the way on the end "Not that you would be able to come up with an insult and it is my business when your over there groaning and interrupting my concentration" the blonde snapped back.

A fuscia brow twitched "Ino-pig cause your attitude stinks, looks like I just did come up with an insult that actually hurts, and I only sighed the once so you know what get over it Yamanaka" the pinkette scoffed with another roll of her eyes.

Then focused her attention on the target, ignoring any further attempts of Ino trying to upset her, once they were finished with their throwing lessons they got started on running laps, followed by a bit of taijutsu, she and Naruto made sure to stretch first though before each exercise.

Until finally the day was over and Sakura knew if she told Naruto he would go bursting into the house like a crazy person so turned to Sasuke, who felt her stare "I'm coming over" Sasuke huffed wondering if she had a problem with him again.

"Good, I forgot to tell Tou-san that chakra control class is after hours now, could you tell him I'll be back a little later from now on and try to keep Naruto from accidentally insulting Raikage-sama and his escorts" Sakura rambled.

Dawdling, which wasn't a good thing because she had to hurry or she'd be late for her advanced class, Sasuke nodded and she quickly zipped off "Hey where's Sakura-chan" Naruto immediately noticed his best friends absence, Shikamaru already off to home with his Father.

Sasuke sighed wishing that he had his brothers patience with overly excitable people "She had an after hour advanced class Do…Naruto" the Uchiha explained struggling not to insult the blonde and actually call him by name.

Naruto's face fell "Geez I don't know how Sakura-chan can do it all the time, take all those advanced classes" the blonde huffed, feeling like he was holding her back, though they trained equally and worked hard on things to get better at them.

Beside him the ebony haired eight year old grimaced, keeping an eye out for trouble until they reached Sakura's house, he was going to knock but Naruto beat him to the door and pulled it open "Old Man we're here" Naruto called loudly.

And the boy at his side cringed "Ah Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and….where's Sakura-chan, oh that's right, one of her advanced classes is after hours now" Sakumo appeared less than a minute after the call, frowning at his adopted daughters absence before remembering.

Since he'd also received his daughters academy class schedule "That makes things easier then if you know and since she'll probably forget again, my Mom offered to help her make her first poison this weekend, only with permission from you" Sasuke announced.

Hesitantly glancing around, wondering if the Raikage was already there, Sakumo chuckled "I'm not opposed to it, but that's something I'll have to discuss with Sakura-chan and their out right now" the White Fang saw the wary stares.

Relief flickered in charcoal colored irises at that "Well that's a relief, anyway we're just going to get started on our homework" the blonde announced sitting at the low living room table and pulling out his books to get his schoolwork done for the evening.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to follow him in doing the same thing, eight minutes later a knock sounded, Sakumo vanished and came back with two familiar Jonin "Please tell me nothing happened to Sakura-chan" Genma frowned immediately concerned by Sakura's absence.

"Just an after hours advanced class" the second Uchiha heir informed without looking up since he was quite focused on doing his homework so that he could get it done, Genma sighed, he should have expected that.

Cause Sakura was different than any other little girl "Guess we'll just have to wait for the youthful cherry blossom to return so that we can give you two your gifts on making it through the first day of your third year in the academy" Gai declared.

Sitting down after that to wait patiently, Genma snorted but sat as well to wait knowing it wouldn't be to much longer until Sakura got home "Seems we had the same idea" Sakumo chuckled knowing the kids would be excited with their latest congratulatory gifts.

Though Sakura's from him was very special since it had taken quite a long time to get every single article of clothing his adopted daughter had embroidered with the Hatake Clan Crest to truly signify her status as a member of his family/clan.

At the mention of more than one gift Naruto perked up, blue eyes sparkling with excitement, but he kept his attention on his homework "Tou-san I'm home" the rosette called softly from the foyer over thirty minutes later, the door opening, then shutting.

Less than a minute later Sakura appeared in the living room "Welcome home Sakura-chan, go ahead and sit down get started on your homework, I'm going to get dinner started" the silver haired male smiled kindly at the young girl.

Who like Sasuke had, looked around warily, probably trying to sense out any extra people in the house, Genma chuckled under his breath at her expression of confusion "Their out and about or so your Dad said" the little Uchiha explained.

When Sakura took a seat in between him and Naruto, they'd purposefully left that space open for her after all, her expression morphed into one of understanding "So how come they changed the schedule and made you have an after hours advanced class" the blonde whined suddenly.

Sakura sighed and shrugged in answer not really sure why herself, hence she couldn't really give him a proper answer to the question he'd just asked, he slumped his shoulders with a sigh of his own then buckled down on his homework getting help where it was needed.

It was when Sakumo went to call them in for dinner that their guests returned to the house and Sakura realized that the Jonin she were familiar with were in fact there "Not now Sakura-chan, after" the hazel eyed tokujo shook his head when her eyes lit up.

Only tamping down on her excitement as an oppressive aura washed over her, subduing even the most unruly of children, i.e Naruto to be precise as he latched onto her sleeve and held tightly in a white knuckled grip.

"Hatake thought you said you only had the one adopted brat, you didn't lie to me did you" the Raikage barked as soon as he caught sight of the three children sitting in the living room, crowded around a table doing whatever it was little brats did.

Causing two of them to jump in fright at the harsh tone, the last remained steadfast "No, no Raikage-sama those are Sakura-chan's friends, they spend an awful lot of time around each other that's all" Sakumo assured exiting the kitchen as he did so.

And just as suddenly the oppressive aura dissipated allowing the children to breathe a little easier as Ay stormed his way into the living room properly and sat down in one of the few chairs, glaring over the kids as if they'd offended him.

But they were quiet, "Anyway supper is ready" the White Fang informed, Sasuke quickly packed his belongings knowing it was time to go home, his homework was done and he knew that Sakumo would broach the subject with Sakura after dinner hopefully.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura, Naruto" Sasuke waved, keeping his head down in the intimidating presence of the Raikage, whose gaze snapped to him as he hurried from the room, his two friends waving to him as he left.

While the rest of them made their way into the kitchen to eat dinner "Kakashi-ni welcome home" Sakura murmured seeing her adoptive big brother already seated at the table and she was quick to snag the empty seat next to him, dragging Naruto into the to big chair to share and keep him close at the same time.

Kakashi crinkled his eye at her "Good to be home after that mission Sakura-chan and though I'll be sleeping at my apartment, don't think for one minute I won't be here everyday, the entire time Raikage-sama is here to be precise" Kakashi informed.

Amused when Sakura brightened exponentially at the news he was stuck in the village for the duration of the Raikage's visit "Sasuke-kun told me something interesting Sakura-chan, that Mikoto-san offered to help you make your first poison" Sakumo spoke suddenly.

Bringing up the subject that Sasuke had partially discussed with him, Naruto shuddered "You sure you want to get into that kind of stuff Sakura-chan" Naruto asked, still wondering why Sakura was so interested in poisons.

Sakura lightly rolled her eyes in mock annoyance at the question she'd been asked by him a million times probably "Yes knucklehead I'm sure and only if it's alright with you Tou-san, if not then I can wait cause I know how to be patient" the rosette admitted.

Causing Naruto to pout at the jab of being to impatient and a few of the adults chuckled, including one of the shinobi that had come with the Raikage, though it was quieter than Genma's or even Gai's, Sakura heard it all the same and subtly lifted her gaze to spy the man.

Though she wasn't as subtle as she hoped because almost immediately he caught her staring and she hastily lowered her gaze to the table as a plate was set before her and Naruto since they were sharing the chair with one another.

"By the way you brats in case you didn't already know I am the Raikage, Ay, and I demand respect do you understand" Ay barked in a harsh tone, Naruto flinched but the lone girl at the table nodded, nudging the blonde in the side so he would do the same.

Keeping silent as they did so, waiting for Sakumo to sit and take the first bite "And we're Raikage-sama's escorts, I'm Cee" the older blonde that she hadn't noticed yet, spoke in nearly the same tone as the Raikage, though he was less harsh since they were kids.

"As for me, Darui" the younger dark skinned man at the table introduced, looking bored out of his skull, but with the introductions done, Sakumo gestured for them to dig in and took the first bite so the rest of them could eat as well.

When they were all finished, the lot of them returned to the living room and the two that had been silent finally spoke "Before we leave for you Sakura-chan, Naruto" Genma passed over the gifts that had been jointly gotten by him and Gai.

"May the rest of your evening be youthful Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan and congratulations on making it through the first day of your third year in the academy" Gai saluted, ranting about youth again, then the two of them disappeared in plumes of smoke.

Not waiting to see the kids reaction to their gifts "Betcha it's kunai right Sakura-chan, I mean they already got us shuriken, so what else could it be and they seem to like getting us weapon related gifts" the blonde guessed, correct not that he knew it yet.

Until Sakura carefully opened the twine tied package to reveal a pack of kunai in the same green as her shuriken, in a thigh holster, the same color as her other pouches "You would be correct Naruto" Sakura grinned.

Fiddling with one of the kunai to see if it had any hidden surprises like her shuriken did, just as she was about to give up for the night, the center of the kunai popped open to reveal a vial which would allow her to add poison to her weapons with the enemy being none the wiser.

Emerald orbs lit up as the weapons were carefully placed in their pouch "Scary, anyway Old Man you said that you had a gift for us to" Naruto shivered, knowing that his friend was going to be quite the force when she got older, nobody would ever want to mess with her that's for sure.

Looking to Sakumo, who nodded "This is a joint from Kakashi-kun and I to both of you, though Sakura's is a little more special, all of your clothes now have the Hatake Clan crest embroidered on them, sorry it took so long" the older silver haired male informed.

Pleased when Sakura looked happy with her gift "Especially, the handmade training outfit, which was what we technically got you and for you Naruto-kun" the Copy Ninja handed over a box to the knucklehead that was attached to his adopted sister.

He was just excited to be accepted "Thanks Old Man, Sakura-chan's big brother" the blonde nodded to both males, happy with his own gift as well, even though it was more books, he would study them thoroughly so that he wasn't left behind by Sakura.

"By the way Sakura-chan, since I know how responsible you are, yes you can have Mikoto-san help you make your first poison but I stress the importance of being extra careful alright" Sakumo remembered the conversation and that he hadn't given an answer.

Of course he knew she would be extremely cautious "Course Tou-san, on that note it's about time for you to get home Naruto" Sakura nodded seriously before taking a look at the clock and seeing what time it actually was.

"Right then we should get going" Kakashi stood, ready to walk the blonde home so that he would be safe, Sakura really was the sweetest and maybe a little overprotective, but Naruto didn't mind in the least as he packed up his things.

Grabbed the two gifts he'd received that evening and together the three of them traipsed out the door "See you tomorrow Sakura-chan" Naruto waved once he had the door to his apartment unlocked, he waited until they disappeared before shutting and locking his door once more.

Then went about cleaning up a little bit and apologizing to Kitei for being upset with her for something that he should have praised her for, by the time he climbed into his bed, Kitei was no longer upset with him and he was happy to sleep the night away cuddling with his two ninken.

Upon their own return to the house Sakura clambered onto the couch next to her adoptive Father and cuddled into his side lightly to read for a bit, study further ahead so that she would be prepared for tomorrows classes.

"Kinda studious aren't you there kid" Darui spoke up suddenly and her gaze snapped up from her book because she honestly hadn't really thought he would talk to her, then again what would be the point of a treaty if they didn't learn how to get along.

So with that in mind Sakura nodded her head lightly "Mhm, I'm in three advanced classes at the academy so I have to work hard if I want to keep improving to make Tou-san and Kakashi-ni proud" the pinkette declared softly.

For her adoptive family's sake as well, she would do their Clan proud so no one would ever look down on Hatake's again, because of Sasuke's stunt, they'd been seen as troublemakers or rather she had and she wanted to rectify that mistake at all costs.

Beside his partner the blonde spluttered "Three advanced classes, your what seven…eight, how is that possible" Cee frowned, only amending his statement a little when the girl held up eight fingers when he got her age wrong on the first guess.

"Dunno, the first day ever when we started Mizuki-sensei, that's one of my sensei, wanted to put me in the advanced mathematics class, so I'm two years ahead of everyone else, then history, and finally cause my chakra control is really good I'm in that advanced class too" Sakura shrugged.

Not really understanding it herself either obviously "Heh looks like you've adopted yourself quite the brat there Hatake" the Raikage rumbled out a harsh laugh of amusement, peridot orbs focused on him for a brief second before staring down at her book to read some more.

Hardly bothered when Sakumo pressed his hand down on her head and ruffled her hair a bit "Yeah, but I love her and no matter what happens I always will" Sakumo announced, this statement earned a wide smile and sparkling eyes of happiness.

Then Sakura settled down "Of course we'll love her Dad, Sakura-chan's gonna be the one to change the world" Kakashi intoned in a deadpan voice that had her giggling softly under her breath at his antics.

All to soon though she was yawning repeatedly until "Well I have the academy tomorrow so goodnight Tou-san, Kakashi-ni, Raikage-sama, Cee-san, Darui-san" the rosette murmured, nodding to each male as she bid them goodnight before going to her room to get some shut eye.

"I don't think I've ever seen such a polite brat, did you warn her that we were coming and tell her to be on her best behavior or something" Ay frowned, seriously weirded out which was strange, at least he hadn't figured out who Sakura actually was to Sakumo's relief.

Who shook his head "Sakura-chan's always been like that even before I adopted her, though to say she hasn't changed in that time frame would be a lie, her personality has developed quite a bit since then" the older silver haired male admitted.

Chuckling in remembrance to the earlier days of when he'd adopted the girl "That's right, you'd hardly think with how she is now that she use to be well not so outgoing" the scarecrow shinobi shook his head silently amused.

Though the Cloud Shinobi were confused, eventually the five of them went to bed and they were all woken up by a delicious smell wafting through the house "Guess Sakura-chan decided to cook this morning" Kakashi commented.

Enjoying the delicious aroma that made his mouth water and enticed his stomach to growl "You let her cook" the onyx eyed blonde grimaced, thinking the two males allowed the girl to much freedom and surely their breakfast was going to be burnt to a crisp.

Imagine his surprise when he sat down and a plate of piping hot, delicious looking food was placed before him, he couldn't help but eye it warily, not that Sakura was paying him any attention as she focused on making a plate for everyone else.

Until they were all sat at the table ready to eat, they gave their thanks then dug in "Mm, better than usual Sakura-chan" Sakumo hummed, hardly able to believe that the eight year old was a better cook than him sometimes.

While Cee, who'd been wary up until the first bite silently agreed "Course Tou-san, I have to be creative otherwise that knucklehead will only eat ramen" Sakura huffed, exasperated with her friend, who was most likely eating ramen for breakfast.

"Knucklehead, don't tell me that's the nickname for one of your friends Kid" the younger dark skinned man groaned, pitying the kid who got stuck with that atrocious nickname and he wondered why he was still even going around the girl.

Sakura nodded solemnly "Because Naruto is a knucklehead, he jumps in without thinking first most of the time, hardly understands anything, where you have to explain it to him like a bajillion times before he even gets it" the fuscia haired girl deadpanned.

"Though he knows you and Shikamaru call him that fondly" the Copy Ninja chuckled watching as Sakura hurriedly ate, then began cooking yet again, this time lunch, two bento's that were eyed curiously by the Raikage.

He raised a brow on one of his hosts "For Naruto-kun, otherwise he'd sneak out of the academy during lunch to eat Ramen" the White Fang informed amused as Sakura wrapped the bento's neatly and carefully placed them in her bag that way she didn't forget them.

Obviously Ay wasn't as amused "And what's wrong with that, junk food would help the brat replenish his chakra more than that stuff your going to give him" the Raikage grunted, knowing it wasn't really his place to say anything.

But imagine his surprise when Sakura huffed softly "I'm well aware Raikage-sama, however we don't have our physical class until after lunch and he already eats ramen and other junk food for breakfast so I try to get him to eat at least one nutritious meal a day" the pinkette explained.

Carefully of course in a subdued tone that had him and his escorts scratching their heads in confusion over as Sakura sat at the table and pulled out her homework to make sure it was all complete with the correct answers.

Until it was time for her to leave "On that note I'll see you after my after hours advanced class Tou-san, Kakashi-ni" Sakura stuffed her books and homework neatly back into her backpack, hugged her adoptive Father and brother.

Nodded politely to their guests, tugged on her sandals and disappeared out the door not noticing Nioi dashing out before she shut the door all the way, so none the wiser hurried down the streets to the academy so that she wasn't late for her second day as a third year.

Kakashi sighed "That Sakura-chan really is something else isn't she Dad" Kakashi shook his head, amused by the growing girl, thankfully his Father was inclined to agree with him for once that Sakura was different than the average eight year old.

Taking the chance to get some answers the Raikage cleared his throat "You said last night that the brat didn't use to be outgoing like that, if she wasn't outgoing, then how was she before" Ay demanded to know.

Interested in the girl who'd been nothing but polite since the moment they'd met last night "Ah she was rather apathetic, didn't have much personality really, before she would have rebuked someone for calling Naruto her friend" Sakumo admitted.

"What about that other one, how long has Sakura-san been friends with the dark haired boy from yesterday, I get the feeling he's not quite use to coming over" Cee cut in, having thought it strange a boy from the Uchiha Clan being friends with a lesser clan child, though said girl was adopted.

Henceforth Sakura wasn't really part of a clan at all "No I suppose Sasuke-kun still feels rather awkward coming over like he has been lately since he and Sakura became friends" the older silver haired male grimaced.

Remembering that summer of hell two years ago "Why would he feel awkward unless he has a crush on the Kid" Darui commented though it would make sense he supposed, but the looks the boy had sent the girl didn't seem like he was smitten with Sakura or anything of the like.

In the next moment that assumption was waved off "Ah well Sasuke-kun caused a bit of trouble for us a couple years ago, went around telling major clan heads that Sakura-chan manipulated me into adopting her, all's well that ends well though" Sakumo smiled.

Glad that Sasuke had apologized, he was still doing his best to make it up to Sakura for his actions, hence the reason he probably seemed awkward around them "Kakashi-san, I believe our alpha has escaped from the house again" all of them were interrupted by a deep voice.

A shudder crawled down Darui's spine upon seeing who or rather what had spoken "Really again, Nioi's probably off wreaking havoc somewhere, guess I'll go look for her before she gets in trouble" Kakashi sighed, with that it signaled his departure.

Prompting Ay to disappear as well to continue treaty talks with the Hokage, leaving his escorts to wander the village, meanwhile Sakura had finally made it to the academy in record time and her classroom in half the usual time that it took her.

So it was to her surprise that only Sasuke was seated in the row below the one she shared with Naruto and Shikamaru "Your earlier than usual, what did you feel a little intimidated by the Raikage or something" Sasuke snorted, trying to tease the girl.

Only to sulk when Sakura shook her head "Nope, just got done eating and making Naruto's and I's lunch earlier than usual" the rosette answered, pulling out the books meant for their first class as their classmates trickled in rather slowly.

Naruto arrived before Shikamaru for once "Wow this is weird, that lazy ass is gonna be late if he doesn't get here soon" Naruto commented on the Nara heir's absence since he'd shown up before Shikamaru actually which was so strange.

"Did you get things settled with Kitei and yeah probably but what can you expect it's Shikamaru" Sakura asked with a light roll of her eyes during the second half of her statement, Shikamaru would be there with probably less than a minute to spare actually.

At her question Naruto nodded his head "Yeah, it took an hour though before she accepted my apology and I gave her permission if I did it again to throw more than one cockroach at me" the blonde declared missing the shudder that rolled through Sasuke at his admission.

"Perhaps after Mom gets done helping Sakura make her poison we could go over and help you clean up and get rid of all those disgusting insects instead" the second Uchiha heir grimaced, earning a sheepish smile.

Though Naruto didn't dare argue when Sakura gave him a look that said he better agree or else and then just as she thought Shikamaru trudged into the classroom five seconds before the bell rang "I know, I know" Shikamaru groaned seeing the exasperated look on Sakura's face.

With that they all turned forward to pay attention as their dual sensei's appeared and started roll call to make sure all of them were there and hours later when it was finally lunch Shikamaru deigned to explain "My alarm didn't go off" the Nara heir grunted.

As Sakura handed over the bento she'd made for Naruto and the four of them sat down to eat lunch as they always did, during this time Kakashi had finally found where Nioi was hiding and successfully retrieved the mischievous alpha.

Soon enough the final bell rang at the academy signaling classes were over unless one had an after hours advanced class like Sakura and after she went home to work on her homework with her friends surrounded by her adoptive family.


	10. Chapter 9

As agreed upon that weekend first thing after breakfast Sakura marched off to the Uchiha Compound "Do be careful" Sakumo called out knowing he was being repetitive, he couldn't help himself though Sakura had really become important to him and Kakashi.

In response to this Sakura paused halfway down the street and turned to face him "Of course Tou-san" Sakura said in a patient tone, she'd never gotten frustrated with them not even once to others amusement.

Then she turned on her heel and was gone, pack of schnauzers on her heels "Real sweet kid isn't she" Darui commented, having watched the whole scene from where he was stood with his partner, the both of them preparing to head out themselves.

Sakumo chuckled "Quite, watch out though should you upset her, she has a foul temper believe it or not, on that note I'm going to collect Naruto-kun and meet Sakura-chan at the compound gates" Kakashi was the one to answer.

Vanishing in a plume of smoke to the duo's surprise "Heh that is hard to believe" Cee snorted under his breath, before nodding to Sakumo and with that the two of them were gone leaving Sakumo to head in and clean up.

~Meanwhile~

Sakura had made it more than halfway to the Compound when she was suddenly joined "Where are you off to Sakura-chan" it was Gai today and for once he wasn't crowing about youth, he was sporting a pack even.

"Uchiha Compound, Mikoto-sama offered to help me craft my first poison, Tou-san gave me permission when Sasuke brought it up" the little rosette announced, casting a look over her shoulder to make sure her pack was keeping up.

Nioi had a knack for disappearing after all "Amazing Sakura-chan the power of youth prevails and soon you'll work closer and closer to accomplishing your dream" the taijutsu expert burst into one of his rants about youth.

Only able to go so long without doing so, she giggled at him lightly in response "Yeah, well there's my stop Gai-san, Naruto's there to, so see you" Sakura waved, before dashing forward to greet Naruto properly for the morning since they'd come separately.

Her pack quickly hurried after her to the Jonin's amusement "Scary indeed" Gai chuckled, watching for a moment how the five ninken gazed around keeping an eye out for trouble until the two kids entered the compound and he hurried off to complete his mission.

"Is there a reason you brought Nioi-chan, Juko, Biko, Kosui, and Kaori-chan" Naruto asked when they were five minutes away from reaching the Head of the Clan's House, who was always busy, he did make an appearance for lunch sometimes though.

The rose haired child nodded solemnly "Cause if I didn't Nioi would have just tried to sneak out after me again, so I'm trying something and if it works I might ask Iruka-sensei and the advanced class sensei's if I can have them with me, or rather her since she's so small" the pinkette huffed.

And Nioi whimpered "But Sakura-sama it's my duty to make sure nothing happens to you when you leave the older alpha's presence's" then the miniature schnauzer straightened not cowering at the exasperated glare.

Random Uchiha's shook their heads quietly in amusement "Kinda like Inuzuka's puppy Akamaru or something like that right Sakura-chan" the blonde burst out in realization, Nioi was about the ninken's size and so long as she behaved and caused no trouble she'd be allowed hopefully.

Sakura nodded and seconds later she was knocking on the door "Oh my and you even brought your pack today, perhaps they can run the track in the backyard while we're busy" Mikoto greeted the kids with a hug.

"Great idea Mikoto-sama, you should have brought Haikyu and Kitei, Naruto that way they could, oooh I can just summon them drat it all I keep forgetting I can do that sometimes" Sakura smacked her forehead in remembrance.

Mikoto smiled at the adorable girl as they headed into the backyard where they would be conducting the experiment and upon sitting down Sakura flashed through a set of hand signs, "Haikyu, Kitei calm down" Naruto ordered sternly when growls filled the air.

The two on edge from being summoned for the first time "Interesting, is there a reason you brought your pack Sakura" Sasuke commented, more than a little intrigued at the scene that he'd just witnessed since he'd already been in the backyard waiting.

Itachi chuckled under his breath "To prevent Nioi from sneaking off after me anymore, Kakashi-ni's had to go out and find her like seven times this past week, every morning I left for academy or if someone other than me went out" the fuscia haired girl informed.

"Okay, so why'd you summon Naruto's pack" the second Uchiha heir prodded not that he was bothered by them, he was just curious, plus it was his first time watching Sakura summon or perform a jutsu.

Proving that she really was advanced "Your Mom said they could run the track and since we usually train them together that's why" the exuberant Uzumaki said, commanding his pack to start running as Sakura did the same.

Then the four of them were sat on the ground where Itachi handed over a scroll "Everything you asked for Mother" Itachi said, since he'd been the one sent to acquire everything needed for the poison concocting experiment.

His Mother smiled gently "Now I hope I don't need to remind you handling poisonous plants is dangerous, that's why I got you each goggles, masks and gloves for safety precautions" the Uchiha Matriarch intoned seriously.

Passing out the safety measures even to Itachi who joined them on the ground "Do you know what kind of poison your hoping to make" the thirteen year old questioned, just as curious as the others because Sakura was such an interesting child.

Not of the norm that was for sure "Mhm, I chose starch root, elephant's ear and marsh-marigold, the effects should cause swelling of the face and throat and burning of the eyes, basically a self defense poison to spray on someone in case of emergencies" Sakura explained.

Both boys on either side of her shifted away on reflex "Yikes that's scary Sakura-chan, please don't spray it on me even if I accidentally make you mad" Naruto shuddered and Sakura rolled her eyes lightly but flashed him a reassuring smile.

"I don't think you have to worry D…Naruto, I don't think it's possible for Sakura to get mad at you no matter what you do" Sasuke snorted lightly, still struggling to not say that deplorable nickname he'd branded the boy with.

He on the other hand wasn't so lucky as Sakura shot him a slightly cross look because she knew what had almost slipped out "Right then I suppose we ought to get started, first, we heat water, then take our chosen plants and grind them up" Mikoto reigned the kids in.

By starting the lesson, even going so far as to allow Sakura to grind up the plants she'd chosen for her first poison, never knowing that someday she'd look back on this day and remember that it really had been her first poison before her memories were sealed away.

Naruto and Sasuke watched Sakura intently as she worked until all three poisonous plants had been ground up properly and placed on filter paper over an empty flask "So what would you use to make an antidote against this poison of yours Sakura-san" Itachi asked suddenly.

Sakura jolted lightly in response, startling a little, proving how focused she was on her task "Oh uh lets see to counteract my poison you'd use dandelion root and marshmallow root, for the last I would just wash my eyes out after taking the antidote" the rosette ticked off her fingers.

Having studied medicinal herbs just as religiously so she wasn't unprepared "Good to know just in case" the ebony haired eight year old grimaced, but he was unable to tear his eyes away as the water finished heating to boiling point.

Which meant it was now time to create the poison "Now you pour the hot water over the ground up plants and if I did it right you should have your first poison Sakura-chan" the Uchiha Matriarch announced watching the young girl intensely.

Just in case she had to intervene as Sakura picked up the beaker of hot water with tongs and poured it over her ground up poisonous plants and in the flask appeared a light green liquid that sort of matched her eyes.

"Creepy but wicked at the same time if you know what I mean, I don't think anyone would really believe that was poison" the blonde whispered, hardly believing it himself, but he knew thanks to reading some of Sakura's books himself that appearances could be deceiving.

"And with that you have your poison" the Uchiha heir commented as the poison was then poured into five individual vials and stoppered, leaving a little in the original flask for an experiment just to make sure it worked properly.

The one who got the unfortunate job of being the tester was one of Itachi's shadow clones, Sakura hesitantly sprayed her poison on the face of the Itachi clone and the two boys watched in horror as the clones face swelled up and tears streamed from it's eyes before dispelling.

Naruto and Sasuke shivered at the display while Mikoto simply smiled in amusement "I didn't think you two would come over today" Shisui appeared in the backyard as they were cleaning up, having missed the whole experiment and conducting process.

Sakura huffed "Of course Shisui-san, Mikoto-sama offered to help me make my first poison" Sakura stated in a no nonsense sounding tone that had him floundering and a tiny bit freaked out because she was still a kid.

Apparently though that wasn't enough to stop her "And what a frightening poison it is, it took out one of my shadow clones even though it's a rather mild one" Itachi nodded with a small smile and Shisui grimaced in response.

That didn't stop him from being somewhat curious "So what's it look like then" the sixteen year old inquired curiously, wanting to see the poison for himself to actually believe that the eight year old had made a poison.

In response Sakura carefully pulled out a vial of light green liquid from her storage pouch, Shisui grimaced yet again a tiny bit freaked out "Since your done with that, what are we going to do next" Sasuke chimed in, directing the conversation onto something else.

"Didn't you mention something about helping Naruto-chan clean up his apartment Sasuke-chan" Shisui remembered suddenly, making Sasuke remember as well and now that it had been said, they had no choice but to go help the knucklehead clean his apartment.

Shisui chuckled at the groan Sasuke let out before the boy squared his shoulders "Why don't we go get Nara if we can" the second Uchiha heir suggested and Sakura's eyes lit up, of course she would be amenable to having Shikamaru along with them.

With that they were all raring to go, before they left though Sakura turned to Mikoto and curtsied "Thank you for helping me make my first poison Mikoto-sama" the fuscia haired girl intoned politely to Naruto's horror.

Before he thought of something to thank the woman for "And for allowing our packs to run your track while we were busy and for allowing us to even come over and helping Sakura-chan" the knuckleheaded blonde bowed.

Nearly falling flat on his face as he did so because he leaned forward just a little to far, he would have to if it hadn't been for Sakura catching him and helping him straighten properly "Of course, anytime" Mikoto smiled.

Ruffling their hair "Just make sure to keep out of trouble and I expect to see you back for dinner at the least Sasuke understood" the ebony haired woman warned sending the kids off out into the rest of the village, Itachi discreetly tailing them as they made their way to the Nara Compound.

Unfortunately when they did make it to Shikamaru's house only Yoshino was there as Shikaku had declared it a weekend of training for his son to their disappointment "Maybe next weekend" Yoshino said, hugging the kids or patting them on the head in Sasuke's case.

Then they were gone back down the streets on their way to Naruto's apartment, it was then that Ay's escorts/bodyguards caught sight of them "Thought you were at Uchiha's making poison" the dark skinned male asked falling into step with the kids.

Making them jump a little at his sudden appearance "Finished so now we're going to help Naruto clean up his apartment" Sakura admitted, throwing her friend a teasing grin and he flushed in response knowing he was bad at household chores.

Darui shook his head "Perhaps we could be of assistance" the older blonde offered, taking great interest in the children himself, he'd hardly seen them apart this past week after all and he wanted to observe them some more to try and figure them out.

"Only if you want to" Naruto shrugged, gazing over his shoulder to make sure the seven ninja hounds weren't off wreaking havoc, thankfully though it seemed they were following them without getting distracted for once.

Proving how much they'd grown even if Kitei and Nioi tried to drive him and Sakura crazy "How kind to offer us an out, but Cee's right, there's bound to be some things you'd struggle with on your own and it's best to have an adult help you out right Kid" Darui shrugged himself.

Both he and his partner unaware that the kid's weren't as alone as they both thought "Itachi-ni would have helped us if we asked it of him" Sasuke piped in, gesturing over his shoulder, indicating that his brother was tailing them.

Even if Itachi couldn't be sensed "Ah well we're still offering our help as well" Cee said after spreading out his own senses only to be unable to sense the boys brother to his frustration and he wondered just how good Itachi Uchiha actually was to avoid a highly skilled sensor like himself.

Minutes later they arrived at their destination and seeing as they'd made it safely Itachi deigned it necessary to appear "See told you Ni-san was following us" the raven haired boy snorted with a roll of his eyes to Itachi's amusement.

Second after them the seven ninja hounds reached the second floor of the apartment complex "Go on Naruto unlock the door and brace yourselves Darui-san, Cee-san it's probably going to look like some kind of well nightmare I guess" the pinkette warned suddenly.

Knowing because that's how it always looked when they went so long without making sure Naruto properly cleaned up on a regular basis, the older duo shared amused glances with one another and Itachi shook his head "Surely it's not that bad right" the Uchiha heir frowned.

Naruto ducked his head in response "Well I did try to clean up a little this past week so hopefully not to that degree" the blonde admitted finally unlocking his door and stepping in to his apartment, Sakura warily followed him.

Looking the foyer over with critical eyes as Naruto continued further in to the living room and that's where the disaster was "Looks like Kid had it right" the dark skinned male grimaced wondering what Cee had gotten them into by offering to help the boy clean up.

"Perhaps but there's no backing out now" the older blonde reminded, trepidation filling him as he imagined what the rest of the apartment was going to look like if the living room was this bad already, it was to horrifying really.

And Sakura simply shook her head then grabbed a cockroach as it scurried by "Nioi, Juko, Biko, Kaori, Kosui, this is an order, search and destroy" Sakura ordered seriously as she held out the disgusting insect to her pack.

Haikyu and Kitei being the ones most familiar with the insect also joined in on the hunt "Understood Sakura-sama you have our word that not a single one will escape our search" Nioi declared in a growl.

Before the seven ninken dispersed throughout the apartment "Interesting, how long have you had them" Darui questioned as he grabbed an empty trash bag to start throwing trash away in order to help Naruto get his apartment straightened out and not a dump.

"For almost three years, though their three months age difference, Haikyu and Kitei my pack are 3 years and one week old, while Sakura-chan's are 2 years, nine months and one week old" Naruto chimed in with the answer.

Knowing because he had to keep track of such things "Seriously Knucklehead when's the last time you cleaned this place" Sasuke groaned, extremely disgusted right now and wishing he hadn't offered because this was a nightmare like Sakura had called it.

The blonde flushed and mumbled under his breath an unintelligible answer so he decided to just leave it at that "Either way after this perhaps you'll learn your lesson to not let it get this bad again right" Cee added trying not to break his word.

But this was ridiculous and if that wasn't bad enough the cockroaches were bloody murder "Understatement of the century" Itachi chuckled simply amused and helping out here and there where he could.

Even going so far as to summon a couple crows to help with the cockroach hunting that was being conducted by the ninken with that the lot of them buckled down and got to cleaning and by the time it was practically noon the small apartment had been cleaned from top to bottom.

And seeing as none of them were inclined to get up, scattered on various pieces of furniture as they were Sakura cooked lunch "She cooks" the thirteen year old intoned incredulously because he hadn't known that about the girl in the least.

"Oh yeah before she moved in with the old man and lived in the apartment next door Sakura-chan made breakfast, lunch and dinner for me and her, she still cooks me lunch but most of the time old man Sakumo cooks" the Uzumaki piped in with a nod.

Shocking Sasuke who clearly hadn't known either "I thought your Dad was the one making lunch for Naruto, but all this time you were" the eight year old gaped and Sakura shot him a grin in response focusing on cooking.

While neither of the Cloud Shinobi were surprised in the least "We've seen her cook lunch and sometimes breakfast this past week so we knew" the dark skinned male shrugged more than a little amused at the kids antics.

"Quite, she's very culinary inclined is the word I'm looking for" the onyx eyed blonde announced, simply relaxing now that there was nothing else left to clean and then thirty minutes later just twenty minutes past noon.

Sakura informed them that lunch was ready "But first Naruto what do you say to all of us including our ninken" the rosette stopped him before he could clamber into one of the kitchen chairs and dig in to the delicious looking meal.

He flushed red at the slightly scolding tone but cleared his throat "Thank you, everyone, even Nioi-chan, Juko, Biko, Kosui, Kaori-chan, Kitei-chan and Haikyu for all the help in cleaning up my apartment" Naruto bowed his head in thanks.

The rose haired girl nodded in satisfaction "Dig in then, I promise its extra tasty" Sakura giggled fully enjoying herself as they all dug in, Itachi's eyes widened a sliver at the flavors but ate politely as he always did.

"Culinary inclined indeed Sakura-san, I daresay your nearly on par with Mother, it was delicious" Itachi complimented afterwards, he was the first one done to no ones surprise, because when there were kids involved one always had to eat a little faster and Itachi had that down to a T.

In response the lone girl smiled sweetly and nodded "Just watch she'll turn around and get better tomorrow I bet" Sasuke snorted lightly having less manners than his brother even though he was trying not to make to much of a mess.

Fifteen minutes later the rest of the food had been devoured and Naruto dutifully cleaned up since it was his apartment "Is there anything else you intend on doing for the rest of the afternoon" Cee questioned wondering if the kids had anymore plans.

They shared a look with one another and then to commemorate Shikamaru, Naruto vanished to collect the shogi board he kept in his apartment "Shogi really Kid, bit complicated for you isn't it" Darui raised a brow.

And got a giggle, prompting the boys on either side of her to roll their eyes as they knew what was coming no doubt "Care to test me then Darui-san" the pinkette challenged with a twinkle in her viridian irises.

Cee shook his head "He's going to lose isn't he" the older blonde asked to no one in particular not expecting an answer as the shogi board was set up and all it's pieces were put in their proper places and the two playing got comfortable.

Imagine his surprise when Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads solemnly "Yeah, Sakura-chan's gonna destroy him" the younger blonde deadpanned and it was a struggle not to laugh, at the low table Darui went first.

"Really now I find that hard to believe" the Uchiha heir frowned watching the game intently himself only to realize that Naruto was right, Darui was losing, he was being destroyed at Shogi to put it in the Uzumaki's exact words.

Because not even ten minutes later Sakura won "What, no, how I was so sure" the dark skinned male frowned as he was boxed in, thus started the second game because he didn't see how he'd lost so quickly.

The others simply shook their heads "Shikamaru and her play every lunch hour, their always tying" the ebony haired eight year old piped in watching the game progress with Darui no closer to beating Sakura than Sakura was to beating Shikamaru even though she got close sometimes.

Nearly a full hour later Darui finally conceded defeat "You got me, pretty good Kid, who taught you how to play so well" Darui sighed eventually, curious because it was unusual for a kid to be so smart at least for him anyway.

She shrugged "No one in particular Darui-san, my usual shogi partner showed me the ropes once but I've been pretty good since I started" Sakura admitted, packing away the board, having come up with a few new strategies to use on Shikamaru next time they played.

"Talented and smart I'm surprised you don't have a fan-club on your hands" Cee commented as the shogi board was put away and the lot of them continued lounging being utterly lazy pretty much not that he was complaining.

Sasuke grimaced as Naruto rolled his eyes "That would be Sasuke actually, you should hear some of the things that come out of our classmates mouths, and their really annoying, especially Himekari and Yamanaka" Naruto informed.

And the eight year old in question sighed "Can't help it and anytime I tell them to leave me alone they get even worse I swear cause I talked to them" Sasuke scoffed, disgusted by the rest of his female classmates antics.

"Your not the only one Otouto" Itachi chuckled, pulling a book from his pouch and Sakura did the same, prompting Naruto to grab one of his fuinjutsu books to read as well until it was time for them to go home.

Sasuke and Itachi in one direction, Sakura, her pack, Darui and Cee in another, Naruto staying in his apartment to have ramen that night "And where the hell were you two all morning and afternoon" Ay grumbled at his subordinates when they all sat at the dinner table.

"With the kids Boss" the younger white haired male pointed to Sakura who sat waiting patiently for a plate to be put in front of her, seated in between her adoptive Father and brother to absolutely no ones surprise.

Considering she adored them as much as they seemed to adore her "Doing what exactly" the Raikage scoffed wondering what had come over his shinobi that they would be acting all buddy buddy with other shinobi or rather shinobi in training.

Before they could answer "Cee-san offered to help me, Sasuke and Itachi-san help Naruto clean up his apartment, then Darui-san and I played shogi where afterwards we all read for a couple hours" the fuscia haired girl explained politely.

"That….the boy needed all the extra help I think" the onyx eyed blonde grimaced remembering the mess it had originally looked like, Ay raised a brow but said no more as food was put in front of him and after giving his thanks dug in.

For a few minutes all they could focus on was eating until Sakumo thought of a question "So how did it go, making your first poison with Mikoto-san" the White Fang asked curious, immediately Sakura brightened but she didn't reach for anything to his disappointment.

Kakashi smiled "Are you going to show it to us Sakura-chan" the younger silver haired male of the family prodded, just as curious as his Dad about the poison Sakura had concocted with Mikoto Uchiha's help and he wondered what it even did.

The young girl nodded "Not at the dinner table though" Sakura intoned seriously, taking to heart what Mikoto had said about being extremely careful when handling poisonous things and then immediately afterwards when all the dishes had been cleaned and put away.

And they'd all gathered in the living room Sakura pulled a vial of light green poison from her storage pouch to show off to her adoptive family a glint of pride in her eyes "And what's it do" Ay questioned in a rough tone of voice.

"Causes swelling and burning" the rose haired child answered dutifully in the same respectful tone he'd come to expect out of the girl as she handed the vial to Sakumo who looked it over with interest before Kakashi got to look at it up close and personal.

Where after it was stowed in her pouch again "Swelling and burning of what" Cee asked, wanting more details than what she'd given them, he might be able to recreate it himself later, though only with permission because Sakura had made it first.

Her eyes gleamed with excitement "Swelling of the face and throat and burning of the eyes" the fuscia haired eight year explained patiently, having chosen those specific plants on purpose, to work her way up to working with more poisonous plants eventually.

"How many poisonous plants went into it" Darui inquired, completely relaxed after a long day or what seemed like a long day to him, he wasn't even sure how the kid still had so much energy after all they'd done.

As Sakura grabbed a book and cuddled into Sakumo's side "Just three Darui-san, starch root, marsh-marigold and elephant's ear, and Mikoto-sama made us take extra safety precautions so I didn't handle anything bare-handed" Sakura informed.

Saying that last bit for Sakumo's and Kakashi's sake no doubt "Good, how did Nioi handle herself out there, good enough to possibly go to the academy with you" Kakashi got in his own question because he wasn't always going to be there to go out and find the mischievous schnauzer.

"I think so, I just have to ask Iruka-sensei and the other sensei's if I can bring her along with me from now on" Sakura yawned, winding down for the night it seemed to the others amusement and for the first time since they'd arrived fell asleep cuddled next to Sakumo.

Who smiled down at the young child with a fond glint in his eyes "Must have done a lot" Sakumo chuckled, carefully scooping his adopted daughter into his arms to take her down the hall and put her to bed, pack of schnauzers surrounding her once she was snuggled beneath her covers.

And a couple hours later the rest of the house went to sleep as well and then it was Sunday which was declared a day of training before it was back to the academy on Monday, where Sakura received permission to have Nioi with her so long as the ninken behaved.

It was in the middle of the week that Cee and Darui witnessed Sakura's temper for the first time as she stormed up to them after academy let out the older Hatake's busy so they'd been roped in to going to pick the girl up and walk her home.

She looked positively livid "Kid what's the matter" the white haired male crouched to be eye level with the huffing girl as Naruto warily edged around her, having kept himself at a certain distance, Sasuke taking after Naruto somewhat.

"Ino Yamanaka is what's the matter, she got me in detention with Mizuki-sensei on my only day off from the advanced after hours class just because I stood up to her, she lied and said I hit her, hmmph, I wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole even if someone paid me to do it" Sakura spat.

Glaring furiously over her shoulder at said blonde girl who was wearing a smug expression "She's just pissy cause Sakura-chan didn't get upset when she tried to bully her" Naruto scowled, just as upset but keeping a careful distance from Sakura.

Darui grimaced "Okay so how longs your detention" Cee interjected knowing that it wasn't wise to dawdle, Sakura hastily told them that her detention would last for the same amount of time her usual after hours class took then hurried back in to the academy building.

With that Darui straightened "Well when no bruise shows up on Yamanaka, Mizuki-sensei will know she lied and she'll be the one in trouble then" Sasuke commented, following Naruto back to the Hatake House since he was use to doing so to work on his homework.

Almost immediately Sakumo noted his adopted daughters absence "Where's Sakura-chan" Sakumo demanded to know with a frown more than a little worried because it was Wednesday and the advanced class sensei never had class on Wednesdays.

"Ino Yamanaka got her in detention by lying, she said Sakura-chan hit her" the knuckleheaded blonde announced very upset on behalf of Sakura who didn't unleash her temper on people very often only when they deserved it.

Sakumo's frown deepened "Kakashi-kun take over I'm going to go have a little chat with the academy sensei" the older silver haired male ordered taking off his apron before vanishing in a plume of smoke body flickering to not waste any time.

Kakashi did as asked and continued making dinner while the boys got started on their homework, meanwhile Sakumo had appeared before the academy, senses honed in automatically on his adopted daughter as he entered the building going down the halls.

Until he found which classroom Sakura was serving her detention in "Oh what brings you here, Sakura-kun informed me that you would be told about her detention" the blue haired Chunin raised his head from the book he was reading.

While poor Sakura was writing out lines that said I mustn't hit my classmates "I was, but I'd like to ask if you made sure that the other involved was actually hit like she said she was" Sakumo questioned and Sakura lowered her head.

Having not wanted to cause any problems "Ah well it's hard to tell you know and sure I didn't see any red marks that indicated physical violence but they were arguing and I did hear a sort of smacking sound before I rounded the corner" Mizuki said.

"Ino threw her book on the ground and flopped down just as you turned the corner Mizuki-sensei, I would never hit someone" Sakura chimed in quietly, breaking her silence since it seemed like now Mizuki was going to listen to her.

Mizuki tilted his head to the side, observing her carefully before sighing "Right because I've never once had a problem with you nor have any of the other teachers" the blue haired Chunin rubbed his head feeling like an idiot.

With that he closed his book and stood heading towards Sakura who eyed him, then he grabbed the paper she'd been writing on and ripped it up "You can go now and Ino-kun will be serving detention with me tomorrow, fair trade don't you think" Mizuki smiled.

Sakura grabbed her pack and nodded before taking Sakumo's held out hand "See you tomorrow Mizuki-sensei" the pinkette waved just as they disappeared in a plume of smoke and he wondered how on earth he'd ever thought Sakura would hit one of her classmates.

Given how polite the girl was "Out of detention early I see, Hatake came to the rescue huh, you shouldn't have her rely on you so much otherwise she'll always expect you to come help her out of tough spots" Ay commented when the duo appeared in the house.

The girl lowered her head "That's the thing, Sakura-chan doesn't ask for help, she would have served out her detention without a word of complaint" Naruto piped in knowing because she was his best friend no matter how weird she was.

His comment earned a small smile as Sakura joined him and Sasuke at the low table to work on homework as Sakumo headed back into the kitchen and took over making dinner again "So what were you being made to do during your detention" the Raikage growled suddenly.

And Sakura turned to face him "Write lines, I was supposed to write fifty of them I think" she answered quietly then she focused on her homework again to his frustration, and here he'd been hoping that she'd show some of that fire Darui and Cee had seen.

But apparently that wasn't in the works for him but he sat back on the couch to wait "By the way Sakura-chan, Shikaku mentioned that Shikamaru-kun was going to be available this weekend for a sleepover if you and Naruto-kun were interested, Sasuke-kun's welcome as well" Kakashi piped in.

Just as Sakumo called out that dinner was ready and Sasuke packed away his books, homework done "I'll mention it to Mother, but I doubt I'll be allowed" Sasuke sulked, never having been able to join the duo for a sleepover to anywhere unless it was at his house.

Which hadn't happened because of his Father and the only reason Sakura and Naruto were allowed over at all was because of his Mother "So if not I'll still see you guys in class tomorrow" the Uchiha waved as he hurried down the darkening streets to his clan's compound.

Like that dinner was eaten, Naruto and Sakura finished up their homework, Naruto was taken home and Sakura went to bed and the next day Sakura marched off to the academy knowing it wasn't going to be an easy day.

She was right to for the moment they were all gathered in the classroom Mizuki appeared to deliver the detention slip to Ino "What's going on" Shikamaru yawned lazily as the annoying loud-mouth blonde girl turned red in anger.

"Is there a reason Ino-kun is getting a detention Mizuki" Iruka was understandably confused by his fellow Chunin's actions, Mizuki hadn't even explained but now that the question had been asked Ino was about to be further humiliated.

As Mizuki cleared his throat "For lying, yesterday I heard Ino-kun and Sakura-kun arguing, just before I turned the corner I heard a sort of smacking sound, Ino-kun told me that Sakura-kun hit her but I know that as a lie now, henceforth you shall be serving two detentions" the Chunin said.

Not liking that he was lied to in the least "But I wasn't lying Mizuki-sensei that stupid little billboard brow did hit me" Ino cried beyond humiliated and very upset that her lie had been found out though she didn't know how.

Mizuki lifted a brow "You wouldn't mind allowing a nurse to check you over for a bruise then would you Ino-kun" Mizuki flattened his voice not impressed as Ino paled in realization, if there was no bruise then it was obvious that she was the liar.

Furious she shot Sakura a glare "She started it by calling me a very bad word, she called me a bitch and she's always calling Ami-chan pathetic" the blonde thrust a finger at the girl in question hoping to get Sakura in trouble again.

But neither Chunin it seemed were believing her "Ah I did call Ami that once Ino and that's because Ami came up purposefully trying to antagonize me when I hadn't done anything to her at all and that was over two years ago" Sakura scoffed.

"And as for your accusation I merely responded in kind since your so inclined to not call me by my given name and I never called you that" the pinkette admitted to Iruka's surprise, then again given from what he'd seen, Sakura wasn't the type to shut up and take it like others were.

It was like likening the girl to an expression, one in particular to a point, if one played with matches they were going to get burned and that was Sakura in a nutshell "Either way Ino-kun today and tomorrow and if you try to skip I'll know" the blue haired Chunin warned.

Then left Iruka to conduct his first class of the day, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto made sure to avoid the roof for lunch that day having heard that Ino was up there waiting for them or rather Sakura and then the day was over.

Like the day before Darui and Cee were the ones to greet them after academy but they weren't quick enough in leaving as Ino came out of nowhere "YOU STUPID BILLBOARD BROW" the blonde yelled in a furious tone.

Reaching her target before anyone could move and like what Sasuke had done shoved the girl down face first which was accompanied by a crunching sound "INO" her Father shouted in a horrified voice as Sakura didn't get back up.

Ino froze hands held up and face pale in realization "O..Oh Kami I never meant to actually hurt her" Ino stammered nervously looking like she was about to puke as adults crowded around until the blonde Cloud Shinobi shooed them back.

"Give me some space to work with" Cee demanded half a second away from snapping and like that he had plenty of room as he gently turned Sakura over so that she was on her back and found the source of the crunch.

Her nose was bleeding like a leaky faucet and the bridge of it was as black as night, the poor girl had passed out, it was of no consequence though as he let his hands glow green and carefully mended the broken bone Sakura had sustained.

By the time he was done she was blinking at him sluggishly "How do you feel Kid" Darui crouched as well as Cee helped her sit up slowly, she looked around dazedly for a moment before spotting her tormentor.

Then she was on her feet in a flash, features thunderous "Stay the hell away from me Ino because I've had enough of your crap, accept the consequences of your own actions for once" Sakura spat itching to punch the other girl.

If the way her hands were clenching and un-clenching were any indication, Ino flinched into her Father who pressed his lips together, both Cloud Shinobi were surprised at the girls restraint though as Sakura glared murderously at the other girl.

Before dusting off her clothes and wiping her face clean of blood, Nioi who'd gotten clear just as her summoner was shoved was scooped into her arms again and then Sakura took off down the streets without another word.

"Well uh I guess she's fine" the dark skinned male scratched his head in confusion never having seen someone recover that quickly, Sakura was a tough little cookie that was for sure as they hurriedly trailed after her.

Reaching her just as they made it back to the house as well "Do you think she'll tell" Sasuke whispered to Naruto who furrowed his brow then shook his head, it was doubtful because Sakura didn't like conflict.

Unfortunately neither Cee or Darui got that memo because the moment they sat down Cee told Sakumo about the incident "What" Sakumo frowned, looking to Sakura who scowled at the older blonde for telling.

Ay coughed into his hand, witnessing the girl's temper for himself at long last "I'm okay Tou-san, I don't think Ino will bother me anymore so there's no point in getting hyped up over it" Sakura admitted before focusing on her work.

Sakumo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration "No nonsense as usual huh Sakura-chan" Kakashi was one of the only ones to see the humor in the situation, Sakura however didn't think it was that funny so instead simply kept working on her homework.

While Cee rubbed his forehead and then just as suddenly Sakura turned to him "Thank you for healing me Cee-san" the rosette bowed her head, remembering that she would probably still be in a lot of pain if not for him.

Cee shrugged in response "Such a strange girl" Darui shook his head with a chuckle getting comfortable until it was time for dinner, then as they'd all gotten use to the minute dinner was declared ready Sasuke disappeared off to home.

They ate, followed by Naruto being taken back to his apartment, Sakura cuddled into Kakashi's side that night, switching between the duo so neither one felt left out, read for awhile then went to bed a couple hours later after making sure all her homework was done.

Like she'd thought Ino didn't bother her again after that and soon it was nearly time for the Raikage and his escorts to leave, Sakura was sad to see them go "Come now Kid don't give us that look" the younger white haired male frowned.

As he saw her watching them pack from the couch with a depressed look on her face "I'm gonna miss you" Sakura sighed in a forlorn tone while absentmindedly picking at the loose threads on the couch and trying not to think about their impending departure.

Darui chuckled softly and just this once since it was just him and her in the living room for the time being since it was a weekend he gave the kid a quick side hug "We'll see you again now that we're allies, we're obligated to commemorate the treaty from now on" Darui informed.

"That's right, which means we'll be back at some point for joint missions between Leaf and Cloud" Cee nodded mysteriously appearing out of what seemed like no where and Sakura blinked at him with wide eyes to his amusement.

Ay was the last to show up in the living room all of their belongings packed and like that the Raikage and his bodyguards were gone "And now it will be back to missions for me" Kakashi commented already not looking forward to it.


	11. Chapter 10

Following the Raikage's departure, two months passed by "Something's going to happen today" Nioi told her summoner on the way to the academy the morning she and the others in her pack turned three and Sakura tilted her head down at her in confusion.

"Like what Nioi-chan" Sakura asked, looking around warily as she did so, on the alert for anything that might be tickling at Nioi's senses, whether it was non-threatening or dangerous she didn't know so it was better to be careful.

Which meant hurrying the rest of the way to the academy as if the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels "Don't know, I can't tell if it's good or bad" the russet red miniature schnauzer finally said when Sakura slid into her usual seat.

The row completely empty since the others hadn't made it yet, unfortunately this also gave her other classmates the chance to bother her, one in particular, Kiba Inuzuka, his bonded ninken atop his head like a parrot as the boy marched determinedly towards her.

Before plopping down unceremoniously next to her in Naruto's usual seat "So Hatake…why do you have a ninken" Kiba demanded to know, casting a wary glance at the door to make sure Iruka wasn't about to come bursting into the classroom and catch him bothering Sakura.

"Nioi is one of my summons Kiba, it's a tradition to have your own ninja hound pack in my adoptive family and I was fortunate to be accepted by the leader of the ninja hound summons" the pinkette informed, scooting over a little bit so he wasn't practically on top of her.

She did however keep their gazes locked to prove that she wasn't one to back down despite his somewhat intimidating appearance "Hmm so what all is she good for beyond being pint-sized" the Inuzuka heir prodded.

Earning a sigh "Many thanks Kiba, don't let Nioi's size fool you, she's the alpha in my pack and can be very aggressive, her size also lets her perform evasive maneuvers the others couldn't pull off and get into places she shouldn't be in" Sakura glared at her summons in mock exasperation.

Thankfully the miniature schnauzer knew that she wasn't really angry with her so simply got comfortable under the desk as she'd gotten use to in the past three months "Okay then so why was Uzumaki allowed to sign on" Kiba tapped his nail on the desk as he asked the next question.

Shooting another glance at the door, no Iruka yet to his relief, before focusing on Sakura again "For protection, Chiharu-sama that's the leader of the summons gave Naruto two pups, that means he didn't sign on, they're technically a part of my pack but under his command" the rosette said.

Kiba threw his hands in the air clearly frustrated with her even though she'd answered his questions then stood and stalked his way back to his usual seat in the nick of time as Naruto burst into the classroom nearly face planting as he did so.

"Haikyu said something weird this morning, said that something was going to happen today, when I asked what he said he didn't know and that he didn't know if it was good or bad" Naruto rambled as he joined her at their usual desk.

At the admission though Sakura was very surprised as she shot Nioi a confused look "You know Naruto, Nioi said the same thing, it's better that we stick together this weekend just in case" Sakura frowned wondering what was going on with the ninken.

Naruto nodded his head seriously and scooted even closer as he gazed around the classroom warily, five minutes after he arrived another of their friends showed up "Geez did you come super early or something, what a drag" Shikamaru groaned as he took up the last seat.

Laying his head down on the desk as he did so "Probably, but Nioi's been on edge since we woke up so I got here as fast as possible that way in case someone was seeking harm I was somewhere with Chunin who can protect us" the pinkette explained in a hushed whisper.

Casting another stare at Nioi who'd curled up in a ball under their desk feigning sleep, the only way she could tell the mini schnauzer wasn't asleep was the way her ear twitched lightly as she eavesdropped on others conversations.

Shikamaru raised a brow at that when even Naruto nodded "Haikyu to" the blonde relented to the stare, last to join them was Sasuke who looked like he'd been through hell that morning, his clothes were ruffled, his hair was a compete and utter wreck.

And he kept casting death glares over his shoulder "Sorry if I'm late, a cousin of mine came back to the village today to announce his engagement and I had the misfortune of being seen by him and being subjected to his affection" Sasuke grumbled.

Practically throwing himself into his seat "And what's worse is that he'll be picking me up today after the academy even though I told him that it wasn't necessary" the Uchiha scowled throwing a regular ole fit.

Only calming down when Iruka entered the classroom and they got started on their first lesson of the day, and before they knew it, it was lunch and they were all gathered on the roof "Hey do you think what your ninken are feeling is related to Sasuke's cousin coming back" Shikamaru asked.

Having been thinking about what the duo had said that morning the entire time no doubt "Feeling what are you talking about, is something wrong with Nioi, or the others" Sasuke panicked, already having such a bad day as it was and now something was wrong with the ninken.

Sakura blinked "Calm down Sasuke, Nioi is just fine so are the others, they've just been a little on edge today is all and I don't know Shikamaru" Sakura soothed before answering Shikamaru's question while getting comfortable enough to eat her lunch.

While working on the homework she'd been assigned so far, Shikamaru mumbled his usual under his breath but started eating himself "This cousin of yours Sasuke, what's he like" Naruto asked randomly when Sakura and Shikamaru were starting up the first game of shogi.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Just plain weird to be honest and the amount of times I've met the guy I can count on one hand, he's about as goofy as your brother Sakura" the second Uchiha heir snorted looking at Sakura as he said this.

"Kinda sounds interesting if I'm being honest" the pinkette commented, making the first move as she always did because Shikamaru was nice like that, his words, and then she sat back waiting for him to make his own first move.

Their game got heated pretty quickly after that "Only you would say that Sakura" the knuckleheaded blonde sniggered, watching the game of shogi progress to nine moves, the highest number they'd ever gotten to.

And just like that the game was over, another tie to Shikamaru's frustration "Gah and I was so sure, what a drag" the Nara heir grumbled but dutifully reset the board, putting the pieces back in their starting places so they could go another round.

By the end of lunch three more games had ended in the same way so they packed up and headed down for their physical lessons and then finally the day was over "Ugh this is going to be such a pain" Sasuke grumbled, moving at a snails pace practically as they left the classroom.

"Such a whiner you are Sasuke it won't be as bad as your making it out to be I'm sure" Sakura scoffed unsympathetic now that she'd heard the same whining for hours now, past her limit of being tolerant and he quickly straightened up his act.

Off to the side Naruto covered his mouth to keep from laughing while Shikamaru smirked "You know out of everyone I'm glad it's her I'm friends with, cause I'd really hate to be on her bad side" Naruto whispered to the lazy Nara at his side.

Who nodded solemnly "Agreed, behind that forehead of hers is a tactical mind that could put some of my clan members to shame" Shikamaru yawned, quickly waving to the other kids that he hung out with most of the time as he spotted his Father.

Leaving Sasuke alone with Sakura and Naruto until his cousin stumbled upon them "There you are pint-size, you weren't trying to get out of me picking you up were you" the Uchiha that they didn't know the name of grinned.

As he marched up to Sasuke who let out a long suffering sigh "Obito like I tried to explain to you this morning I go over to Sakura's after academy lets out to do homework and come home for dinner" the ebony haired eight year old grumbled.

Unhappy that the man simply wouldn't listen to him "Whoa, whoa, whoa your friends with a girl after you swore up and down that you never would befriend a girl because I quote their annoying your exact words" Obito looked down at his cousin incredulously.

Followed by another long suffering sigh "Let's not forget what you said about the pink haired g….wait you actually befriended the girl you called freakish and the worst out of all your classmates and the fan-club, are you stupid befriending a fan-girl pint-size" the older male chided.

By this point Sakura was done "Excuse me Obito-san I am not, nor will I ever be a stupid fan-girl nor am I freakish and for another matter I am standing right here thank you very much" the rosette snapped, not happy that she was being insulted and ignored.

As such with Nioi on her heels she left the others in the dust "Well that could have gone better" the knuckleheaded blonde grimaced watching his best friend stalk off until he remembered her warning from that morning and scurried after her.

Sasuke shot Obito a glare for upsetting Sakura then did the same leaving Obito scratching his head in confusion "I don't get it" Obito said when he wandered into the main household and sat down at the table with Shisui and Itachi.

"You don't get what Obito" Itachi raised an ebony brow in question as he watched his mother pad back and forth preparing ingredients for that night's dinner, Obito scratched his chin as he tried to come up with a way to properly explain.

Until he decided to just go for it "Pint-size, you know little Sasuke, when I came round before a couple years ago, he was ranting and raving about some pink haired girl in his class said that she was the absolute worst and now he's friends with her, how did that happen" the older Uchiha frowned.

Clearly confused and Itachi didn't blame him "Ahh it was the last week of summer before they went back to the academy, Sasuke-chan apologized for all that, wait you didn't say anything in front of her did you" Shisui chuckled.

Before his eyes widened in horror "Course I did now I understand why she got mad and little pint-size threw me a death glare and what's worse I can't find Bakakashi anywhere" Obito sighed, having searched all day.

Mikoto shook her head "I wouldn't know where Kakashi-san is but surely the person you should be more worried about is Rin-san, she is pregnant isn't she" Mikoto reminded and Obito shot into a standing position before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Her eye twitched at the mess before Itachi went and fetched a broom and dust pan "Got it Mother" the thirteen year old smiled kindly when all the leaves had been swept up and thrown in the trash before he took his former place at the table.

"Thank you, you're a life-saver Itachi-chan" the Uchiha Matriarch couldn't help herself as she hugged her oldest then focused on finishing preparations for dinner that way it would be ready for whenever her youngest returned.

Across from him Shisui sniggered "Suck up" the seventeen year old teased, only to get scuffed over the back of the head by Mikoto since he wasn't nearly as quiet as he thought he'd been prompting him to pout and Itachi to chuckle softly under his breath.

~Meanwhile~

During this time Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke had arrived at the Hatake House and found it deserted "Huh that's strange, even the rest of my pack is gone" Sakura frowned, spreading out her senses, one of the things they were working on in the advanced chakra control class.

"Yeah it's kinda spooky if you think about it, maybe we should go to mine" Sasuke rubbed his arms as a chill crawled down his spine, just as they were turning, the front door flew open and Sakura let out a frightened scream.

This was followed by a familiar voice "Sakura-chan what's the matter what happened you aren't hurt are you" Kakashi came running into the living room, eye flying left and right looking for the intruder and only spotting the usual kids.

Until the knucklehead got in the mind to explain "You scared her by throwing open the door like some kind of bull" Naruto scolded one of the few times he ever did so and Kakashi had the grace to flush in embarrassment.

And apologize as well "Though saying it's all his fault is a stretch, she's been on edge since this morning from something Nioi said" the second Uchiha heir informed, not wanting to let that go because he doubted everything that was going to happen had happened.

Kakashi frowned "Oh and what did Nioi-chan say this morning Sakura-chan" the silver haired male questioned gently as he crouched before his adopted sister who looked as pale as a ghost and he felt really bad about scaring her.

"That something was going to happen today and then Naruto comes running into class saying Haikyu said the same thing and they don't know if it's going to be good or bad" the pinkette rambled nervously.

Latching on to her adoptive brother, more than a little frightened obviously "And then when we got here no one else was here and the others in Sakura-chan's pack are missing as well" the blonde chimed in also spooked.

But able to refrain from clinging like Sakura was because he hadn't been as badly frightened "Right Dad took them out for some training, I guess he hasn't gotten back yet, but the reason I only just got back was because my old teammates are back" Kakashi explained.

Prompting the kids to let out relieved sighs and right at that exact second the door swung open again "Sakura-chan, Kakashi-kun I'm home" Sakumo called from the foyer, followed by the sound of thunder indicative of paws pounding on the wood flooring.

Until Juko, Biko, Kaori and Kosui rounded the corner, spotted their summoner and practically pounced on the poor girl "We practiced" Biko declared in a proud tone of voice hoping to get praised by Sakura.

Who always treated them right, "Very hard Sakura-sama" Juko, Biko's twin, both of them gray with blue eyes, added, the two standard schnauzers standing side by side completely identical yet Sakura was able to tell them apart easily.

As she patted their heads, "Us to and I think our alpha will be surprised at how much we've improved" Kaori piped in, the other giant schnauzer in the pack and the only other female as well not counting Kitei that was.

Nioi perked up "Then this weekend" Nioi looked at Sakura hopefully, also wanting to get in some training for herself since she was the alpha and couldn't be out-done by the others in the pack, someone had to keep them in line after all.

"Agreed, we can even work on more evasive maneuvers" Kosui suggested, pleased when they each got more than one pat on the head by their young summoner, even Nioi, Sakumo stood back smiling at them in a fond manner.

Before he noticed the position of his children "Everything okay, you look a little pale Sakura-chan" the White Fang asked gently crouching down carefully himself as Sakura looked up at him surrounded by her pack as she was.

"Just got frightened is all, Kakashi-ni kinda flung the door open a little to hard and it scared me, plus Nioi has been acting weird today" Sakura admitted, unafraid to do so because chances were the adults knew what was going on.

She was right to as Sakumo and Kakashi shared a look "Well we have a couple guests from Hidden Cloud staying for the next week to commemorate the treaty, some of the Hyuga's aren't to happy about it to say the least, it's nothing to do with you kids understand" Sakumo soothed.

Ruffling each child's hair gently then straightened and headed into the kitchen to get started on making dinner "That's right Dad, I invited my old teammates for dinner, I gave Rin this address" Kakashi informed also straightening from his crouch.

Glad that the whole issue had been resolved "Yikes maybe I'll go home and have ramen for dinner" Naruto grimaced not wanting to get in the way of the Team reunion that would be conducted in the Hatake House.

Sakura eyed him sadly "Let's just get started on our homework" Sasuke sighed, exhausted and he still had to get through dinner with his own family and his cousin, unaware that his cousin was one of Kakashi's old teammates but that would come later as the three of them sat and worked.

Clear up to twenty minutes before dinner, Naruto packed away all his books and finished homework "I'll take them back Sakura-chan" the Copy Ninja stood seeing Naruto and Sasuke do the same seeing as they were done.

"We'll see you tomorrow for class Sakura and I'll make sure my idiot cousin apologizes for what he said then" the ebony haired eight year old declared marching down the streets to his clan's compound and though he was curious Kakashi pressed a hand down on Naruto's shoulder.

The knucklehead waved "See you tomorrow Sakura-chan" the blonde said before he to was gone, swept away in a plume of smoke and clear across the village to his apartment where Haikyu and Kitei greeted him until the door was locked.

During the time that he was gone a knock echoed throughout the house "Can you get that Sakura-chan" the older silver haired male called from the kitchen, putting the final touches on dinner before plating the food.

And since she was such a good girl Sakura went to answer the door "Uhhh you were not who I was expecting, what are you doing in Bakakashi's house" only to find Sasuke's cousin Obito on the other side with a pretty brunette.

Sakura blinked at him for a moment "I live here, Tou-san's in the kitchen and Kakashi-ni took Naruto home cause it's not safe for him to walk alone at night" the fuscia haired eight year old informed moving out of the way so they could come in.

For she gathered that these were Kakashi's teammates "Did you just call Kakashi your brother" the brunette at the Uchiha's side frowned in confusion, this obviously being the first time she'd heard of her teammate having a little sister.

"That's because I adopted Sakura-chan, you two left before I did so that's why you didn't know Rin-chan, Obito-kun, welcome it's been a long time since you've graced my house with your presences" Sakumo rounded the corner with a smile.

Greeting the duo that had been his son's teammates "Adopted…..oh god Kakashi's going to kill me" Obito groaned in realization because siblings always tattled to their older siblings, Sakumo frowned in confusion, it was a look he shared with Rin who was about as lost as he was.

"Pray tell why is Kakashi going to kill you Obito, we've barely been back for a day so I highly doubt you could have anything that would warrant that sort of reaction out of him" Rin as she'd been called pointed out.

But her fiance wasn't listening in the least while Sakura rolled her eyes at his antics and simply returned to working on her homework and getting it done "Yes pray tell Obito" Kakashi randomly appeared and Obito jumped a foot in the air.

And so before Sakura could tattle Obito hung his head "I kinda insulted your sister a little, I didn't mean anything by it because all I remember is little Sasuke ranting and raving about her back when he started the academy" the man sighed.

Kakashi snorted "Over and done with, their friends now" the silver haired nin shrugged, not to bothered, Sakura didn't seem to be to upset over it anymore though now he didn't have to wonder about what Sasuke had said before he'd left.

The answer was glaringly obvious who the idiot cousin that had said something was "Can't believe you Obito" the brunette shook her head at her fiance as they headed into the living room where Sakura was already sat.

Surrounded by five ninja hounds, one of which was curled in her lap "So any chance you could forgive me kiddo, I can admit to mistakes since I was unaware of the situation" Obito rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he sat down nearest to Sakura.

Who focused intense green eyes on him "Please Sakura-chan I'll even give you something sweet that I have in my pouch here, it's a sand rice cake, authentic from the Hidden Sand Village itself" Rin bribed to Kakashi's amusement.

"I don't need it Rin-san thank you though and of course Obito-san, forgiven" Sakura shrugged after a moment seeing no point in holding a silly grudge, at least Obito hadn't gone around spreading rumors about her like Sasuke had.

Obito blew out a sigh of relief while Kakashi chuckled "Just a reminder, Sakura-chan's not your average sort of kid" Kakashi announced to his teammates not wanting them to underestimate her in the least she could outsmart them if they weren't careful.

Just then dinner was declared officially done "Come and get it while it's hot you lot" Sakumo called from the kitchen yet again as he finished plating up the food, Sakura was the first one on her feet and the first one in the kitchen, sitting in her usual spot.

Right next to Sakumo who was already sat at the table and Kakashi took the seat next to her sandwiching her between them "Protective much" the Uchiha snorted as he took the chair directly across from the young girl.

Leaving the last which was next to Kakashi to Rin "Nah, that's what her pack is for" the older Hatake informed with a chuckle, earning a small smile from Sakura who waited patiently for him to take the first bite as was proper.

"Pack I thought they were regular dogs, you mean she signed on with the ninja hound summons contract" the brown eyed brunette burst out, shooting a glare at her old teammate for allowing someone as young as Sakura to sign on so young.

Especially since he himself hadn't signed on until he was much older "That's right and their vicious" the younger Hatake grimaced having seen the five hounds take down a clone of his in fifteen minutes flat, it was frightening.

Sakura giggled at him knowing what he was thinking about probably and got her bangs ruffled, her eyes lit up at that and she scooted even closer to Kakashi to the engaged couples amusement as dinner progressed and they all moved back into the living room.

For once though it seemed Sakura still had a bit of homework to do "We're going to be having a test next week so they gave us extra our usual amount" the pinkette explained when her adoptive Father gave her a look of confusion.

Which morphed into understanding "Need any help Sakura-chan, I know it's been awhile but I'm sure I could help you if you have any questions" Rin offered, sitting at the low table with the only other girl in the house right now.

"I'm good Rin-san" Sakura flashed the brunette a smile and buckled down to get the rest of her homework done to Rin's absolute frustration because the girl was silent during this time and didn't utter another word to anyone.

Off to the side Kakashi chuckled earning a glare "Don't take any offense Rin, Sakura-chan's just unique, one of the smartest of her age group to be exact" Kakashi explained lightly watching as Sakura checked over her work one last time before smiling in satisfaction.

Rin sighed "Oh yeah how smart are we talking here" Obito questioned, eyeing Sakura dubiously as she put away her books and placed her pack by the door before coming back to cuddle in Sakumo's side which was absolutely adorable.

Sakumo who chuckled "Very smart, straight A's, plus Sakura-chan here is in three advanced classes, have been since she started the academy pretty much" Sakumo stated, pulling the girl closer not that she minded as she grabbed a book and started reading it.

"Not sure how though but I am" Sakura hummed, flipping through her book lazily, it was one she'd already read like a million times, but this was familiar as she wound down for the night, feeling much more exhausted than usual when tiredness did hit her.

Her eyes drooped and she began leaning more heavily into Sakumo "Look's like kiddo there is about to crash" the visiting Uchiha pointed out and she jolted at the unexpected voice followed by a smack and a scolding.

"See what you did Obito, Sakura-chan was about to fall asleep and you disturbed her" the brunette scolded, just a little disappointed because she wanted Sakura to like her and with the way things were going she didn't see that happening any time soon.

As the girl blinked heavy lidded eyes "Go on to bed why don't you Sakura-chan" the older silver haired male of the family shooed her off and Sakura smiled sleepily at him, but nodded in acceptance as she closed her book and hopped off the couch.

Waving as she did so "Night Tou-san, Kakashi-ni, Obito-san, Rin-san" the rosette bid all those in the living room a goodnight and disappeared into her room, five ninken on her heels as the door shut and Sakura didn't reappear after that.

Rin sighed "Don't take it personally Rin, it takes her awhile to get use to new people, kami knows that it took her forever to get use to us after all" the Copy Ninja groaned quietly, even though he thought back on those days fondly.

The conversation continued for a little while longer and somehow Obito and Rin ended up sleeping in Kakashi's old room, seeing as he was crashing at his own apartment that night, imagine their surprise when they woke up though.

And found Sakura cooking breakfast "Ahh that's dangerous Sakura-chan" Rin panicked rushing forward to stop the girl before she hurt herself or worse burnt the house down attempting to cook, to late though as Sakura hissed as oil popped on her hand.

"Owww well that hurt" Sakura frowned running her hand under cool water as Rin freaked out even more at the non-reaction, then after that Sakura simply returned to making breakfast, as the others emerged.

Including Kakashi who entered through the front door like a normal person for once "Looks delicious….hey what's that Sakura-chan" Kakashi frowned seeing a red mark on Sakura's hand as she plated up the food for them.

"Did you get burned" Sakumo asked also seeing the same thing, Sakura pointed to the oil and they both instantly understood, accidents happened no matter how culinary inclined one was, sometimes one couldn't stop oil from popping on them.

Poor Rin was practically having a nervous breakdown though "Do you normally allow her to cook" Obito questioned worried because anything could have happened to his horror though both Sakumo and Kakashi nodded.

While Sakura smiled obviously proud of her skill "Cause I've been cooking for a long time" the rosette informed lightly, looking at the clock to check the time before eating quickly, once she was done she started cooking again, this time lunch for her and Naruto as usual.

"Surely you aren't going to eat all that by yourself are you Sakura-chan" the brunette frowned seeing the amount that was being made and put into two bento's, Sakura shook her head but concentrated mostly on cooking.

Until she was done and the bento's were placed carefully in her backpack "One of them is for Naruto-kun who would eat nothing but ramen if it weren't for Sakura-chan" the White Fang chuckled as Sakura hugged him.

Preparing to head out now that she was done cooking and eating, the dishes done up as well "You taking Nioi-chan as usual" the Copy Ninja reminded when it was his turn to be hugged and Sakura nodded her head, whistling for the ninken in question.

Who emerged from the bedroom and took a running leap straight into her summoners arms "Well seeing as I've got a meeting with the Head of my clan I'll walk you" the ebony haired male stood also finished with breakfast.

There was no point in arguing "I'll see you after my after hours class Tou-san, Kakashi-ni" Sakura waved, grabbing her pack as she did so while heading out the door with Obito and Rin on her heels since Rin had to be a part of the meeting.

Fifteen minutes later she was at the academy "Morning, did you find out what was up with Nioi" Shikamaru yawned when Sakura sat down next to him, barely lifting his head from their desk that he was sprawled over.

Sakura giggled at him lightly "Yeah, there's visiting Cloud Shinobi and the Hyuga's aren't happy about it, plus Kakashi-ni's teammates came back to get married, one of them is the same cousin Sasuke was whining about all day yesterday" the pinkette rolled her eyes.

Shikamaru raised his head a little higher at that but didn't comment "Speaking of visits, mind if I hang out this weekend at yours, their going on a little trip and I'd ask Choji's but they seem to be busy and there isn't anyway I'm asking Ino's, that would be troublesome" the Nara heir asked.

Just as Sasuke plopped down in the row below them "What would be to troublesome" Sasuke inquired taking out his completed homework and putting it on his desk before him, before turning around in his seat to see the two above him.

"Yeah I'd like to know as well" Naruto chimed in, seconds behind Sasuke making them all a little early for once as he plopped down in the row with the other two and quickly pulled out what he needed for their first class of the day.

With a groan Shikamaru explained "Oh I see, that would be to troublesome" the second Uchiha heir grimaced, after what Ino had done to Sakura, the blonde had stayed far away from them like Sakura had told her to.

Naruto nodded "Agreed, I wouldn't want to ask anything of that screeching banshee either" the blonde commented, eyeing the girl in question, who had been having mandatory visits with the principal for her repeated bad behavior towards others and not just Sakura.

She and Ami were no longer allowed to hang out with one another during the academy as well either to Ino's frustration, then he quickly looked away and focused his gaze forward as Iruka appeared to start class.

Before they knew it the day was over, Sasuke and Naruto headed for the Hatake House on their own since Sakura had her after hours class "Hold it pint-size where's the girl" Obito stopped them as he came to walk the kid home.

Even though he didn't need to, she was important to Kakashi which meant making sure she was safe at all times "After hours advanced class for chakra control" Sasuke explained, really hating that nickname but that was besides the point.

As he looked up at his cousin in confusion "Advanced class for chakra control" Rin gasped, chocolate orbs wide in surprise at the admission and Sasuke rolled his eyes lightly trying not to let their surprise bother him to much.

"That's right, she's been in it since a couple months after starting the academy, the sensei approached old man Hokage about it" Naruto nodded his head, keeping real close to Sasuke as they headed down the street to the Hatake House.

And about forty-five minutes later Sakura bounded through the door, on her heels were two familiar people "Gai-san and Genma-san came to say hello" Sakura called cheerily from the foyer, clearly over the moon that two of her favorite people were back from an extended mission.

As such when they were done taking off their sandals she practically drug them into the living room "We're staying for dinner, oh hello there Obito, Rin" Genma waved, chuckling at the antics of his somewhat charge.

Even though they didn't watch her near as much as they use to "The power of youth is strong in you Sakura-chan" Gai crowed softly, squishing the girl in a hug as he did so to Rin's horror but did Sakura mind, not in the least.

For she simply returned the hug by throwing her arms around Gai's neck and squeezing back "What about me, I'm youthful aren't I" the knuckleheaded blonde sulked wanting a little attention for himself and Sakura snickered at him.

With that they were both being squished in a hug "Of course you are Naruto-kun, two of the most youthful children I've ever known" the taijutsu specialist declared loudly, nearly bursting the others eardrums with his loud exclamations.

Sasuke shook his head with a snort "Let's not forget baby Uchiha there Gai" the special jonin smirked, messing up Sasuke's hair before the boy could get out of range, which earned a glare, though it was half-hearted.

Because he knew how much these two meant to Sakura "Takes awhile for her to warm up to people huh, what's that then" the brunette huffed under her breath watching how Sakura acted towards two of her former classmates and fellow shinobi.

Unfortunately for her Kakashi heard "Gai and Genma having been coming around for a very long time Rin, just give Sakura-chan some time okay and try not to let it get to you so much" the Copy Ninja soothed his teammate.

Getting the feeling he was going to be doing that a lot "How long are you talking about exactly Kakashi" the older Uchiha questioned also watching the duo interact with Sakura, allowing her to drag them to the floor with her practically.

Where they were no doubt uncomfortable but they grinned and shared amused smiles with one another over the girls head "Since way before I adopted her, Lord Hokage assigned them as her guards" the older silver haired male chimed in.

Similarly amused at the antics "Guess who we ran into while we were off on our mission" Genma suddenly questioned as he reached for his pouch at the same time, knowing that the kids were about to be very surprised.

Emerald eyes focused on him as Sakura tapped her lip in though "Cee-san and Darui-san" Sakura guessed after a few minutes because she couldn't think of anyone else that the duo might have run into while on an outside the village mission.

"Very good Sakura-chan quite smart indeed" Gai clapped, ruffling Sakura's bangs gently as he did so, wishing they got to spend more time with her as they use to, but missions were quite demanding nowadays.

Peridot orbs lit up "Really what did they say" Naruto abandoned his homework like Sakura had, having taken a great liking to the Cloud Shinobi himself who hadn't hated him like most other adults in the village had with the exception of a few.

"Come on don't leave us hanging" even the little Uchiha got in on their antics for once, causing the adults to chuckle as Genma finally stopped stalling and pulled out some souvenirs, one for each of them surprisingly.

For Sakura she got a unique looking weapon that she could add poison to, Naruto got a book and Sasuke he got a book as well "They got us souvenirs, why did I get one though" Sasuke asked confused over the book.

Both Gai and Genma shrugged "Since you were such an integral part of their visit they felt it necessary, they also mentioned a visit was in their foreseeable future" the tokujo explained, adding that last bit for Sakura.

Who brightened and practically threw herself at them "Can't wait and I know it's only been a couple months but I've still missed them" the pinkette cheered, then a moment later she turned and started working on her homework.

"Good grief I don't know where she gets her energy" the taijutsu expert chuckled, but he was pleased to see her doing so well, Naruto especially who managed pretty well on his homework by himself nowadays, rarely asking for help, math was still his worst subject though.

But at the very least he had good grades "Me either but we love her nonetheless right Kakashi-kun" Sakumo commented in a fond tone and Sakura flashed him a happy smile as her adoptive brother nodded in agreement.

"So when did you two get back in town" Genma looked to his former classmates who'd been out of the village and wandering around for several years now, it was honestly a surprise to see them there in the house really.

Obito and Rin jolted at the sudden question "Yesterday, we're staying permanently to, we've got a baby on the way and we're properly engaged now" Obito informed, also intending on taking up the mantle of shinobi again to keep himself busy, perhaps even be a sensei to genin.

"Congratulations then on both your upcoming nuptials and pregnancy, the power of youth is strong in you two as well Obito, Rin" Gai flashed the duo a thumbs up ranting once more about youth to the children's amusement.

Especially Sakura's "Yeah even though we don't have our own place yet" Rin muttered with an exasperated glare at her fiance, already affected by mood swings it seemed since she was about three months into her pregnancy.

"Their staying here in my old room that I stay in sometimes" Kakashi explained when Gai and Genma looked confused which morphed into understanding as the two continued to sit and chat with Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke.

More the former two than the last but that was just as well because eventually their homework was done, at some point during the conversation Sakumo had vanished into the kitchen to make dinner and right as Sasuke was packing up it was declared done.

"See you guys tomorrow" the second heir of the Uchiha clan waved, tugging on his sandals, which prompted Gai and Genma's departure from the house as well leaving the others to head into the kitchen to eat supper.

Obito and Rin were very surprised at Naruto's presence at the dinner table "I just didn't feel like ramen tonight" the blonde huffed feeling the need to explain himself for some reason until Sakura gently patted his hand.

The both of them squished in a chair together to Sakumo's eternal amusement "Alright here you go Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan" Sakumo put two plates full of piping hot delicious looking food before the two growing kids "Eat up" the White Fang of Leaf chuckled.

Naruto didn't hesitate simply dug right in after giving his thanks of course but Sakura waited until everyone had a plate and Sakumo had taken the first bite before eating herself "Mm did you change the recipe" the younger silver haired male commented after a moment.

But Sakumo shook his head and twenty five minutes later all the food had been devoured and Naruto was taken home "So….Sakura-chan what do you like to do for fun" the brunette asked when they all got comfortable in the living room again.

Like the night before Sakura was cuddled in Sakumo's side reading a book but at the sudden question viridian orbs focused on her "I'm sure you have tons of girly things you like to do right kiddo" the raven haired male prodded gently.

To their surprise though the girl shook her head "Hardly, I like training and studying poisonous herbs and playing shogi, my dream is to be a world-renowned poison mistress" Sakura admitted with a light smile.

"Po..Poison Mistress well I should just be glad your only studying poisonous plants and the like" Rin sighed, having hoped that there was something she could do to bond with the girl but apparently that was to much to ask for.

Sakura raised a brow "Actually Mikoto-san helped Sakura-chan make her first poison a few months ago" Sakumo informed to Rin's horror and she felt faint, because it was to much for her obviously while Sakura sighed quietly.

"A very mild one Tou-san and Mikoto-sama didn't let me touch the plants barehanded, by the way Shikamaru wants to have a sleepover here, something about Shikaku-sama and Yoshino-san going on a trip and not wanting to ask Choji or Ino" the rosette deadpanned.

Before remembering what Shikamaru had mentioned that morning "You'd allow a boy to come over and sleep in her room" Obito asked incredulously when Sakumo shrugged in acceptance, he also picked up on the dislike in Sakura's voice when uttering the name Ino.

And he wondered what that was about "It's Shikamaru, the most he'd do is go to sleep cause he's to lazy to do anything else" Kakashi returned in the nick of time, having heard the statement as well as the smoke dissipated.

Obito raised a brow "Unfortunately Kakashi-ni's right, he sleeps practically all day during the academy, skips with Choji sometimes and rarely turns in homework, it's a wonder how he's even still in the academy" Sakura huffed.

Kakashi snorted out a laugh at that "But as for an actual answer no I don't mind if he comes spends the weekend Sakura-chan" the older silver haired male gave his verbal assent to the request because it was so rare that Sakura asked for something he couldn't help but agree.

"Answer me this then kiddo, you don't seem to like this Ino girl very much" the Uchiha questioned carefully unsure if it was a touchy subject and judging by how Sakura went rigid he would guess that was the case.

For she curled her lip "Ino Yamanaka, a bully, an antagonizer, a liar and the person who pushed me hard enough that when I fell my nose got broken and she still hasn't learned her lesson since then" the pinkette scoffed in dislike.

Beside her Kakashi pat her shoulder gently "Now, now she'll wake up and smell the roses eventually Sakura-chan, in any event you should probably head off to bed yeah" the Copy Ninja noted the time then sent her off to bed.

Like the night before she bid everyone goodnight and disappeared into her room with her pack on her heels, this was followed by the others "Sakumo-san better be careful otherwise the next altercation could end with Ino-san hurt next time" the brunette whispered and Obito nodded.

Then it was morning again and Sakumo was cooking this time "Hasn't woken up yet" Sakumo chuckled at their confused faces because they'd obviously thought the girl cooked every morning, apparently that wasn't the case at all.

Just as they sat down Sakura emerged from her room looking like death warmed over "You feeling okay Sakura-chan" Rin asked in concern as the girl plopped down carefully, having very little energy for some reason.

And because he was also worried Obito reached forward to feel Sakura's forehead only to hiss at the heat he felt "I don't think she's going today, kiddo's got a fever" Obito stated but Sakura raised her head by will alone.

"Can't skip, got to turn in my homework and Shikamaru's coming over today for the weekend" Sakura informed stubbornly while Sakumo shook his head with a laugh and lifted her despite her protesting and took her back to bed, promising to get some medicine later.

When he returned to the kitchen Kakashi was sat at the table "Sakura-chan's sick huh, this must be the first time right, I actually thought she was incapable of getting sick but now we know, she's probably stressed out I guess" Kakashi grimaced.

Sakumo shrugged not really knowing himself but turned to finish making breakfast and once it was devoured Kakashi stood "I'll go hand in her homework and tell those boys to take notes and collect what homework she'll have for the weekend" the younger silver haired male said.

Before he completely disappeared with Sakura's homework in hand Sakumo stopped him "Get some fever reducer from the store would you Kakashi-kun and some peppermint tea, also plenty of tomatoes for tomato soup" the White Fang listed.

Handing over a list just in case that Kakashi took "This can't really be the first time she's ever gotten sick right" the pregnant brunette frowned but Sakumo shrugged again, it was the first time she'd ever gotten a fever with him that he was certain of.

"Come on Rin, we have another meeting to get through" the ebony haired male sighed, shooting a glance at the closed door then with Rin on his heels headed out the door leaving Sakumo alone with a sleeping Sakura.

~Meanwhile~

Kakashi had made it to the academy in record time "Uh where's Sakura" Sasuke was the first one to notice the pinkette's absence, plus she usually always came alone with Nioi the few times he'd practically been seconds behind her in arriving anyway that was.

"She won't be coming today Sasuke-kun, got a fever, I suspect with the amount of things that have been going on lately it all finally got to her, I'm getting some medicine after this so she'll probably feel better by the time academy ends" Kakashi explained.

Sasuke nodded in understanding "Right, I'll tell those two, take notes and whatnot and collect her homework for the weekend" the second Uchiha heir declared to Kakashi's amusement before turning on his heel and marching into the academy after taking the homework from yesterday to turn in.

The first person he found was their homeroom teacher "Sakura's got a fever, she won't be coming today, here's her homework" Sasuke informed Iruka who looked surprised then concerned for one of his best students.

But the man did nod "Of course thank you for telling me Sasuke-kun, I assume one of her adoptive family members told you right…very well" Iruka took the homework, making a note to hand it off to the appropriate teachers and collect other homework and such for Sakura.

With that Sasuke headed towards his usual seat to wait and fifteen minutes after Naruto burst into the classroom "Hey where's Sakura-chan" Naruto immediately noticed that his best friend wasn't there ahead of him like she usually was.

"Got a fever, her brother said that she should feel better by the time academy lets out, all we have to do is hope that is the case, otherwise it's going to be a boring weekend" Uchiha snorted as the blonde plopped down in the row above him.

Looking extremely upset and last to make his appearance seven minutes later nearly late was Shikamaru, he trudged through the classroom's sliding doors, yawning only to pause and narrow his dark eyes on the empty spot that Sakura usually took up.

He turned sharply to look at Sasuke demanding an answer without even asking "Has a fever, I suspect your still able to go over though, Kakashi didn't say otherwise" Sasuke explained with a roll of his eyes.

As Shikamaru sat down "Good because I had no intention of going anywhere else for the weekend" Shikamaru scoffed "Though I do hope Sakura feels better by the time academy lets out for the day" the Nara heir frowned, worried.

"Me to Shikamaru, cause I don't like the thought of her being sick at all" the blonde at his side nodded with a depressed air about him, he looked as if he'd lost his puppy really but only because Sakura was his best friend out of his other friends.

In the row below them Sasuke nodded as well "It just doesn't suit her to say the least" the second Uchiha heir grunted, uncomfortable all because Sakura wasn't there keeping them in line and so began the longest day of their lives it seemed.

By the time it was lunch they just didn't have the will to do anything else, Sakura brightened the academy up for them surprisingly and they'd only just realized it sadly "Care to play shogi with me Shikamaru" Naruto asked once he'd finished eating what the other two had shared with him.

"You'd willingly….never mind lets just play" Shikamaru began in an incredulous tone but stopped himself as he saw the determination in the blondes eyes, apparently it just wasn't lunch if someone wasn't playing shogi as he set up the board and they began their game.

Naruto got utterly destroyed to say the least "Mind if I go a round" Sasuke interrupted when Shikamaru went to reset the board for a third time, Naruto shrugged and so Sasuke took his turn getting beat at shogi until lunch was over and it was time for their physical lessons.

During this time Sakura had woken up "There you are Sakura-chan, do you feel any better after sleeping" Sakumo asked when he came in to check on her for the millionth time probably, sue him he was very worried.

She sat up slowly no longer as exhausted as when she'd originally woken up, then nodded slowly "Little bit Tou-san, the headache's gone" Sakura hummed quietly leaning comfortably back into Kaori who slipped into place behind her as sneakily as possible to help support her.

It brought a small smile to her face actually "Good, then this should make you feel even better, tomato soup, with peppermint tea boiled with feverfew to help bring down that fever" the Hatake Patriarch declared.

Procuring a tray from the hallway as if he'd been waiting for her to give him a positive response just as her stomach rumbled in hunger seeing as she'd missed breakfast completely "Thank you Tou-san" the pinkette murmured softly.

Taking the tray and settling it in her lap carefully to eat, the tomato soup was delicious and light enough to not upset her stomach as she ate slowly and the peppermint tea tasted sweet but not overly so with a slight bitter aftertaste.

Fourteen minutes later she was done and the tray was taken away "Right then, try to get a little more sleep okay Sakura-chan, we'll see how you feel in a couple hours yeah" Sakumo smiled kindly, though somewhat amused.

As Sakura shooed Kaori from her bed and the giant schnauzer whined like a pup as Sakura lay back in bed and pulled the blankets up to her shoulders "Come on then Kaori if you want to snuggle that badly" Sakura huffed at the whining.

Drawing a laugh from Sakumo who stayed until he was sure she was sleeping peacefully again, surrounded by her ninken who all decided they wanted to cuddle to and a few hours later thirty minutes shy of the academy being let out.

Sakura was awake again feeling much, much better, enough to join him out in the living room "Feel better do you Sakura-chan" Kakashi who'd also returned to the house after a somewhat boring mission asked when he saw her padding slowly towards them.

Ninken on her heels but not crowding her just in case "Much…that peppermint tea really helped Tou-san so thank you, and you as well Kakashi-ni" the rosette thanked the duo, sure that Kakashi had been involved somehow.

Their answering smiles were all the answer she needed really as she climbed onto the couch Kakashi was occupying and cuddled into his side "Not up to full strength though I can tell, even if your fever has gone" the younger silver haired male put a hand to her forehead, checking.

"Well by tomorrow you should feel completely better just try to take it easy for the rest of the day that's all I ask Sakura-chan" the White Fang of Leaf requested and Sakura nodded her head then got comfortable as she grabbed a book to read.

Less than half an hour later several people came barreling through the door "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan are you okay, how are you feeling, do you feel better at all" Naruto was unsurprisingly the first one to her.

Having been the most worried since he'd never seen her sick either, on his heels were Shikamaru and Sasuke, followed by Obito and Rin who would once again be staying "Yeah how are you feeling Sakura" Sasuke grumbled looking her over in concern.

"Better not at a hundred percent though" Sakura relented to their questions as she slid from the couch and to the floor to sit at the low table with the boys glad that they were her friends out of all the others in their class.

Naruto and Sasuke eyed her carefully before sighing in relief "We brought your homework that Iruka-sensei collected for you and notes" Shikamaru held out a packet, having also given her a look over for himself and was pleased to see that she was okay.

Sakura smiled lightly and took the packet to get started on her homework, Obito and Rin were quiet watching the kids work except for Shikamaru who just looked bored out of his skull to their surprise and when it was dinner time, more tomato soup, he sat on the opposite side of the table.

By the time it was bed time Sakura looked extra exhausted again so she got another glass of peppermint tea with feverfew boiled with it and went to bed Shikamaru on her heels Kaori served as a buffer that night to keep them apart and the weekend was quiet to everyone's surprise.


End file.
